The Rage In Me 2: Perfection
by Rasgnarok
Summary: Midnight wings spread over the city,as a roar causes the sky to become twilight. Fire falls from the sky like rain, as the Heroes try to defeat the monster. Golden eyes glare down at the group,as dammed fire escapes the creature's mouth. His claws rip the world apart.He is known as Ragnarök, God of Apocalypse. He is a dragon, but a part of him had once been a cocky blue hedgehog...
1. Chapter 1

**Please review guys! This happens after "The Rage In Me: Bloodlust"**

**Phase One:**

**BEFORE THE STORM**

* * *

Sonic sat in front of his blue desk, in his bedroom. His facial expression was blank. He was lost in his thoughts, like always. The azure hedgehog was like that since Tails, Knuckles and Shadow banished the demon Rasgnarrok from his body, saving him from the monster's control, nearly a week ago. His body was back too normal, thank god, because he wouldn't know how to walk in the streets with a tail full of paralysing spikes almost as long as his own body and claws long and thin as a human finger. He was back to his normal, cool self.

Or it seems.

The hero of Mobius was looking at the wall; the only thing on his mind was...Rasgnarrok. He couldn't help it, the power in that form was like a drug to him, a big part of him wanted to transform again. He did control his reptilian body for a few hours before Rasgnarrok took over with the help of Richer.

Sonic shivered at the thought of the power-hungry scientist. He was alive somewhere…and Sonic knew that he would come back to get him someday.

"Well now, It's over!" Sonic said, standing up and walking to his bed.

"Not at all my young friend." Said a cold but cocky voice, coming from outside.

Sonic froze.

_That voice_...he only heard it during his nightmares now. The blue hedgehog looked outside from his window. His dull, emerald eyes scanned the land.

_There. _A tall human figure was a few meters from the house, his left hand waiving at Sonic. The hedgehog shivered and almost screamed in terror, but his entire body was paralyzed on the spot.

_Richer._

Before he could do something or warn Tails, his little adoptive brother, a little pointy unidentifiable objet hit him square in the chest. The poor hero could only get out a gasp of surprise. Everything went fuzzy around him. Then, his vision became black. He didn't even hear his own body hit the grass below the window.

In a dark corner of Sonic's mind, a creature covered in scales chucked evilly.

_"Shadow the hedgehog, I'm coming..."_

* * *

**Review! And sorry about the delay! I'm writing a series, soo I don't have much time to continue writing on this story! But don't worry! I will finish it!**


	2. Missing and Invited

**Pleeeaaaase review!**

* * *

Tails the fox was cooking a mountain of chili dogs for breakfast. The nine-year old was jumping a bit while cooking for a important reason: his big brother Sonic, the hero of Mobius, was back. Sonic told his friends that he was kidnapped, tortured and experimented on by a mysterious man and his scientists.

The scientists implanted an ethereal creature called "Rasgnarrok 0" in him, causing the hedgehog to transform into a weird reptile/hedgehog mutant. It also made Rasgnarrok control the blue hedgehog, turning him into a killing machine.

But now that Sonic was back after two years, Tails wanted to never leave his brother again, and make him forget the horrible things he was forced to make. Shadow and Rouge did a full report to the G.U., who didn't bother Sonic because the mess wasn't his fault. But they didn't find the man who did the whole thing.

Anyway,back to Tails, who was happily humming a melody while placing some finishing touches on the delicious-looking chilidogs. The two-tailed fox ran to the stairs and to the second floor. He opened his brother's bedroom door in a slam.

"WAKE UP SO-"

The room was empty. The fox was confused...and disappointed. His brother surely got out for a run. The fox turned slowly around to exit the door when he remarked something: Sonic's bed was still covered in dust, since time the azure hedgehog sleep in here for the last time, two years ago. Since he got back he slept on the couch, because he didn't wanted to be alone, since Tail's room was downstairs.

Sometimes, Tails heard Sonic having nightmares. The poor little hedgehog seemed scared out of his mind about everything, even his own shadow! Shit when Amy came to visit and tried to hug him, the blue hedgehog had jumped on the roof of the house and could have stayed there until nightfall, if Knuckles and Tails didn't talk him out of it. It may looked funny and childish for someone who didn't know what happened, but Tails and Knuckles, who came almost every day for a visit, still not believing about his first friend's return, were sad to herd that. But it was logical: Sonic was stuck in a cell, alone, in the dark, for two years, with scientists poking him every day. Tails had finally convinced Sonic to sleep in his room yesterday.

The bed was still done, like if Sonic didn't sleep in it. That was weird. Tails also saw the window open. Sonic surely got outside using the window. The fox was closing the glass when he saw a little objet on the grass, under the window. Tails jumped from the window and use his tails, like a helicopter, to hover down. When his feet touch the ground, he ran toward the object and examined it.

It was a dart. And it was used. It's pointy edge was covered in dried blood. But the thing that made Tails almost fain was the fur around it.

_Blue_ fur, to be exact.

The fox knew what happened. Someone came and took Sonic. But who and why? Who would want the Blue Blur alive?

The realization hit with the strength of a tsunami:

_Rasgnarrok_

* * *

_**/Eggman's base/**_

Sonic's nemesis, "future" ruler of Mobius, creator of Eggmanland, sat on his Eggmobile, bored to death. He had been like that since his enemy, Sonic, disappeared from the face of Mobius two years ago. Eggman was one of the last to give up searching; everyone else thought that the azure hero was dead. Couples of times he had challenged Sonic's allies, but it wasn't like when he battled the Blue Blur itself. Bokkun, Orbot and Cubot tried to cheer him up, but it was with no reward. Anyway, let's say that Eggman had nothing to do since Sonic's disappearance, two years ago.

"DOCTOR EGGMAN!" Shouted a voice.

Eggman jumped and gasped in surprise.

"Sonic?" He asked,trying to hide his happiness.

But it was just Bokkun,the robot messager. The robot flew toward his master and hovered a meter from his face. Eggman let out a sigh of fatigue. He had to forget Sonic and proceed with his plans. The egg-shaped man looked at his little annoying robot.

"Are you okay Master?" Asked the little black robot.

"What do you want?" Simply responded Eggman.

"This message was on the front door sir!" Said Bokkun, giving to him a envelope.

Eggman grabbed the letter, opened and read it, trying to forget that Bokkun was also reading it while hovering behind him.

_Dear Doctor Eggman,_

_You are invited to a scientist convention tomorrow. Other important people are invited, so I can show my new weapon. If you want to go, you'll have to wait for me on the rooftop of the tallest tower of Station Square. Make sure that nobody follow you. You can bring your robot friends too. Don't worry, I didn't tell anybody about your hideout._

_From: Doctor Richer from the_** N.M.R.I. **_(Nordic Mythology Research Institution)_

Eggman tough about the offer for a few seconds. His lips turned into old his evil scientist smile.

"Why not? Bokkun, you, Orbot and Cubot are coming too!"

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Project R

**Pleeeeaaase review! Should I stop doing that?**

* * *

Eggman finally arrive to the rooftop of the tallest building of Station Square. A man was waiting for him in a strange flying car. The machine looked like a black-purplish limousine with no wheels. Eggman slowly entered the car, followed by Bokkun, Orbot and Cubot. The human in front of him had brown hair and brown eyes. He was skinny. He wore a white shirt and black pants. Eggman sat, Cubot and Orbot on his right and Bokkun on his left.

"Are you the man who send me the letter?" Asked the Eggman.

The man, or teen, probably between 16 and 20 year old, shook his head in disagreement. Eggman mentally smacked himself for asking a question that stupid. Of_ COURSE_ that kid wasn't a scientist or an important person like him. He was to young!

For a scary moment Eggman questioned the fact he had a IQ of 300.

"No Doctor, is waiting at the party with other guest. It will take a few minutes to get there." The kid said in a serious tone.

The limousine flew off, and nobody ever knew it was there, except for a pair of ice blue eyes. The mobian smirked, coming out of her hiding place behind a small air conditioning machine. Her white and silver for shining a bit under the moonlight.

_"I found you."_ the girl whispered, her smirk disappearing and she sighed.

"But I'm going to need some help. Lots of it if I want to stop the storm." The girl looked at the moon, who was shining brightly.

"Beware, Ragnarök,_ I'm coming_.

* * *

Tails called everyone. Team Chaotix , Blaze, Amy, Silver and Team Sonic are there, except for Sonic himself. Team Dark couldn't come, except for Rouge who was leaning against a wall. The Chaotix and Amy were sitting on the couch with Silver and Blaze. Knuckles was standing in front of Tails, an angry look on his face. he was yelling at the fox since he came:

"CAN'T I HAVE ONE DAY! I HAVE A MASTER EMERALD TO TAKE CARE! CAN'T I DO MY DUTY FOR ONCE! I HAD-"

"Sonic had been kidnapped."

Tails's words made Knuckles and the others froze, for the exception that Amy jumped on her feet and Rouge who became pale as a sheet.

"Kidnapped by who? He is going to regret he was even born!" Said Vector.

"I don't really know, but I think that it got something to do with Rasgnarrok."

Everyone, except Knuckles, Rouge and Tails looked at the fox with questioning looks. Rouge felt her heart beat faster. She felt scared. The ivory bat had seen what was Sonic when he changed into the black demon known as Rasgnarrok. It seemed to know every single thing about them.

Knuckles's breathing hitched as the others looked at him with confusion. The ruby echidna, the Guardian of the Master Emerald, was scared. That was new.

With a sight, the fox explained to them the first encounter with the demon in Sonic's body. If they didn't had the emeralds...

...they preferred to not know.

At the end of the story, silence was floating in the room. The girl's eyes were wide with horror while the males were thinking about how the hell they were going to defeat such a creature. They have battled a water beast, the God of Time , a demon and a egglomatic scientist, but the God of Apocalypse?

"So that's why Sonic attacked the G.U.N. base?" Asked Blaze in a quiet voice.

"Not Sonic, Rasgnarrok. When he takes over, Sonic's body starts a transformation." Responded Rouge as she scratched the back on her neck with nervousness.

"I found some info on who is Rasgnarrok, and it isn't pretty." Suddenly said Tails in a silent voice.

"You did? How?" Said Rouge, surprised.

"I searched in the Internet. Apparently, Rasgnarrok is or was a dragon that lived at the roots of a tree that contained the universes, The Tree of Creation. He is supposed to cause the Ragnarok." Described in a tensed tone Tails.

"What's the Rasgnarok?" Asked Espio the Chameleon, gazing right into the fox's blue eyes.

Tails took a deep breath, trying to calm down his own heart. When he had discovered the information, he had been petrified. With a shaky breath, he said the phrase:

"It's known as the Nordic event of Judgement, or simply known as..._the end of the world_."

* * *

**Next chapter coming up!**


	4. Rasgnarrok 1

**Pleeaaase Review!**  
**(Goddammit...)**

* * *

The guest were sitting on a marble platform, above a soccer field-sized cement arena. Eggman was sitting beside ,as the 'guest of honor' as the N.M.R.I. scientist said. Eggman's robots, Cubot and Orbot, were sitting beside their egg-shaped creator, while Bokkun was flying around the arena, to Eggman's dismay.

Richer got up and walked on a marble pedestal. He wore a white tuxedo and blacks cravate and shoes. On his right hand was a strange staff. It was a long silver cane were on the top was a circular sphere the size of a fist, probably made of metal. The man cleared his throat:

"Welcome! Welcome dear friends! Today I will demonstrate my newest weapon, a weapon older than our world,a weapon who was soo dangerous that it was supposedly destroy! It took me two years to make it functional. With this weapon, we will destroy everyone in our path!"

A the left side of the arena,a gate opened. A child-sized object was trow in the circular field.

The whole place went silent.

Eggman was shocked beyond anything. In front on the arena, covered by cuts, bruises and burns, was Sonic.

The blue hedgehog seemed extremely weak. Standing looked like a torture to him, because of the fact he was shaking like crazy and holding his right arm, who seemed broken. It took all the will of the world for Eggman to not rush to the injured hog's help. Behind him, he heard the terrorist laugh their ass off.

"That is your weapon?"

"It can barely stand up!"

"You must be joking right?"

They were going to go on like that, but their laughs were interrupted by the arena's right door to open. Sevens bulky and dangerous looking robots entered the arena, followed by seven soldiers full of weapons. On the pedestal, Richer lifted his left hand to stop the terrorists questions. He then turned to the bleeding hedgehog.

"_Fight._" He ordered to the Blue Blur.

For answer, Sonic pulled his tongue at him, making Richer earn some laff from the spectators. But the man simply smiled.

"It seems that Rasgnarrok 0 is not activated..." he said.

Sonic widened his emerald eyes and froze, horror all over his exhausted face. Eggman didn't what they were talking about, but Sonic seemed scared to death by it. The hedgehog tried to be courageous:

"R-Rasgnarrok is d-dead!"

"Not at all young one. Sayonara_ Dear_." Richer said calmly.

The circular sphere on his staff opened, revealing a black pearl the size of a eye. Richer grabbed it and threw the object at Sonic, who was too weak to avoid it. It hit him directly at his chest and penetrated the tan fur.

The hero screamed in agony. He fell on his knees and puked a river of blood. Too much blood for his small body. The spectators were frozen, and Eggman couldn't stand to see someone tortured like that, even his nemesis. Richer smiled and looked at the soldiers and the robots, who were waiting for orders.

"Eliminate him when he will stand up." Richer told them before going to sit back in his seat.

Sonic screamed even louder as his entire skeletal structure broke to bits and started to rearrange itself. His head was even more angular than Rasgnarrok 0, more dinosaur like, his quills stayed in their normal lent, his now long tail lost the poisonous spikes and grew bigger, more muscular. His shoes were ripped to bits, like his gloves, showing raptor-like feet. A large, viciously curved claw grew where his toes once were. His legs had now fours articulation instead of threes. Two glowing, black pearls appeared on his forehead. His arms were still skinny but more muscular, and his hands were turned into dinosaur-like hands with long and sharp claws. His fur was now black. His iris disappeared, his pupils became slit and longer, touching the up and the down ridge of Sonic's eyes, and to finish the transformation, the white of his eyes became golden-yellow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you _Rasgnarrok 1_." Said Richer to the petrified spectators.

Ragnarrok 1 got up and let out a titanic, high pitched roar who could plant fear in the bravest of hearts. Bokun flew to Orbot and Cubot's side and landed there, shivering with fear as the monster's almond shaped eyes glared at his opponents. Rasgnarrok 1 opened his mouth and spoke loudly, making everybody just and some persons scream at the cold, disembodied voice:

"TIME TO MEET YOUR END!" The creature shrieked, before dashing on all four to the group of robots in front of him.

The first robot he ripped his metallic head off, the second he dashed through its torso, the third he ripped it's arms off and stabbed the machine in the chest with them, the fourth he cut it to bits with his claws, the fifth he ripped it in half, the six he dismembered it, and the seventh he punched off his face.

All that in mere _seconds._

Rasgnarrok 1 then turned to the soldiers, who were trembling in fear. The reptile grabbed the first one and used his claws to rip out the human's heart, the second he broke the man's fragile neck, the third he broke the man's back in one hit of his muscular tail, the fourth he grabbed his gun and stabbed the human with it, the fifth soldier he ripped him in half, the sixth he choke him using his long tail.

The last man tried to run away, pleading to stop "his monster", but the doctor stayed frozen, a crazy smile on his face. Rasgnarrok 1 cached up with the soldier easily, pinned the poor man down and bit his fragile neck. He strangely didn't rip the soldier's head off, but the man started to scream in agony. The spectators understood in horror what was Rasgnarrok doing.

He was drinking the man's blood, like a vampire.

The man started to move slower, slower, _slower_...until he didn't move at all.

Rasgnarrok released the man's neck and roared in victory at the ceiling, before climbing the arena's wall like a lizard and jumping on the platform. Some of the guest screamed in terror, others fainted, but Rasgnarrok just sat there, like a dog waiting for a command. Richer got up and walked to the creature's side and, stroking his dino-like head, looked at the guest.

"Soo, what do you think?"

Only the most courageous guests spoke:

"Amazing."

"U-Unbelievable."

"What do you think Eggman?" Suddenly asked Richer.

_What do I think?_ Thought Eggman,_ I don't really like Sonic, but __**THIS**__! What the hell did you do to him? Is that why he was missing for two years?_ That was what Eggman wanted to say, as he stared into those cold, golden eyes. The creature was still as a rock, his claws rackling the marble floor and leaving large dents. This wasn't Sonic anymore. It was a monster.

Only one question came out of his mouth:

"What happened to him?"

Richer smiled.

"Direct are you? Well, Rasgnarrok is going to bring us a important little guest,while he's doing that, I'll talk about him." Responded the N.M.R.I. member.

The man petted the reptile on the head on last time before the divine creature took off. Richer turned back to Eggman.

"Well, you all remember Chaos right?"

Some of the guest smiled in amusement, remembering how the water monster double crossed the egg-shaped humain. But Eggman stayed stone. Richer continued:

"Two years ago,I found a black pearl, just like the one I threw at Sonic a few minutes ago. Research made me discover that it was a Tear, a piece of Rasgnarrok bare soul. Rasgnarrok was a powerful creature that lived under the Tree of Creation, the tree that houses the universes. Rasgnarrok caused the end of the world numerous times. Each time the world was back on its feet, he destroy it, and the cycle continued. One day, Rasgnarrok was slayed by a hero. To save himself, he broke his soul in seven pieces and threw them in our world. Rare are the ones who found a Tear and I was lucky to be part of them. Of course, I did a little of experimenting and I needed a strong creature, so I kidnapped Sonic.

I started to torture him until he was forced to fuse his soul with Rasgnarrok's, creating that creature. Strangely, he is the only one who can contain Rasgnarrok's power without losing his mind completely and dying the next day. Just like Chaos, each time Sonic absorbs a Tear, he fuses with the soul part in the pearl, making his transformation stronger, until he absorbs the seven peace, becoming Perfect Rasgnarrok, or as known as his true name, Ragnarök. In that form, he will be virtually _invincible_." Richer explained.

All the guests congratulated him. Eggman was not part of them, remembering the horrible screams of agony Sonic made while transforming into that monstrosity. Even if he was his nemesis,Eggman felt sorry for the blue hedgehog. He snapped out of his thoughts when a guest,a muscular man with a military hat, asked a question:

"Dr. Richer, who is the important guest?"

The place went silent, waiting for the answer. Richer smiled evilly.

"The President,of course."

* * *

**Review!**  
**Next: Shadow and the gang _vs_ Rasgnarrok 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pleaaasse review!**

* * *

_"I hate humains_..." thought Shadow the Hedgehog.

The black mammal was currently standing a few meters behind the President,ready to attack anyone who was too close to the humain. He was forced by the G.U.N. to do some bodyguard work, to his exasperation. But this was important, because the President was currently talking to a crowd of people, composed of normal citizens, journalists, cameramans, reporters and policemans.

The President was in a good place to be attacked, because he was lecturing on a tiny platform, in complete nighttime. He was a easy targets for assassins right now. So what does the G.U.N. do?

Send Shadow the Hedgehog to bodyguard him,and wishing that if a assassin came,it took out the Ultimate Lifeform instead.

The important humain was currently talking about "vision of world peace", "my dreams" and other stupidities, from Shadow's point of view. He didn't stop talking! The dark hedgehog was surprised that the humains had the brain capacity to do that much text:

"One day,the planet will be one great and peaceful country. One day, people will stop judging others by their looks. One da-"

But his "One day" was stopped when screams of terror erupted at the back of the crowd. People started to fly around, tossed by something. Gunshots were heard, but the policeman's were also send flying. Whatever was causing total chaos was advancing to the pedestal, were the President was, at a very fast rate. Shadow got in a fighting position, ready for combat.

"What in Chaos going on back there!" Shadow yelled.

His answer was a black shape that jumped out of the terrified crowd, landed on the pedestal were the President was standing, and grabbed the poor man by the collar of his shirt. Even with the new powerful transformation,Shadow recognized the dark creature. How could anyone forget those golden eyes that could see right through your soul?

"_Rasgnarrok_..." whispered Shadow.

For answer, the creature smiled, showing a impressive set of pointy teeth.

* * *

"The end of the world?" Said everyone in disbelief and shock.

Tails nodded. The Chaotix turned on the TV for no reason, Blaze and Silver were whispering and the others were trying to calm down a very angry Amy:

"Whoever did this to my Sonikku will pay! And I will kick that Rasgnarrok guy back where he came from if he hurts my boyfriend! I-"

"GUYS LOOK SHADOW'S ON TV!" Suddenly yelled Charmy the bee.

"And what the heck is that reptile thingy?" Asked Vector the crocodile.

The other Mobians rushed to take a look to the screen: Shadow was fighting a dinosaur-like, black-furred creature. Behind them was the President, tied tightly by some metal bars, a terrified look on his pale face, as he looked at the raging battle. The black furred monster roared, leaving no doubt to the only ones who ever heard it.

"THAT'S RASGNARROK!" Screamed Knuckles,Tails and Rouge at the same time.

The others turned to the trio in shock.

"He changed..." whispered Knuckles.

"And he looks more powerful.." said Rouge.

"That's Rasgnarrok? That means...they changed him again?" Said Silver.

"I think he evolves." Said Espio in a thoughtful tone.

"Evolves?" Said Charmy, Blaze and Amy at the same time.

"Yeah, remember Chaos?" Explained Espio.

"Whatever is going on, we have to help Shadow!" Said Rouge in a worried tone.

She was right; Rasgnarrok seemed very powerful, because he avoided almost every attack and when he snapped back at his opponent, Shadow had difficulties to avoid damage. The dark demon was to fast for almost anyone to see him. The only thing a normal eye could see was a black blur and a pair of golden reptilian eyes filled with evil. The black hedgehog was desperately trying to turn the tables on the reptile, but the creature was too fast and too strong.

Tails ran out of the room yelling:

"LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO HURRY! THE TORNADO CAN GET US THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!"

* * *

Shadow groaned in pain as his opponent hit him on the stomach with his tails. But this attack was not over: the dragon divinity's tail surrounded him, moving was almost impossible now for the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow struggled, desperately trying to stop the tail from surrounding his neck, because he knew that if Rasgnarrok succeeded, he would be dead in mere seconds.

Shadow was feeling weaker by seconds, he knew that he was going to lose this time._"At least I will be with Maria again..."_he thought, looking at the pair of golden eyes. There were going to be the last thing he will ever see...

_**BANG!**_

A fireball hit Rasgnarrok, sending him by Blaze Express against a wall. Shadow, who was free from the dragon's grasp, fell on his knees, trying to breathe normally again.

"SHADOW! Are you okay?" Said a worried female voice.

He looked up to see his friend Rouge kneeled to his level next to him, worry all over his face. Shadow got up with her help. He was shaking slightly.

"I'm fine, Rouge." He said before turning to Rasgnarrok.

The mobians had him cornered against a wall. In front of him, Amy was holding the biggest hammer in the world, ready to strike. She screamed in rage before dashing to Rasgnarrok. The monster's face twisted into something that looked like a smirk. His golden eyes started to glow.

_"I love you Amy._" He said, using Sonic's voice.

Amy's eyes widened, like everyone else. Her green eyes slowly turned a vivid gold. The pink hedgehog smiled and dropped her hammer.

"I love you too Sonic!" She screamed in happiness, running to the reptile-hedghog, ready to give him a bone crushing hug.

_"Amy,they want to hurt me! Please protect me!" _He said in a scared voice, even if he was still smirking.

The fangirl stopped running and standard a few feet from the demon. She stood tall, unmoving. The mobians, except Amy, remarked that Rasgnarrok's golden eyes turned green. They were worried.

"What is he doing?" Tough Knuckles out loud.

Amy let out a feral growl before turning around. Everyone gasped in surprise and fear.

Amy's eyes were exactly like Rasgnarrok's normal ones. She summoned her biggest Piko-Piko hammer and hitted Vector with it, sending him crashing more than tens meters from his lauching point.

He didn't get back up.

Charmy and Espio ran to his side while the others tried to avoid Amy's attacks. The pink menace was yelling something that sounded like curses, but in a unknown language. Her eyes were flaring with rage. She knocked out Silver, Blaze and Big before Shadow got tired and hitted the pink mammal at her shoulder,making her faint. Tails rushed to her side.

The ones left remarked something.

"Wait...where's Rasgnarrok?" Said Charmy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!"

The group heard the scream and turned around. Rasgnarrok was grabbing something from the President's pocket. He held up the object triunfal. His eyes were back to their original gold.

"Hey! GIVE ME BACK MY GOOD LUCK CHARM!" The humain yelled.

Rasgnarrok smiled, holding up the black pearl the size of a eye. He smiled.

_"This will be a better good luck charm for me, mortal."_He said with his normal, cold and stifling voice before throwing it in the air.

He opened his monstrous jaws and ate the gem before the mobians heroes could stop him.

The effect was shocking.

Rasgnarrok fell on all four, his quills were now at Sonic's normal leant. His body shape was now a wolf-like, and his jaws grew longer. A third pearl appeared on his forehead. His eyes narrowed even more than Shadow's. His tail got back the poisonous spikes and grew longer and thinner. Rasgnarrok, forced to move on all four now, roared at his furred enemies,showing the two columns of sharp teeth who looked like a shark's. The mobians were frozen while the President fainted.

The dragon smiled at their horror.

"I am now Rasgnarrok 2!" He yelled, finishing his speech with a triumphant ear-splitting roar.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I WILL SEND RAGNARROK TO YA!**

**Just kidding...but please review! XD**


	6. A Poisonous Bite

**Review!**

* * *

Shadow, Tails and the other Mobians who were still conscious looked in horror the wolf-like creature. Rasgnarrok stood easly four meters tall. The incomplete dragon suddenly charged at the unconscious Amy and the worried Tails, his golden eyes gleaming with murder. Tails screamed and hugged Amy close, waiting for the end.

But it never came.

Instead, the little fox heard a sound of something clashing against something else. He opened his eyes to see a surprising scene: Shadow had _stopped _Rasgnarrok in the middle of his run, his gloved hands each holding back the monstrous jaws who wanted to close themselves on the fox. Rasgnarrok hissed angrily, trying to shake his head off the Ultimate Lifeform's grip. Shadow held on, knowing that if he let go, those muscular jaws would make short work of his furry body. The dragon tried to shake his off his muzzle, but the ebony hedgehog was still there. Charmy and Knuckles took advantage of the situation. The annoying little bee started to charge multiple times into the monster's right side, trying sting and cut the black body. Of course, it only made scratches, the black fur protecting Rasgnarrok from the insect. As for Knuckles, he was punching angrily the large chest and left side of the creature who was his best friend. Rasgnarrok's eyes suddenly shone in rage.

His right paw slashed the air at the speed of sound, throwing down a surprised echidna, and pinning the mammal under the eagle-like paw. With a whip of his tail, Charmy was sent crashing against Big's and Blaze's side, knocked out cold. The spiky tail started to hit Shadow from all the directions. The black hedgehog tried to hold on a bit more, but the pain was unbearable: it was like Rasgnarrok was stabbing him with hundreds of needles!

Shadow was thrown to the side when Rasgnarrok shook his head violently. The black hog got up after. The dragon hybrid looked at him for a second, before smirking. Without none could do anything to stop him, the wolf-like creature turned around and ran off into the darkness where it belonged. Shadow felt pain on his right side. Looking down, he saw dozens of Rasgnarrok's poisonous spikes embedded in his stomach. His world started to spin.

"Shadow...SHADOW!"

Rouge's scream was the last thing he heard before his world went blank.

* * *

Richer was talking about his plans when he'll take over the world with Rasgnarrok at his side, when the black monster burst through a nearby door. Some of the guests screamed in terror and Eggman gasped as they saw Sonic's new form. Richer smiled like an excited kid as the reptile walked toward them. Everybody notice the monster's tails had a lot of blood on it. And it was missing some spikes.

"That was fast minion." Richer said before raising an eyebrow.

"Ran into some trouble?" he asked slowly.

Rasgnarrok nodded, eyes glaring down at the human, who seemed unaware of the danger. The guest saw it, but they were quiet because of the sheer fear the creature was creating.

_" __Someone named Shadow. My venom made short work of him.__" _ Rasgnarrok said calmly, causing Eggman to widen his eyes.

There was silence as everyone took it in. A silence that was broken by Richer.

"Rasgnarrok, _where _is the president? I ordered you to capture him!" Richer suddenly snapped in an angry voice.

_"There is a...change of plans." _Said Rasgnarrok in his cold, sifling voice, completely indifferent to Richer's anger.

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"What is that change?" Said Richer in a harsh tone.

The monster opened ever soo slightly his massive jaws so everyone could see the two columns of razor sharp teeth. He got up on his back legs, using the long and heavy tail for balance. A few guests shivered while Richer suddenly widened his eyes at his terrible mistake.

"_I'm the one in charge now Richer."_

A loud CRACK! was heard as Richer's head was twisted to the left,breaking his neck. The guests screamed as Eggman backed away in fear. Richer's lifeless body fell from the platform where he was standing and hit the arena below it, his crimson blood mixing with the rest of Rasgnarrok's victims.

The monster licked his right paw, covered in blood, before turning to the guests. They backed away in fear, some even ran out of the room screaming in terror. Rasgnarrok simply smirked. _Humains are definitely lesser creatures..._He thought

_"Now, now, I won't kill any of you mortals,_"he said like nothing happened. "_I will let you go back to your families. You all should spend your time with them before the Apocalypse."_Rasgnarrok added before jumping down into the arena.

The monster grabbed Richer's cadaver and searched with his muzzle the corpse, until he stopped at the chest level. He smirked again before cutting the cadaver's chest open like if it was butter. A few guests threw up, Eggman looked away and his robots held their metallic nose, their faces full of disgust. Using his black muzzle, Rasgnarrok searched the inside of his old master until he found the stomach. Delicately, he lifted the organ with his terrifying jaws and dropped the bloody object on the ground. Using his right clawed paw, he opened in a swift movement the organ and looked inside. Everyone saw his clawed paws grab something from the inside of the stomach and lift it up so everyone could see. The humains and the robots gasped.

It was a _Tear_.

Rasgnarrok smiled evilly at their horrified expressions.

_"The mortal thought he could hide a part of my soul! Four down, three to go!" _He said sarcastically before swallowing the black pearl.

The change was immediate and none short than terrifying.


	7. Sovgir

**Review guys!**

* * *

/Shadow's dream/

_Shadow felt like he got hit by a truck. The black hedgehog slowly got up. He looked around in total confusion. He was standing on a glass floor, clouds were floating everywhere, even under the transparent ground. The sun was up, casting a pink-blue color on the clouds._

_"Where am I?" Thought Shadow out loud._

_"In my soul, well, what's left of it." Responded a very familiar voice._

_Shadow turned around in a combat position, ready to defend himself. But the only thing he could do is gasp at the sight of the creature in front of him._

_It was a hedgehog, but covered in scars and burns. His left arm seemed broken, because it was in a bad angle and a bone shard was sticking out. The poor creature had familiar emerald green eyes. The mammal's pointy right ear was not even recognizable, torn to shreds. It's right eye had a long, deep scar and it was closed, probably because it was useless now. The hedgehog's torso had a long cut who started from it's right shoulder to his left hip. The thing that horrified the most Shadow was the creature's fur._

_Cobalt blue and peach._

_There was only one creature with such fur. But he was barely recognisable, his pelt almost black with injuries and blood. Shadow knew who it was, but didn't want to believe it at all._

_"Sonic?"_

* * *

/Reality, random hospital/

The gang was sitting in the waiting room. Rouge was muttering curses, Knuckles's skin was white and he was glaring at everyone, Amy was crying her heart out, partially because of what became of her boyfriend, and because of how easily she was fooled, Silver was holding Blaze, who was crying, Espio was silent. The purple chameleon and the silver hedgehog hadn't done nothing during during the fight against the incomplete dragon, they had only observed the battle. Tails was quiet, crying silently.

Big, Vector and Charmy were injured, so they were sleeping in patient's room, out cold. But it was Shadow who was in a more critical state. The 14 spikes were pulled out from his stomach, but the venom was still raging in his bloodstream. A venom deadlier than a python's, but with slower reaction, as the medic pointed out while examining what was left of it in the spikes.

The doctor who was taking care of Shadow entered the room. Instantly, the whole gang almost tackled him, wanting to know about the Ultimate Lifeform's condition. The man looked tired and sad. Rouge feared the worst.

"Is he?" She started, but the doctor cut her off by shaking his head.

"No." He said, making everyone sighed in relief.

"But in a few hours, he'll die." He continued.

The mobians froze, horrified. Amy started to cry again. Knuckles shook his head furiously and Espio bowed his head down in respect. Tails was frozen solid. Espio was the first to get his voice back:

"How?" The purple chameleon asked.

The doctor sighed.

"The venom acts slow, but it's the deadliest thing I ever saw. It's sure your friend will not survive. We would need a antibiot, that we don't have.''

At that moment, the door flew open, revealing a extremely exhausted nurse. She was like that because of her sprint from the first floor to the eight, were the gang was.

''Sir! There's somebody downstairs!'' She exclaimed.

The doctor raised a eyebrow. The Mobians just stared at her in confusion.

"There's always people in the first floor." The doctor said sternly.

The nurse shook her head furiously, her brown hair almost entirely covering her face.

"She has a antibiot for the venom!"

* * *

/Shadow's dream/

_"Hey Shad." Said Sonic with a smile._

_Shadow took a step closer, Sonic took a step farther._

_"Sonic you're hurt!" Exclaimed Shadow._

_Sonic shock his quilled head._

_"__**Ekki**__, no, this is what my soul looks like. My body is fine, well, except for this." Said the blue hedgehog, pointing his torn ear while shaking his head._

_Shadow was horrified when a piece of the mutilated member detached from the ear and fell on the floor. It disintegrated into nothing almost immediately. Seeing the expression on Shadow's face, Sonic rolled his eyes._

_"It's nothing Shad-"_

_A red aura surround the said Shad. He looked angry. And he was. Shadow wanted to smack himself to death right now. He had been doing GUN jobs while his blue counterpart was being used as a weapon for a unknown maniac._

_"Nothing! Sonic look at you!" He exclaimed._

_Sonic nodded. Silence floated in the strange realm. The crimson aura around Shadow died down._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Asked the ebony hedgehog._

_"I must give you some information. Rasgnarrok has already three Tears."_

_Ebony frowned._

_"Tears?"_

_"Yes, it's the same thing as Chaos, but Rasgnarok is older and a lot more powerful. The Tears are the equivalent of the Chaos Emerald for him." Explained Sonic._

_Shadow gulped. He had heard about the fight against the god of destruction and the speedster. Sonic pulled if off only because there were more positive than negative energy in the Chaos Emeralds._

_Not giving him the time to respond, Sonic continued:_

_"Rasgnarrok needs the seven Tears. More he gets, more powerful he is, more of my soul he eats."_

_The black hog widened his eyes. Rasgnarrok was eating Sonic's soul!_

_"What happens if he becomes Perfect?"_

_"There is a slight chance we will fuse, but I believe he will completely devour me. We will become __**einn**__, one. A being named__ Ragnarök.__ " Responded Sonic in a calm tone._

* * *

/Hospital/

The nurse let the person in the room. It was a anthropomorphic squirrel with blue eyes and albino fur. Two silver stripes started on her forehead and came down to her back. She was wearing a black top and a dark green short. She was also wearing a pair brown boots. She had a small black backpack and a small dagger on her right hip. Two shotguns were attached to her back in a X position, and two normal guns on her hips. Her cold stare gazed around the room. She raised a eyebrow.

"I don't see Shadow here." She said with a stern voice.

The doctor cleared his throat, uncomfortable.

"Well, we prefer you take off your weapons first." He explains.

The squirrel scoffed.

"Not a chance, Rasgnarrok could attack at any second. I won't take the risk." She said gravely.

Rouge frowned.

"You know Rasgnarrok?" She said.

Knuckles suddenly growled aggressively. The others backed away in fear, but the white squirrel stayed stone when the ruby echidna walked up to her.

"You must have done this to Sonic!" He snarled, making the others gasp and the squirrel raise a white eyebrow.

"Not at all." She spoke, but the group saw her lips and heard her voice tremble.

"It makes sense." Said Tails, glaring at the albino squirrel with his blue eyes.

The squirrel started to tremble in rage. Tears were falling from her eyes. She started to scream, scaring the living daylights out of the nurse and the doctor:

"I'M TRYING TO HELP! MY OWN STUPIDITY COSTED THE LIFE OF THE ONE I LOVED! WHAT IS LEFT OF HIM IS NOW A MONSTER AND YOU DON'T LET ME HELP! YOUR FRIEND IS GOING TO DIE IF I DON'T GIVE HIM THE ANTIDOTE SO BACK OFF!"

Silence. The group stared at the albino squirrel in confusion and surprise.

"Who are you?" Asked Espio.

The squirrel sniffed loudly, before answering in a serious tone, after having regained her composure:

"My name is Sovgir the Messager, and I lived under the Tree of Creation with Rasgnarrok."

* * *

_/Shadow's dream/_

_Shadow was sitting in front of Sonic, who was sitting indian style a meter from him. The clouds floating around them gave a paradise-like look, but Shadow didn't care. After a few seconds of silence, Sonic spoke again:_

_"Do you know why Rasgnarrok wants you dead?"_

_Shadow shock his quilled head._

_"No."_

_Sonic got closer to him and touched his chest, where the puddle of white fluff was. Shadow backed away, both confused by the act and horrified by the looks of that hand. It was like Sonic's hand had been in water for days, like a drowned person._

_"What was that for!" He exclaimed, blushing._

_Sonic rolled his dead, emerald eyes._

_"Goddammit just look faker." The azure hero said, pointing the fluff._

_Shadow looked down and frowned. The claw mark he received during his first fight with Rasgnarrok 0 was still visible. But the Ultimate Lifeform didn't understand. Why didn't heal like any other wound he got? As the Ultimate Lifeform, his wounds healed more rapidly than any other creature, but this one didn't heal, it just stayed there as a fresh scar. To respond his mental question, Sonic continued:_

_"Rasgnarrok was careless during first encounter with him. All his forms have a weakness. 0 lacked mental agility, 1 was weak to the sun, 2 couldn't see what was in front of his muzzle. But his last form, Perfect Rasgnarrok, has all his abilities, and it's the most deadliest." Explained the Blue Blur._

_"What does this scar has to do with him?" Asked Shadow._

_He didn't understand at all. What does an old scar have to do with defeating an overgrown lizard?_

_"Everything. 0 was stupid enough to Mark you. Other __**guðir**__, gods, will recognise you as his property. You are connected. "_

_"WHAT? I'm no object!" Exclaimed Shadow in an angry tone._

_He froze for a second. His ruby eyes widened. The realization hit him like a tsunami. Everytime Rasgnarrok was near him, the scar always burned!_

_"So, I can detect Rasgnarrok when he's near?" Asked Shadow._

_Sonic nodded his head in agreement. Shadow almost vomited when the broken ear shoke, showing a bit of the bloody inside of the member._

_"As marked, you should know where he is and the rest of the Tears are. Just concentrate."_

_"Why did he 'mark' me?" Asked Shadow with a confused voice, frowning at the same time._

_"You are the first in decades that survived an attack from him. He didn't know about this, because 0 weakness was intelligence. You two are now conn-" started Sonic, but he never finished._

_The blue hedgehog suddenly arched his back and screamed in agony. Shadow jumped on his feet and rushed to his side. To his disgust and horror, a gaping hole had appeared on blue's stomach. The hedgehog was curled up on his side, as crimson blood flowed from it. He whimpered when Shadow placed a hand of his trembling flanc. The black hog seemed worried out of his mind._

_"Are you okay? __**Son of a bitch!**__" He exclaimed, seeing the injury._

_"How are you alive? This pierced important organs!" He continued, examining the injury._

_Sonic sobbed a bit._

_"I can feel the pain, but I can't die. Shads, you have to leave. Rasgnarrok just got a new Tear." The blue hero said, making his counterpart widen his ruby eyes._

_"I won't leave."_

_Sonic smiled weakly at him from his curled up position. He hated forcing people, but Rasgnarrok was going to arrive at any minute for the usual beating. It was rather painful at first, but he got used to getting his mental body slashed, cut, burned by the demoniacal creature. And the blue hedgehog didn't want his counterpart to see that. He knew Shadow would be enraged, because the black hedgehog cared for him like he did himself for Tails and Knuckles._

_"It's not like you have the choice. Maybe it's the last time we will ever met. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." He said weakly._

_Before Shadow could do anything, the transparent floor below him gave up. He could only scream one last time as the trembling, curled up form of his rival left his view:_

_"SONIC!"_

* * *

"SONIC!"

The scream resonated in the whole hospital, scaring the shit out of everyone. On his bed, Shadow had raised up, his crimson eyes widened in pure desperation, his breath laborious. The look Sonic gave him before he fell was the same Maria gave him before he was expelled from the ARK. The two scenes were almost identical, which made the hog's heart shatter when he thought about his rival's condition. The pain was too much to bear for the Blue Blur. Shadow was almost certain that it was the last time he would ever see his riv-no, his friend, ever again.

Around the bed was Tails, Knuckles, Sovgir, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Espio, who gasped when Shadow screamed. Rouge rushed to his side, trying to calm the now curled up hedgehog. The others were frozen at the sight of Shadow crying. It was indeed a very rare sight, the Ultimate LIfeform crying like a kid. The white bat hugged him, avoiding the ebony and ruby quills. She heard him cry.

"Sonic...Maria..." cried the normally strong hedgehog.

After a eternity, Rouge spoke softly:

"Shhhh...It's alright Shads..." she said.

But she only managed to make him sob a bit more. Only Sonic called him like that. Sovgir sighed, understanding what happened.

"Sonic contacted him." She said gravely.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed everyone, except Rouge who too concentrated hugging the black hedgehog.

Sovgir's sapphire gaze met Shadow's ruby one.

"What did he tell you?"

A while after, the gang was silent. Everyone, even Knuckles, had tears in their eyes when Shadow managed to tell them in a hoarse voice, between sobs, what he saw and what Sonic told him. Everyone had a new, blazing determination. They were going to save Sonic, no matter what.

"Where is Rasgnarrok now?" Asked Sovgir.

Shadow, who was now back to his normal self, responded:

"How should I know?"

"Well, Sonic did say you could locate Rasgnarrok by concentrating on him." Pointed out Espio.

Shadow raised a eyebrow, confused. He quickly understood and closed his red eyes. He concentrated on Rasgnarrok. The golden eyes. The spikes. The muscular limbs. The razor sharp claws. The shark teeth. The murderous, cold stare. The high pitched scream and roars. The amazing speed and strength. He felt his world spin like if he was in the middle of a tornado. When he opened his red eyes, the group was gone, he was standing in a place cloaked in the darkness. A scene formed.

* * *

A guard was walking around in a corridor, next to one looking the same with the GUN armor. They were talking. A lot.

"Did you see the news?"

"Yeah I did. Shadow didn't have a chance! Did you see that thing? It was fast!"

"It gave me creeps. I'm worried." Said the other, who was more slender and shorter.

"Hahaha! Good one!" Exclaimed the other, who was tall and bulky.

"No I'm serious." Said the other, shivering slightly.

The bulky one raised a eyebrow.

"Why?"

The other played with his walky-talky, clearly uncomfortable.

"Did you see the black tigny the thing ate?"

"Yeah. It made him bigger. He squashed that echidna like it was nothing and played _golf_with the bee!"

Neither notice the large shadow at the corner of the corridor, waiting for the moment to strike, or the small droplets of blood falling from the owner's teeth. The gigantic jaws were opened, the size of a human, and a small chuckle escaped black lips.

"Well, I found out that we were keeping a object identical to that pearl. We don't know what it is."

_"And I suppose you know where it is?"_Said a cold voice.

The two young humans froze.

"Who is it?" Asked the taller.

A pair of large, golden, reptilian eyes appeared out of nowhere from the corner of the corridor. The two soldiers almost screamed in terror as they saw the creature move. It was _big_. Big and tall as a elephant. The humans readied their guns. They shivered when a sarcastic laugh was heard, coming from the dark beast.

_"I won't kill you if you answer my question. Now, where is it?" _Said the creature in the calmest, but scariest voice the humans had ever heard.

The humans simply readied their guns.

"Answer first: who are you!" Exclaimed the bulky soldier.

The creature sighed. But he liked to play this game. Plant fear in those young souls. See the horror grow in their eyes. Feel the realisation strike them. See them run from him, screaming like pigs being slaughtered. Taste their blood on his tongue. See them tried to run, even if escaping was futile…

_"Fine. I like to play too, you know? And to answer the question, you already know me."_The monster exclaimed in that calm voice.

The small human paled.

"Frank! It's the creature who attacked the President!"

"It got bigger?"

Rasgnarrok sighed in mock defeat.

_"I guess I have to search on my own."_

The jaws opened and lunged at the young soldiers, who hadn't the time to scream that they were eaten alive.

* * *

Shadow's eyes snapped open. He thought the soldiers were very unfortunate to meet the god of Apocalypse. He had to hurry before too many lives were taken. And made part of them.

"GUN base. Where we first met Rasgnarrok. There's a Tear there." He said in one breath.

Rouge widened her eyes at the realisation.

"So that's why he came there in the first place!"

"What are we waiting for? Time to kick a god's ass." Said Knuckles while making his knuckles crack.

Amy got out her hammer.

"For Sonic!"

Silver got up, his body surrounded in a turquoise aura. He spoke harshly:

"Time for payback!"

Espio also got up. He checked his bracelets while saying:

"This is for Mobius."

Blaze jumped out of her chair, a fireball on each hand.

"God can be killed. And that's going to happen to Rasgnarrok."

Sovgir took out her right shotgun. She load it. The click was heard in echo in the whole room.

"Ready for the Apocalypse."

* * *

**Man that's cool! I was inspired by my older sister(who's name is ironically Maria) playing Tomb Raider Anniversary for Sovgir's artwork and all. I think I made too much emotions on this one. I'm also making a Sonadow friendship!**

**Review!**


	8. Manipulations, Lava and Tricks

**Review!**

* * *

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A blinding flash of light later, the group was standing in front of the large GUN base. Sovgir's sapphire gaze scanned the surroundings.

"He's here."

The others already knew, especially at the sight of the enormous hole on the metallic door. Tails got closer and carefully touched the edges of the hole. His blue eyes widened in horror and surprise.

"What is it Tails?" Asked Blaze.

The yellow fox turned around, his face white, clearly drained of all his blood.

"The door. It's _melted._"

The others gulped.

They entered the base by the hole. Their bodies were tense, ready for a surprise attack. Blaze had charged small fireballs in the palm of her hand, Silver had a psychic spear ready, Shadow had charged one of his infamous Chaos Spear, Amy had her Piko Piko Hammer ready, Espio was tense, his hands curled into fists, Tails was slightly crouched, ready to take off flying using his twin tails, Sovgir was pointing her shotgun everywhere at the most simple of sounds, Knuckles had his spiky fist raised, his purple eyes looking around and recording every detail, and Rouge had her black wings open to be ready to fly.

They stumbled upon their first cadavers immediately. The GUN soldier's faces were twisted in terror and pain, and a few members, like a entire arm or a leg, were mysteriously missing. Some soldiers were more than a mass of broken bones and bloody flesh, like if something squashed them. The heroes sighed at the sight of the bodies before continuing their path. A growl resonated down hall.

A gunshot.

A scream.

Silence.

The group stopped and crouched down slightly. Rasgnarrok was near. They could literally feel it. Shadow in fact did. It was the same sensation as when he was near a Chaos Emerald, but it was cold and lifeless. A sarcastic and predatory laugh was heard, making everyone jump.

_"Why don't you join me down the hall?"_

Rasgnarrok's cold voice resonated in the corridor. The Mobians understood that he was simply amused by all this bloodshed. This creature could make the devil himself faint in fear. Shadow entered the large room first. He shivered at the memory.

_**Flashback **_

_Scream were heard. Roars too. Shadow raced to the main hall, to gasp at the sight of the scene._

_Blood._

_Everywhere._

_It was covering with its dark, crimson color the walls, the floor and even a bit of the ceiling. Lifeless soldiers were abandoned like ragdolls there and there. Small black pikes were in their bodies, or slashes were visible on the cadavers, nearly cutting them apart. Whatever came in did this, and left behind the soldiers like broken dolls._

_A gunshot was heard in a nearby corridor. Then the most horrible roar in the world. It sounded like a cross between a eagle's and a snake's. Shadow raced to the scene, charging a Chaos Spear. But what he saw made him uncharge the spear and made his jaw touch the floor._

_Human bodies were piled up in the middle of the corridor, slashed to pieces. A wall was completely destroyed, showing a lab in the other side. On the pile of bloody corpses was a creature that looked vaguely like a hedgehog. Its fur was midnight, its head was pointier, more arrow-shaped than any normal hedgehog, claws long as a human finger, and a three meter long tail covered in deadly, black spikes. The head was a bit oval, and the muzzle was pointy._

_Shadow was frozen on the spot when the gold, reptilian gaze fell on him. But he was also in shock by the sight of the shoes the creature was wearing. Covered in burns, dirt, blood, sweat and wet, but recognisable._

_**Funky red and white shoes.**_

_"S-Sonic?" Managed to choke out the Ultimate Lifeform._

_The creature simply threw its head back and roared._

As they walked to the hall were Rasgnrrok was, Rouge also remembered the same, tortuous memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Rouge flew toward the corridor. Her heart was racing as fast as Shadow. She had seen the blood, the bodies. Whatever it was came to the corridor she was flying toward, because she had heard the gunshots._

_A roar was heard._

_Strong, mighty, it resonated across the base. Rouge landed, before turning around the corner. She wished she never did._

_Blood and corpses were piled up in the middle of the corridor. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Shadow was being attacked by a black creature, who was pinning him against the wall. The albino bat clearly heard the 'shuiss' that made the monster's fang when they detracted. She froze for a second at the sight of the creature's shoes._

_Sonic's shoes._

A tear rolled on white fur. Shadow saw his friend cry and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a bit. Rouge smiled weakly at him, but her smile vanished as soon as they entered the hall.

The gang smashed themselves to each other at the sight of the carnage. Numerous body were lying there like broken dolls, some even _crushed_. Dry blood was everywhere. At the other side of the main hall, Rasgnarrok 3 was watching them with amused, golden eyes.

_"You know, it's rude to stare people."_He mocked.

The incomplete dragon looked now like a five meter tall T-Rex. But a normal T-Rex wouldn't have black fur, spikes starting from the back of the muscular neck to the tip of the tail, or the face of the god of Apocalypse. Rasgnarrok's head was the same,for the exception of the quills, who were a bit shorter than before. They were shaped Sonic's style. His muzzle was reddened by blood.

Rasgnarrok 3 smiled a bit, revealing long and thin shark fangs poking out of his gums. He suddenly raised a black furred eyebrow when he saw Sovgir.

_"Now that's a surprise. How are you doing sweetie?" _He asked softly, obviously faking.

For answer, the albino squirrel raised her shotgun at his head. Her expression was cold. Rasgnarrok chuckled. He didn't seem to be scared at all.

_"Where is the Sovgir I know?"_He said.

The white and silver squirrel scoffed.

"Where is the Rasgnarrok I know?" She retorted.

The black monster smirked.

_"Good point. Why are you here?"_He said.

"To take the Tears." Growled Tails, completely forgetting about the fact he was nearly shouting to a god of Apocalypse who had a really bad sense of humor.

_"Sonic told you. I know. I was going to pay a kind visit to him when he contacted you. I made him pay for that." _Rasgnarrok replied.

The others froze, understanding why Sonic had kicked out Shadow from his mind in such a hurry. The Ultimate Lifeform growled menacingly.

"You BASTARD!" He roared,using his jet shoes to propel himself to the god head's level.

"SHADOW DON'T!" Exclaimed Amy and Blaze at the same time.

Shadow's fist connected with Rasgnarrok's muzzle.

The result was instantly seen. Rasgnarrok stumbled back and opened his jaws, to show three columns of shark teeth. The god roared, his powerful roar making the Ultimate Lifeform deaf, before trying to bite Shadow, who used a Chaos Control to escape the deadly jaws of death. He appeared besides the gang as Rasgnarrok's back spikes raised up, a murderous look in his eyes. His face was twisted in rage.

_"I'll make you pay for that!" _He roared, before charging to the group.

Silver flew to the ceiling like Rouge and Tails, were he started to throw psychic spear after spear against the monster, Rouge flew down from time to time to kick the dragon on the muzzle, while Tails flew the higher he could, in safety, and started to locate the Tear with a Ipad looking object. Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Espio were throwing punches or hammers, for Amy's case, when they could and Sovgir was shooting the demon. Rasgnarrok cried out in enjoyment when a hammer hit him on the head and in pain when a bullet finally passed his thick fur and penetrated his right side. Thick, black blood poured out. He growled and opened his jaws. A faint red glow was starting to form at the back of his throat.

Espio saw it in time. He yelled:

"SOVGIR DODGE!"

The girl had only the time to jump out of the way as a fountain of lava erupted from Rasgnarrok's throat.

The burning liquid made the metal floor melt and the bodies burnt to charcoal. Rouge dove and grabbed Shadow left hand to lift him off the floor. Silver used his telekinesis to lift Espio and Sovgir and Tails carried up Knuckles. They could only watch as the lava flooded the entire room. Rasgnarrok stopped puking the burning liquid. His large feet were in it, and they didn't seem to be affected by the lava. The dragon then did something strange: he rolled in the burning lava before getting up, his body covered by the red magma. The lava was dripping from his fur and cooling down.

Rasgnarrok looked up to them with blazing, vivid eyes.

_"Its a race!"_

He let out a last roar before turning around and leaving the room by one of the corridors. The ground shook under him. The heroes were confused.

"A race for what?" Thought Silver out loud.

The realisation hit Knuckles.

"A race for the Tear!"

* * *

The gang had separated in teams of two as fast as they could: Silver and Blaze, Amy, Knuckles and Tails, Sovgir and Espio, and Shadow and Rouge. All of them had taken a different corridor. Espio and Sovgir had taken the same as Rasgnarrok. The whole base was silent. They had to get the piece of soul before its owner. The whole world depended on them once again.

_**Amy, Knuckles and Tails**_

The ruby echidna was walking besides the yellow fox. The pink hedgehog was following close behind. Tails was concentrated in his Ipad thing, clicking options and buttons. It made Knuckles dizzy.

Ruby ears perked up.

"Tails stop!" Their owner whispered.

The fox and the hedgehog looked at him with questionable and slightly scared looks.

"What is it? Rasgnarrok?" He asked.

Knuckles concentrated. The sound...it was footsteps.

"No. To light. Its maybe a survivor." The red mammal responded.

Besides him, Tails froze, his blue eyes wide. Amy had her emerald eyes open wide, a shocked expression on her face. Knuckles frowned before following his gaze. His jaw dropped.

There, walking calmly around the turn and leaving behind the three was...

...Sonic.

"SONIKKU!" Screamed Amy, running after him.

The other two followed.

_**Silver and Blaze.**_

The two were floating around, traveling slowly toward the other side of the corridor. The silver hedgehog was using his powers to make the purple cat float.

A sadic laugh was heard.

The two came to a halt, their bodies tensed. They suddenly gasped and Blaze looked ready to faint. At the end the corridor, flying toward the turn, was Mephiles.

The crystal hedgehog gave them an evil smirk before floating away. The two made the most stupid act: they followed.

_**Shadow and Rouge**_

Shadow was looking around, a Chaos Spear charged, while Rouge was deep in thoughts. The albino bat suddenly impacted against the black hedgehog in front of her. She blinked.

"Shadow watch out!" She said while rolling her aquamarine eyes.

No respond.

The bat frowned before looking above the Ultimate Lifeform's shoulder. Her mouth opened wide. A girl was walking away, toward the other side of the corridor, to the turn. Her soft blond hair waved down to her back, and she was wearing a knee-length blue dress and a pair of blue shoes. But it wasn't any normal girl.

It was _Maria._

The girl made a wink at them before running to the corridors turn and leaving behind the startled duo.

"MARIA!" Screamed Shadow in despair, running after his lost friend.

The albino bat behind him followed as fast as she could.

In another room, golden eyes glowed. A chuckle passed the long fangs.

* * *

**If ya know what's happening in the story, you'll get a cookie! Is this chapter too long or short? Please respond!**

**And thanks Sonicfan105 for giving me the motivation for my final exams!(I'm probably gonna screw them up anyway...) Thanks dude!**

**Review!**


	9. Hostage

**Review please!**

* * *

"How do you know Rasgnarrok?" Asked Espio, trying to start conversation.

Sovgir sighed. _God bless me for having patience...mortals are so annoying..._

"He was my friend. I really liked him then." She responded, setting her shotgun back on her shoulder.

Espio raised a scaly eyebrow at her answer.

"Like, like like or just friends?" He asked.

It took all the will of the world for the white and silver squirrel to not bash his scaly purple head in with one solid punch.

The white goddess and the Chaotix member were walking in the corridor, following the large, deep and slightly melted footprints the God of Apocalypse had left behind. Sovgir was on her guards. Rasgnarrok liked to trick and twist people, sometimes literally for the twisting. He was surely going to trap them.

The annoying cameleon spoke again:

"I am talking to you Sov." He said.

The squirrel stopped, then looked at him in surprise.

_"Sov?" _She said, not believing.

The chameleon, who had also stop walking, nodded, a heavy blush spreading on his face. The goddess found it amusing.

"You need a nickname you know?" He said in a shy voice.

"If you want to be killed, ask again." retorded Sovgir.

A growl resonated in the hall. Sovgir mentally cursed herself for letting her guard down. Rasgnarrok was just waiting for that.

Espio and her crouched down by instinct.

"What was that?" Thought the purple reptile out loud.

Sovgir rolled her blue eyes. How could she stand mortals were beyond her own reach.

"Who do you thin-"

_**BOOOM!**_

There goes the right wall.

A large, circular black object, like a hedgehog when it's curled up, rolled in and squashed the duo...

...if Sovgir didn't shove herself and Espio out of the way.

The two fell on their back. The silver striped squirrel immediately scrambled up and lifted the confused purple detective up without pity. In this situation, being down is being dead.

The giant spiky thing impacted the other wall before uncurling. It was, as Sovgir expected, Rasgnarrok. The cold lava was making a ugly, but rather effective armor for his sides, hips, shoulders and the top of his head, except for the four, black pearls positioned in a line on his forehead.

The demon got up and turned around, facing the duo with a smirk. Sovgir glared at him, as Espio readied his trademark explosives stars of his bracelets.

Rasgnarrok chuckled at his action.

_"Seriously, fire is my element and you are thinking of blowing me up? How foolish. You chose the wrong side Sovgir."_He commented, looking at the white and silver mammal.

Sovgir scoffed, taking out her two small guns, who were resting on her slender hips.

Rasgnarrok jumped in the air and curled up again. The gigantic version of Sonic's trademark spindash, testify for the fusion between the speedy blue hedgehog and the God of Apocalypse, rolled toward Sovgir, too heavy to leave the ground.

_**Tails, Knuckles and Amy**_

"Sonic come_ back_!"

"SONIKKU!"

"Chaos _dammit!_Sonic get back here!"

None of their cries had a effect or answer on the blue hedgehog running toward the circular end of the long corridor, who was divided in two tunnels. Sound were echoing from the two division, but the pink hedgehog, the yellow fox and the red echidna were desperate to catch up with the speedy blue hedgehog to listen carefully.

"Goddammit Sonic!" Screamed Knuckles, accelerating.

He caught up with the hedgehog fast in a burst of adrenaline. The ruby echidna notice something. Sonic's face. It was...fake, for some reason. It didn't seem natural for Knuckles. The emerald eyes were empty, lifeless. The Guardian shock his head, before extending a arm to grab his friend...

...and passed right _through_the blue shoulder.

A look of shock appeared on the Mobians face as Sonic, without stopping, turned his head around and smiled like a devil at the shocked echidna. Knuckles realised that the hedgie's eyes were gold.

Reptilian gold.

The echidna, understanding the trick, screamed in rage:

"RASGNARROK!"

The blue hedgehog made him a wink before dissipating like a mirage. That's when Knuckles realised he was still running, after nothing.

"MARIA!"

PAFF!

The distressed black hedgehog and the angry red echidna impacted rather violently. The Guardian glared at the Ultimate Lifeform, who didn't even bother to look at him before scrambling up and febrily looking around.

"MARIA! MARIA! MARIA!" He called, eyes rolling like crazy, searching.

A feminine and extremely worried voice boomed in the corridor, as Tails and Amy came to a stop:

"Shadow stop! It's just a illusion!"

The bio-hog froze for a second. He looked at her, before his crimson gaze glued itself to the metallic floor. Rouge, feeling guilty, pulled him into a hug in front of everybody. Shadow didn't argue. He needed a bit of comfort. So, he stayed calm, enjoying the hug.

Until his right ear twitched.

He detached from the bat as the group heard shouts, curses, and metal breaking from the other tunnel. They got in a fighting stance, ready to confront Rasgnarrok.

The corridor entrance _blew up_. Pieces of metal, dirt and other things flew toward all the direction. The group opened their eyes just in time to see Mephiles vanish.

Silver burst or should I say, flew out of the tunnel right after, surrounded in a turquoise aura. Blaze came out of the tunnel with a angry face as psychic spear was in the silver hedgehog's hands. He turned around, searching for the demon of time.

His gaze stopped on Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Tails. Blaze was looking at him, tapping her foot.

"Illusion?" He asked.

"Yes." Retorded flatly responded Knuckles, Amy and Tails at the same time.

The ground shook. The team looked around, their senses driving them to the edge.

"What _now_?" Exclaimed Amy in a exhausted tone.

Another shake. Shadow frowned. It sounded like if...his red eyes widened.

_Crap..._

Rouge notice. Before she could do something, the black hedgehog Chaos Controlled them a good ten meters from where they were.

It was just in time, as a small hole appeared on the roof. Something white was sent flying out, shortly followed by a very panicked purple chameleon.

**"SOVGIR!"**Espio screamed, catching the dazed goddess bridal style.

Landing on his feet, he turned around to the shocked group. It seemed to be like a movie as behind him, a huge black object fell out from a new, bigger hole. It uncurled and roared at everyone. His golden eyes were fixed on Espio.

Rasgnarrok charged, his head lowered to catch them more easily. The ground shook each time his muscular feet touched the metallic ground of the base.

"ESPIO LOOK OUT!" Screamed Rouge.

The purple chameleon threw Sovgir at the group and turned around, facing the God of Apocalypse. He screamed when the jaws closed around him. He screamed even more when the blood soaked teeth sank in his fragile body. Rasgnarrok started to shake his head left to right brutally, sinking his teeth deeper. His victim stopped screaming.

"ESPIO!" Screamed Tails, Rouge and Amy, horrified.

Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze were doing nothing, petrified by the sight of so much blood. Rasgnarrok raised his head up, Espio hanging between his jaws, like a lifeless doll. The black, incomplete dragon glared at the team with his golden eyes.

"You want him, give me the Tear. Main Hall in one hour." He growled.

The deity then turned around and ran out of the tunnel, leaving a horrified silence behind.

* * *

_First thing Espio notice, was the cold. And the numb feeling. He was surprised he was still alive after that. Slowly, he opened his eyes, to see black. He frowned. Where was he?_

_He got in a sitting position and looked at himself. Billions of question appeared in his mind as he realised he wasn't injured at all. But Rasgnarrok had eaten him. Was he in his stomach?_

_"Espio?"_

_The purple chameleon jumped on his feet at the sound. Looking around, he realised that he was standing on a glass floor..._

_His eyes widened. Was he in Sonic's soul?_

_That was impossible. There was no clouds, no sun. Just a big grey mist. And he was in the middle of it. The atmosphere was cold, distant, lifeless. Espio felt out of place. A feeling he didn't like at all crawled in. _

_The feeling of fear._

_"Sonic?" He called out._

_A growl was his answer. Something moved between the mist. It was big. __**Huge**__._

_Six golden eyes the size of a bus each appeared in the storm, a hundred meters above Espio. The cameleon gasped as the creature appeared completely. The head was the same, and did the eyes._

_"Es?" Called the same, weak voice._

_Espio's eyes lowered from the golden eyes, to the muscular chest. Seven black pearls were encrusted there in a perfect circle. In the middle of it, there was a glob of grey liquid. In it was a blue mist, who sometimes recreated the contours of a familiar hedgehog from time to time._

_Espio heard soft cries from there._

_"Sonic..." the purple chameleon whispered._

_"I...gave up." Cried the blue mist._

_The black pearls started to glow. Rasgnarrok roared, a high pitched roar that resonated in the strange dimension. The gigantic wings unfolded, making the God of Apocalypse look bigger, which he didn't needed. The creature opened his jaws, showing a endless abyss of pearly white teeth the size of a human, and lunged at the petrified Espio, who's last sound he heard was crying before the jaws of death closed around him for a second time._

* * *

In reality, Rasgnarrok was watching with amusement the purple mortal cry, scream and beg in his sleep.

The two were under the GUN base, were Shadow and the other mortals were searching for the dam Tear. Rasgnarrok had dug the small cave they were in using Sonic's trademark spindash. The God knew that the black hedgehog and his friends could find him with that blasted link he had with the rodent.

Rasgnarrok closed his golden eyes for a second, who were glowing faintly. A small smile crawled on his reptilian muzzle. Sonic finally submitted to him. The mortal had finally understood. The fusion was stronger, enabling him to use Sonic's abilities, like curling up like a hedgehog. That ability was very useful, and the black monster couldn't wait to use the others.

Now the fusion was nearly complete, Perfect Rasgnarrok was getting closer.

* * *

**Review please! I'm sorry if uploads take so long, cuz I have final exams, like, now!**


	10. Adversary of the past

**Review! Snif...I feel bad for Espio...**

**I finished my final exams! I'm FREEEE! YA!**

**Ok totally random, I know-_-**

* * *

Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze and Silver stared at the blood covering the floor. It happened soo fast, yet soo slow at the same time. At first, the purple chameleon had been landing on the floor, Sovgir in his arms, the second he was doodling lifelessly between the jaws of Rasgnarrok. Espio was surely dead. The God of Apocalypse never took captives. It was always kill, with no mercy.

What the _hell_they were going to say to Charmy and Vector?

They didn't have a clue.

At that moment, a very sore white squirrel woke up in the arms of Knuckles. Sovgir blinked several times, and her eyes travelled the shocked group. Her gaze finally stopped on the bloody mess on the metallic floor. She let out a gasp and jumped out of the red echidna's grasp. Knuckles seemed to realise that he had been the one to catch her when Espio threw her to them, in a frantic movement to save her from the God of Apocalypse. The group seemed to wake up. Especially Amy.

"ESPIO!" She screamed, rushing to the tunnel were the God of Apocalypse left.

"Amy no!" Yelled Tails and Knuckles in worry.

The pink hedgehog didn't listen. She continued to run toward the tunnel's entrance when a turquoise aura suddenly surrounded her. Amy came to a brutal stop, not able to move. She kicked and screamed, but it didn't have any effect.

"Silver let me GO!" The pink menace growled.

The silver hedgehog shook his head in disagreement.

"Why not!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, Rasgnarrok will kill Espio if we don't give him the Tear. If you try to attack him, he will kill Espio." Said Silver in a slightly trembling voice.

Silver, like Cream, was naturally calm and carrying, distasteful of the urge to fight and face danger. He had seen blood before, but this was a whole new level. He had never seen soo much evil and violence in one creature. He was scared, no, he was terrified of Rasgnarrok. Mephiles, Iblis and Solaris were nothing compared to the God of Apocalypse.

The silver hedgehog let go of Amy, who stood there crying, as another yell resonated across the tunnel:

"WHAT!" Screamed Sovgir, her blue eyes wide.

It took a minute to explain everything to the white goddess. Sovgir was perplex about one thing. Why would Rasgnarrok send others to do his things? That wasn't his style. He always went solo. He had the power to do things alone. This was a rather obvious trick. The God of Apocalypse surely had his reason. Every move he made, even word escaping his throat was part of a clever plan. The dark god was a twisted identity, a mere shadow of the Rasgnarrok she knew.

"You know he's going to double cross you." Said Sovgir in a stern voice.

Shadow nodded, like Blaze and Knuckles.

"We know." Said Tails, his eyes not leaving the floor.

The group went quiet. Everyone was deep in thoughts, their eyes glued to the bloody mess. Silver broke the silence:

"We have to give him the Tear." He said firmly, making the rest of the group look up and widen their eyes.

"Are you _crazy_!" Exclaimed Blaze, outraged.

Gold met gold.

"We don't have another choice." Said the silver hedgehog.

The purple cat gave a sigh and looked down, defeated.

"You're right."

"How are we going to find the Tear? We don't have enough time!" Suddenly yelped Knuckles.

"We can split in groups." Pointed out Rouge.

"And get in the same mess again?" Responded flatly Sovgir.

The group turned around to look at her.

"Do you have any ideas then?" Growled Knuckles to the white goddess.

"We could follow that." said Shadow in his usual calm tone, making the others turn around and look at him.

"What are you talking about?" The group exclaimed, as Shadow pointed something above them.

The Mobian heroes looked up,to see something very, very strange. Tails's jaw dropped and Sovgir's eyes went wide.

A glob of blue mist.

The little sphere was floating a few meters above them, waiting to be notice. When the group's eyes fell on him, the glob flew up vertically, into the roof's giant hole. It hovered there, waiting for them to catch up.

Silver was the first to snap out of it.

"C'mon!" He exclaimed to the others, flying up to join the glob of blue mist.

The mist made a crystalline sound and flew toward the big hole Rasgnarrok had made, when he almost crushed Sovgir and Espio. Shadow Chaos Controlled, in a blinding flash of light, the group to the upper floor. Amy made a yelp and ran after the glob, like the rest of the group.

* * *

_"That's it mortals, fall for the bait." _Whispered Rasgnarrok, his golden eyes not leaving the flying spiral, where the image of Shadow and the group chasing after the glob was show.

"They are going to realise it's a illusion." Growled a voice behind him.

The reptile turned around, looking in amusement at the chained up Espio. The chameleon was a mess. Blood was covering his usually purple scales and he was shivering, too weak to do anything but talk. The chains on his wrist were killing him, being rusted and very sharp. They were digging in his flesh, causing the cameleon great pain.

"Why don't you get the Tear yourself? Are you that lazy?" Teased the Chaotix member, even if he knew he was playing with fire.

Rasgnarrok made a yan, showing off his large fans. He replied flatly:

_"I know what I'm doing, mortal."_he said.

Before adding in a calm voice:

_"Sonic, take care of him."_

A blue mist suddenly escaped the vivid, gold eyes and surrounded Espio. The detective screamed in pure pain. Every fiber of his body was burning. His senses were in overdrive. The azure fog mercilessly attacked his soul, throwing images in Espio's mind of Sovgir, Charmy and Vector lying dead, burned, crushed or drowned. Espio's body was travelled by horrifying and rather violent spasm, before his legs gave up. He crumpled to the floor and gasped for air, feeling light-headed.

The mist left Espio alone and flew near Rasgnarrok, who had been staring at the scene in amusement. The blue fog reabsorbed in the black hybrid's body, leaving the God of Apocalypse to laugh maniacally.

* * *

"Can that thing go any slower..." Growled Shadow, running after the blue glob.

The sphere of light made a sharp turn on the right, almost making the black hedgehog pursuing him fall. Shadow's jet-powered shoes blazed, scorching the ground, as the black hedgehog ran closer to the blue glob. The rest of the team was running behind him, exhausted after so much running.

The group didn't even think about the dangers the glob could be, nor the possibility that Rasgnarrok was behind this strange phenomenon. They were concentrated to follow the sphere, who could lead them to the Tear, and Espio's only hope of survival. The only one thinking about the obvious trick was Sovgir, but the white and silver squirrel didn't speak. Like everyone else, she was worried about Espio's safety.

"Shadow can you tell it to slow down!" Screamed Knuckles from the end of the tunnel.

"I'm trying echidna!" Yelled back Shadow.

The group continued to chase the blue for endless minutes until the tunnel came to a end, finished by a big, rectangular, metallic door. The azure mist flew toward the door and vanished like a mirage. The group and Shadow came to a stop in front of the large metallic entrance, wondering what just happened and what was in the other side of the door. Rouge and Silver, who had been flying instead of running like the others, landed as Shadow got closer to the large door

Slowly, the black hedgehog open it and got in, soon followed by the others.

The place wasn't big.

It was_ huge_.

The room was rectangular, with a extremely high roof, where vines and other things that looked like big, blue spider webs were obscuring the roof. It was impossible to see the metal above. The ground was also made of metal, but it was covered by two centimeters of water. But what caught the attention of the group was at the other side, on a small, yet elegant pedestal.

A small, black pearl.

A Tear.

Sovgir was the first to snap out of it. The silver and white squirrel ran toward the black sphere, completely forgetting about everyone else. Her only interest right was now the Tear.

As she passed Shadow, a mighty roar was heard, startling everyone.

Shadow grabbed Sovgir's left forearm, stopping her from running. The white goddess didn't even complain. Her senses were now on alert.

"What was that?" Whispered Amy, her voice slightly trembling.

The vine on the ceiling suddenly moved, and a big, scaly object fell in front of the desperate heroes. Blaze, Tails and Silver froze, not expecting this. Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles immediately took a fighting stance, and Sovgir quickly followed, taking out her two small guns.

For answer, the Bio-Lizard roared again.

* * *

**Please send a review guys! I would really appreciate it!**

**And you totally didn't expect Bio to make a appearance, did you?**


	11. Bio's return

**Bio's return**

**Review! And I'm soo sorry for the late update, i'm just being really busy!(In fact it was my family who was busy, they just dragged me in with them...)**

* * *

The Bio-Lizard roared again, lifting himself on his back paws. His eyes were fixed on Shadow, and he looked pretty pissed off.

Sovgir, having never seeing something like the scaly creature who really wanted to chop their heads off in front of them, froze and gasped. That thing was big, but she had seen a lot bigger.

Trust her.

"What is _that_?" She asked in unbelieving voice.

"Shadow's brother." Responded flatly Rouge and Knuckles at the same time.

The black hedgehog whirled around, a outraged expression on his face.

"He is NOT my broth-" he started, but the reptile in front of them suddenly slammed down on all four.

BAMMM!

The group were sent flying because of the shockwave.

* * *

_"Hmm...now you understand?" _Said Rasgnarrok with a chuckle, turning his head around to look at the chained up Espio.

"The Bio-Lizard! You knew it was here?" Said the purple chameleon in disbelief.

The Deity of Apocalypse laughed maniacally.

_"Of course...of course...If it wasn't there, I would get the Tear myself._" he growled in amusement.

"Because you are lazy?"

SLAP!

Espio's cheek received a strong smack. Because of his weakness, his vision went blurry. When he could see again, he gasped in horror.

Sonic was standing in front of him, the same annoyed look on his face Rasgnarrok had. He looked like his usual self, except for the expression and those slit pupils. For like minutes, Espio stood there, in complete shock, looking at the blue hedgehog who was supposed to be his friend. He couldn't believe it, even if he was seeing it with his own eyes. Finally, a sound escaped his now bleeding mouth:

"H-How?

Rasgnarrok chuckled, and Sonic did exactly the same. They looked amused.

_"I am just duplicating myself. That creature you think is Sonic is in fact me, but looking as my vessel. The blue fog that attacked you was also me, but with a more...ghostly touch. What do you think, mortal?" _Rasgnarrok and Sonic said at the same time, with the same voice.

The chameleon ninja stayed silent, staring in total shock the azure speedster in front of him. Sonic and Rasgnarrok smirked before the hedgehog disappeared like a mirage.

_"I thought so."_

The reptile then resumed to watch the battle.

* * *

"Now this all make sense..." whispered Sovgir, firing more bullet to the Bio-Lizard.

"What make sense?" Asked Tails and Amy, standing besides her.

The trio was perched in the vines, as Tails tried to find a strategy to defeat the Bio-Lizard, while Sovgir broke all hell loose, or should I say, broke all bullet lose on Bio, using her two small guns. As for Amy, she threw hammer after hammer at the orange Lizard's head.

Under them, the battle raged. Shadow was Chaos Spear after Chaos Spear, hitting the legs, chest and life support system of the creature. Rouge was kicking the monster on the head from time to time when she could fly down without becoming snack for the monster, while Knuckles was throwing everything he found at it. Barrels, rocks, bones, everything he got his hand on.

Blaze had her hands throwing fire at the creature's belly. As for Silver, he was floating above the battle ground, throwing psychic attack after psychic attack at the orange reptile. The Bio-Lizard roared in pain and frustration, before getting on his back legs again. Bio then slammed down hard on the metallic ground of the base, throwing Blaze, Shadow and Knuckles off the ground. They quickly got up and threw themselves back in the fight.

"He use strategy. He's going to make us tired with the fight with this thing, and when we will defeat it, he's going to get the soul fragment." Explained Sovgir, her silver gaze never leaving the battle.

She took aim and fired. Bio-Lizard screamed in pain as one of his eyes blew up. He staggered backward, before opening his mouth. A energy ball started to form. Shadow saw it.

"Oh no! You aren't going to you son of a bitch!" He screamed, charging.

_"LANGUAGE _SHADOW!" Growled Amy from the vines.

The charcoal hedgehog didn't even bother to look at her. He was completely concentrated. His right arm made a throwing movement, he roared, clear as the day:

_"Chaos Spear!"_

The golden projectile flew out of his hand and impacted the Bio-Lizard's life support system. It cracked and fissured. The energy sphere immediately died in the creature's throat and he shivered, then roared. Another sphere suddenly charged and left his mouth. Silver was knocked off the sky. He fell right besides the gigantic right front paw of the beast.

He didn't get back up.

"SILVER!" Screamed Amy and Blaze, the purple cat and Knuckles rushing to their friend's aid as Bio lifted his paw and slammed it down...

...on a fire shield.

The large lizard screamed in pain as the fire burned his paw. He staggered backward, screaming. Blaze let the shield down, and looked at her gloved hands with a large grin. Silver got up and looked at her in amazement. Knuckles was grumbling, looking at his burned gloves. He glared at the cat, who didn't notice.

"I didn't know I could do that!" Blaze exclaimed happily.

"'_I didn't know I could do that!_'" imitated Knuckles in a girly voice.

The trio got back in the fight.

Yellow ears suddenly perked up.

"THAT'S IT!" Tails exclaimed excitedly.

He then screamed on top of his lungs:

"GUYS HIT THE LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM!"

''You didn't notice that before?'' flatly responded Sovgir, a silver eyebrow raised.

Bio's head pointed up and he looked at the trio. Amy and Sovgir glared at the fox, whose ears dropped.

"Ops."

Bio-Lizard slammed against the wall with all its strengths. The vines shook, making Amy scream.

"We're going to die!" The pink hedgehog screamed.

The others rolled their eyes.

"Not on my watch." Growled Sovgir, throwing herself off the vine.

Shadow threw another spear at Bio, who roared again,and tried to bite him. The black hedgehog dodged. But he could escape the tail swinging at him. The impact send him flying to the Tear's pedestal, and the gem itself fell on his gloved hand.

Somewhere in the battle field, Sovgir's voice boomed:

"SHADOW GET IT AWAY FROM YOU OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE SONIC!"

The black hedgehog instantly jumped away from the pearl. He whirled around , just in time to see Bio roar a centimeter from his face. The creature looked pissed. In his mouth, a energy sphere charged. Shadow was trapped.

Crap...

The Bio-Lizard's attack suddenly died down, and it coughed madly. It wheezed before collapsing, dead. The entire room shock from the fall. Shadow raised a eyebrow.

_What the hell?_

He and the rest of the group then spotted Sovgir, climbing off the lizard's back. The cables connecting the life support system were now connected wrong or simply broken. The silver and white squirrel dusted herself nonchalantly, like if she didn't just kill a 10 meter tall lizard.

"I'm horrible with electronics."

Silver and Blaze laughed at the answer. Tails helped Amy off the vines, as the group gattered besides the pedestal.

"So, we give him the Tear for Espio?" Started Blaze.

Silver and Sovgir shook their heads.

"It's too dangerous, right?" The silver hedgehog said, looking at the squirrel.

"Hell yeah it is." Responded Amy, tapping with her right foot.

Shadow raised a eyebrow.

"And you told me to watch my language?" He said with a smirk.

Amy snorted, while the others, Tails, Rouge, Silver and Blaze, chuckled. Sovgir smiled.

But her smile suddenly disappeared, to morph into pure horror.

"KNUCKLES DON'T!" She screamed, pushing Shadow out of the way and rushing to the echidna, who was bending down to grab the Tear.

Knuckles's gloveless hand touched the black pearl.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Rasgnarrok 4

**Review!**

* * *

The moment Knuckle's hand touched the ebony gem, a shock travelled his red-furred body, like if he had just been electrocuted. He screamed in pain and bolted away from the Tear. Pain travelled his body, as a cold sensation was felt in his chest. He stood there, trembling and whimpering, his purple eyes not leaving the source of his pain.

Sovgir rushed to his side. She shook him, slapped him across the face, but he didn't flinch. He kept whimpering and shivering. That's when something strange and shocking happened: the Tear broke in pieces and disintegrated.

The group of Mobian heroes stood there, frozen. Tails was the first to get out of his shook.

"Is he?" He asked, fearing the worst.

Sovgir's watery silver eyes fell on the yellow fox.

"I-I don't know." She whispered.

BAMM!

A punch from Knuckles send the squirrel flying to the group, who fell under impact. Shadow was the first to get up. His crimson eyes widened at a unusual sight. The other heroes gasped. Sovgir's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

Knuckles was bent down, looking at the finger-long claws growing in shock. He screamed in pain, as his fur became black reddish. His tail grew longer, reaching two meters. His quills rearranged themselves into a line, starting between his ears and ending at the beginning of his tail. His legs's bone broke, to rearrange themselves so Knuckles would have four articulations. His muzzle and forehead became one, as his head became oval and pointy, arrow-shaped. His nose was still there. His eyes became more pointy and narrowed, as his iris became nonexistent and the white of his eyes became purple. The pupils became slit and bigger, touching the up and down of his eye ridge. Bronze spikes appeared on his tail. A black pearl came out on his forehead.

The creature roared, his jaws wide open, showing the pointy barracuda-like teeth with the long fangs. Shadow immediately took a fighting position, like the rest of the group.

"It's Rasnarrok 0." Whispered Tails in fright.

The monster, for answer, roared.

* * *

_"Well this is unexpected..." _said Rasgnarrok 3 in a flat tone, watching his early form roar.

Espio notice he sounded pissed. His eyes widened when he saw the image on the spiral.

"Knuckles!" He yelled.

Rasgnarrok's head whipped around.

_"Shut up, mortal."_He growled angrily.

The God of Apocalypse seemed seconds away from ripping his head off. He was more than pissed. Because of the echidna's stupidity, he had now to retrieve the pearl from the echidna's forehead himself. That would be easy, considering 0 was pretty stupid. But he was fast and Rasgnarrok 3 had to evade his poison. The dragon was snapped out of his thoughts by his prisoner:

"What are you going to do?"

The incomplete monster smirked.

_"I'll have to go get my soul piece myself." _He growled.

Before Espio could say anything, he was trapped in Rasgnarrok's jaws. the cameleon became livid and closed his golden eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came. Instead, the metallic chains binding him to the ground and wall of the cavern were broken. He was lifted of the ground carefully.

Rasgnarrok took one last look at the cavern before spindashing the roof, digging his way out. The spiral of light, who was showing the image of Shadow trying to battle 0 with the other heroes, died down, making the cave dark, forever.

The dragon came out of the ground in the main hall.

_Richer send me here the first time. Soo many memories..._

His expression hardened at the thought of the doctor. He had what he deserved, trying to control him. Him! The God of Apocalypse, controlled by a tiny human? What did mortals had in their heads.

But to think about it, some were interesting. Like Sonic. That creature puzzled him. Rasgnarrok tortured him the worst way possible, but the blue hedgehog didn't give up. It's only when he saw one of his friends almost get killed that he gave up. Emotion like love or friendship were a mystery for the dark god, since the day he was slayed.

He remembered. Sovgir was playing with the other habitant in the top of the Tree of Creation, a brown eagle. Rasgnarrok was in his perfect form, napping on the roots of the moon-sized tree.

That's when it happened.

FLASHBACK

_On a plain of emerald grass, a tree stood, tall, mighty, the size of the Moon. The wood was a shiny brown, the green leaves, the smallest being the size of a house, where almost glowing. Large bluish spheres were attached to the the tree's branches, like fruits. Those were the universes. The mortal's worlds._

_On the base of the Tree of Creation, a gigantic, black dragon the size of the island of Manhattan was napping. He looked a lot like a european dragon. Rasgnarrok was curled up, his eyes closed, a small smile on his muzzle. Smoke was coming out of his nose as he slept, unaware of what was going to happen._

_A bright flash of light woke him up. Instantly, the mastodon was on his feet, his wings open to look bigger, which he didn't need. He lifted himself on his back legs, his spiky tail hitting the ground repeatedly, leaving large dents. He was ready to protect the Tree, and his friends._

_A glowing, gold projectile suddenly came out of nowhere and pierced his stomach. Rasgnarrok screamed in pain as in surprise, and the gold thing came out of his back in a burst of crimson blood._

_The dragon collapsed on his side and screamed, screamed, calling for his friends to come..._

_...but they didn't._

_Tears welled up in his amber eyes as the gold object landed in front of him. He could clearly see what it was now._

_A echidna, with golden fur and red eyes, wearing shoes and bracelets. he was smirking at the agonising reptile, like if he just won a prize. He had just killed Rasgnarrok, the World-Eater, the God of Apocalypse._

_Sadness filled the dying animal, as he thought about Sovgir and the brown eagle, Aouret._

_Hate replaced Sadness. Hate for the mortals, who he didn't do nothing except do Odin's, the king of all gods, orders._

_After, Anger, anger against those filthy creatures._

_Then Rage. Cold, murderous rage._

_Then Revenge. He was going to make them pay..._

_Darkness engulfed him, as he opened his jaws and, with his last bit of strength, closed them on his murderer, who's scream of surprise and pain was the last thing he saw. _

_Rasgnarrok also remembered a bright flash of light, and then his soul was broken._

_And then something went wrong._

_Terribly wrong._

_His god form had changed, and he had lost his ability to love, to be compassionate, and all the other positive emotions. He was forced to find a vessel. He then had killed his murderer's family, and watched from afar with satisfaction as the echidnas grimaced, begged, whimpered and screamed in pain as they were burned alive. After that, his vessel was set free and he had waited, waited for the right vessel. For the right one to come, whose true mission was to be his vessel._

_For the Perfect one to be born._

_Rasgnarrok had become a shadow of himself._

_A monster._

_A failed creature._

_A twisted god._

_A murderer._

Rasgnarrok closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was about to clench his jaws when he remembered about Espio. With no more compassion, he threw the chameleon to the floor, who became dizzy with the force of the hit. The Chaotix member didn't move, too weak.

The incomplete dragon then threw his head back and let out a mighty roar.

* * *

_"I told you I'll be back Shadow." _Siffed 0, smiling at the heroes.

Rouge stepped closer. Her aquamarine eyes were welded up in tears.

"Knuckles...please..." she whispered, walking closer to the creature.

Knuckles's spikes and quills puffed up, and he got in a crouched position, like if he was going to jump. Rouge's eyes widened and Shadow charged a Chaos Spear. Rasgnarrok 0 prepared himself to jump on the group...

...when a lion-like roar resonated across the base.

The heroes froze, recognizing the more evolved Rasgnarrok, as Knuckles ears perked up. His eyes narrowed even more, as he arched his back and made a weaker version of the roar.

Another roar was his response.

Before anyone could do anything, the black-reddish creature leaped over the group. He landed on all four, jumped over Bio's cadaver and ran off to the hallway. Sovgir understood.

"They're going to battle for the Tears!" She yelped, running after Rasgnarrok 0.

The heroes soon followed.

* * *

Espio watched in confusion as Rasgnarrok let out another roar. And another, and another...

A weaker roar responded, becoming louder and louder, like if...

From one of the corridors burst Rasgnarrok 0. The creature froze for a second at the sight of his older version, before making a crackle that sounded a hyena's. His quills were puffed up, like the poisonous spikes on his tail. The bigger, darker version crouched down, his feet extended on each side for better balance, his upper body bend down, and let out a another roar. It was clear the two were challenging each other.

0 suddenly leaped forward and climbed on Ragnarok 3. He started to bite and claw the other dragon. 3 screamed in pain, before trying to get his weaker version. But 0 was smaller and a lot more agile. He climbed on the other's back and bit and clawed there, trying to get pass the mineral armor. 3 growled in anger and twirled around, trying to get the nuisance off his back.

It was at that moment Sovgir and the others entered the room. Their eyes wandered at the two Rasgnarrok fighting. Blaze was the first to notice Espio lying on his belly in a pool of blood in a corner, forgotten by the two dragons.

"Es!" She yelled, rushing to the Chaotix member, completely forgetting about the two Rasgnarroks fighting.

The others ran after them. They gasped or widened their eyes at the mess. The purple chameleon was in bad shape and on the verge of death, because his breathing was labored.

It suddenly stopped.

Sovgir clenched her jaw, tears falling from her eyes.

"The same thing had happened to Ra..." she whispered.

Upon hearing the nickname, the two Rasgnarrok stiffened for a second. 3 was the first to snap out of it, and used the opportunity to throw off the weaker version of himself. 0 flew across the room, impacted the wall, and fell on the floor. He shook his head, as his lower jaw, who got fissures, healed itself. He then roared and threw himself at the other version. But 3 smacked him with his tail in mid air, sending him hurtling to the heroes.

Amy, Tails, Rouge and Sovgir were too busy trying to get Espio to breathe again, to see the bundle of black-reddish fur hit the ground besides them. Shadow, Silver and Rouge immediately got in a fighting stance.

Rasgnarrok 0 landed on his feet. However, he slid across the room. To slow down, he dug his claws in the ground, making a horrible hissing sound. Sparks flew to all the directions, as the creature roared in anger at his older self.

Rasgnarrok 3 seemed angry. He opened his mouth, to spit a mountain of lava on 0. The other one was caught in it as it solidified. The magma turned stone, and 0 wasn't visible.

Silence filled the room, as they waited.

Just as Shadow expected, 0 burst out of the solidified lava, sending rocks everywhere, and he threw himself at 3. The fight resumed. Sovgir shielded Espio from the projectiles. She then looked at Shadow.

"Shadow can you send him to the hospital?" She asked, eyes watery.

The charcoal hedgehog nodded.

"Of course."

"I'm coming too." Said Amy, cutting in.

The black hog's crimson eyes wandered to the battle, where 0 was resuming bitting 3's back.

"We'll watch them." Reassured Silver, his voice trembling slightly.

The Ultimate Lifeform then took out his red emerald and disappeared in a flash of light, Sovgir, Espio and Amy with him.

Rouge, Tails, Blaze and Silver then continued to watch the fight.

"Should we stop them?" Asked the yellow fox.

Silver looked at him weird.

"Are you crazy? I want to live." He said flatly, his gold eyes not leaving the two monsters.

"But Tails has a point." started Blaze.

"Oh no!" Screamed Rouge, startling them.

The three looked at the battle and froze. Rasgnarrok 3 screamed in pain as 0 finally passed the armor on his back. The long fangs dug in his flesh.

In rage, 3 spindashed, throwing the other to the floor on his back, and then he then uncurled. Rasgnarrok 0 tried to get up, but 3's left leg pinned him to the floor. He roared and screamed, but nothing had effect on the older one.

It was then 3 lunged.

His jaws closed themselves on the other's head. He lifted his leg off 0 and started to shake his head furiously, like when he nearly killed Espio. A loud crack was heard. Rasgnarrok 3 let go of the small body. 0 fell on the floor, lifeless. His eyes, open, were watery and clouded.

The Tear detached itself from 0's forehead and floated around the other Rasgnarrok, who turned around to face the heroes.

_"Maybe next time."_He said in a siffling voice victoriously, as the fifth Tear encrusted itself on his forehead.

A scream escaped his throat, as he arched his back. Bone crackles, tendons snapped.

A flash of white light blinded. For a second the four Mobians. Shadow had arrived in time to see the transformation.

Rasgnarrok's neck became several meters longer, like his tail, who's end became more flat. His torso now shaped like a 8, and the spikes adorning his back retracted. His head became thinner and more oval, as his ears became more pointy. His legs became more slender, and his arms became longer. He then doubled in size.

Rasgnarrok 4's torso touched the ground, his three clawed paws resting on his flanc like a crocodile. His tail, extremely long and flat at the end, reached at least 9 meters, his muscular torso, who's had a lot of spines, made 5, his neck made 7 , and his head made 3. Rasgnarrok had doubled in size, reaching around 25 meters.

The creature roared at the Mobians, making them back away at the sight of the needle-thin fangs. Rasgnarrok growled at them, his muscles tense. His nostril flaired when he captured the scent he wanted to find.

Salt water.

Shadow turned his head around to see what was behind him, that Rasgnarrok 4 was looking intensely.

The exit.

Didn't need to be a math geek to make one plus one.

"DODGE!" He screamed, throwing himself out of the way as Rasgnarrok lunged.

The other Mobians did the same as the dragon slid across the floor, like a snake. The creature sled to hall's door and got outside.

Silver, Tails, Shadow, Blaze and Rouge heard the loud splash. They stood there frozen, wandering what they could do.

A mad caught resonated behind them.

The black bio-hog, the yellow fox, the silver hedgehog, the ivory bat and the purple cat turned around, startled. What they saw made them gasp.

Rasgnarrok 0 lifeless body was parcoured by violent spasms. Then something strange happened: 0's skin exploded. Underneath it was just a sea of black liquid. It took a moment for the heroes to realise it was blood.

The liquid took a echidna-shaped form. After a few seconds, it melted away, and Knuckles was lying there, unconscious.

* * *

Rasgnarrok slid easily in the water, his aerodynamic body and his powerful tail helping him gain speed. The creature leaped out of the water, breaking a boat in process...

...and landed in a net.

The dragon's eyes widened and he thrashed around, as the net closed completely on him, and pulled him into a cargo hold. Humans started to chain him, evading his angry eyes and fearing his roars.

A tall figure appeared between the workers. The dragon's nose capted a familiar smell. Rasgnarrok's eyes widened, as the man smiled.

"You'll been a long way, Rasgnarrok." Said Richer with a smirk.

_"How..."_

"The men you gutted was another person I asked to pose as me."

Rasgnarrok growled, trying to get up and teach the filthy mortal a painful lesson, but the workers pulled the chains, causing his last bit of strength to leave. He collapsed, and his world went blank.

* * *

**Review!**

**Pop question guys:**

**So far, which Rasgnarrok did you like more, and why?**

**Oh and guys, sorry for the late updates. Because I'm in trouble:**

**-My parents took my cell, were most of my stories are writen**

**-We are doing a trip to Quebec, which I was dragged in**

**-My parents forbid me to use the computer, soo I have to write in secret**

**-I'm grounded**

**-For burning a book(accidentaly. I didn't know big candle on a book+water=fire=BIG PROBLEM)**


	13. The escape

**Thanks for all those reviews!**

* * *

The first thing Ragnarrok felt was the numbness. He felt like a branch of the Tree of Creation fell on his head. It had happened once and it wasn't a happy memory. Suddenly, everything that had happened before he passed out came back. Rasgnarrok tensed considerably.

He had been captured by !

The creature opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself up, trying to disperse the effects of the drugs. When he could see around, the anger in him boiled violently. He was standing in the middle of a small rectangular room, who had only one, big, metallic door. Chained by the ankles, Rasgnarrok had no chance to escape.

He closed his eyes and started to think. The incomplete black dragon had no idea how much time he stayed like that, thinking every solution he could find to escape.

The door opened, making Rasgnarrok's golden eyes snap open and glare at Richer. The man was wearing his usual clothes, his arms crossed. A smile was on his face, making the dark god growl.

"Why so hostile Rasgnarrok?" Started the human.

_"You should know why, mortal." _Spitted out the creature in anger.

"Well, you should get over it. We are doing a presentation in five minutes to get more money for our cause. Do your best to impress them." Said Richer with a smile.

Rasgnarrok became cold. His golden eyes hardened as he bended down to face to muzzle with the man.  
_  
__"You have no idea what I can do."__  
_  
Richer felt something cold crawl in him. Something that told him to run if he wanted to live.

He knew what it was.

Fear.

The man turned around and left the room in a rapid walk.

_"Coward." _Whispered Rasgnarrok, rolling his eyes.

He spotted a air vent. Too small for him, but a idea popped in his twisted mind.

_"Perfect." _He whispered, as his eyes started to glow.

* * *

"How the hell are we going to beat him!" Yelled Blaze, breaking the silence.

Sitting beside her, Silver shirked back in fear.

"I don't know Blaze, but calm down. Please?" Said the silvery hedgehog, looking at her with doe eyes.

The cat took a deep breath.

The team was currently in the hospital room, again. Espio was lying on a bed, covered from head to toe with bandages. Sovgir was sitting beside the chameleon's bed, holding his right hand. In another bed, Knuckles was sleeping there, breathing irregularly, connected with breathing tubes to an IV machine. Amy and Tails were standing beside the echidna's bed, crying slightly.

Big had woken up, like Vector. The duo was standing against a wall, listening as the team explained what happened. Charmy hadn't woken up, the doctors having discovered he had been poisoned by Rasgnarrok 2 during the fight to save the president. He was still resting.

"Why are we waiting for then? We have to get the last two Tears!" Exclaimed Vector.

"It isn't that easy, crocodile." Snarled Shadow, who had been stopping around the room, deep in thoughts.

"Why not?" Asked the Chaotix member

"Well, were fighting a creature that is in Sonic's body, who can do God knows what and he is winning even if all of us are working. Look what happened to Knuckles and Espio! We have to _think.._." The ebony hedgehog explained.

Silence filled the room again as Vector looked down.

"Oh. But we could get the next Tear before him, right?" He asked, curious.

A light bulb went off in Sovgir's head. A smile appeared on her white muzzle as she jumped on her feet. Everyone looked at her as the white squirrel spoke:

"What if we give him something else than the Tear?"

A smirk crossed the heroes's faces. They had a pretty good idea of what they could give to the black demon. There was still hope for victory.

* * *

Richer stood in the middle of the small pedestal, the same one Rasgnarrok was standing when he gutted the man posing as him. He felt no remorse for that part.

Sitting behind him were a group of five people. One was the CEO of a weapon company, three others were generals in the United State Army, another was an important businessman and the last was Richer's assistant.

Down in the arena, five robots were standing, guns ready, pointing at the large door on the right, where Rasgnarrok was going to come out at any second.

Richer then spoke, loud and clear:

"Open the gate."

The door containing Rasgnarrok opened, to find the room...

...empty.

Fear crawled again in Richer's body as the important men behind him looked confused. His assistant, a brown-haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a tight black dress and high heels, was mortified as a cold voice spoke behind them:

_"Boo."__  
_  
The woman screamed, as the males whirled around in fear. They saw a small, familiar anthrophormic blue hedgehog, wearing dirty red shoes with white stripes and gloves who were nearly brown with dirt. The mammal's eyes were a piercing green with slit pupils.

The CEO of the weapon company recognised him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog? But...you were missing for years! Where were you?" He exclaimed in fright, noticing the slit pupils.

Sonic smiled cruelly. Richer looked around, trying to find a way out. He notice the two guards, who had been standing behind the group, were lying in a corner, their heads bashed in, forgotten by their small, but powerful murderer. The blue vessel spoke again, snapping Richer out of his contemplation.

_"I was...away." _Sonic sniffled like a snake, his long fangs poking out, delecting himself of the mortal's horrified faces.

A black liquid appeared out of nowhere at his feet and quickly covered him. The humans backed away as it grew and formed Rasgnarrok 4. The fur appeared and the golden eyes opened.

The incomplete dragon laughed at their expression, making the assistant scream and back away. She tripped on the end of the platform. Before anyone could do something, she fell. A sickening crack was heard as her body made contact with the arena below, lifeless and broken a dozen of feet lower.

The rest of the humans stared at the dark god as Rasgnarrok's incredibly long neck went rigid. He struck down, slender fangs digging in Richer's chest and coming out, a heart and some other organs hanging between them.

The man fell, lifeless, as Rasgnarrok struck down the other humans the same way, before moving on to the robots in the arena. He slid down to the arena's ground and darted toward the robots, avoiding swiftly the bullets and rockets they were firing. When he was close enough,, Rasgnarrok dashed through the first two. He then cut in half the third and ripped the head off the fourth. For the last one, he surrounded it with his serpentine body and crushed it.

When he finished, his nostril flaired as the dragon searched for the next Tear...

...he then smiled cruelly.

* * *

"Do you even know where is the next Tear?" Exclaimed Amy, looking at Shadow.

The black hedgehog glared.

"How should...oh." he said, mentally smacking himself for his own stupidity.

He closed his crimson eyes as he concentrated on the incomplete monster. The other Mobian heroes stared at him, as Shadow felt the world around him spin out of control. Blackness engulfed him.

Then, a scene formed.

_**In a small room, composed of a table, a few chairs, a TV and a couch, a brown rabbit was preparing the last meal of the day.**_

_**"Cream did you wash your hands?" Said Vanila as she settled the lasagna on the table.**_

_**Her daughter looked at her from the couch and smiled.**_

_**"A minute mom!" She mumbled sweetly, staring down at her new-found treasure.**_

_**"Chao! Chao! Chao!" said Cheese, a blue and yellow chao with a red ribbon around his neck.**_

_**Cream smiled at her pet before looking back at the object. Cheese let out a small sight and settled on her head. The cream bunny didn't notice it, staring at her discovery of the day with a small smile.**_

_**In her hands, a black pearl the size of an eye was glowing dully.**_**  
**  
Red eyes snapped open, horror growing them. Rouge and the others saw him shake in fear. The albino bat walked up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Shadow? What did you see?" She asked, fear growing in her aquamarine eyes.

The Ultimate Lifeform stared at her, still in shock.

"Cream. The next Tear is at Cream's house."

Amy screamed in horror.

* * *

_Ding dong!__  
_  
"Coming!" Said Cream, rushing to the front door and openning it.

She froze for a second, before smiling. She chirped excitedly and dragged the visitor inside.

"I'm so glad to see you mister!" The rabbit yelled happily.

_"Me too Cream..."_whispered Sonic, his slit eyes scanning the room.

_"Me too..."_

* * *

**Review! This is a nice cliffhanger, enjoy it!****Pop question guys:****-What power would you like Rasgnarrok to have?****-And who is the character you like the most so far?**


	14. Chatting with disaster

**Review guys! And in the next chapters there will be characters deaths! I'm sorry!**

* * *

Cream closed the door behind Sonic, as the blue hedgehog stepped in, scanning the whole room. It was small and cozy, with a red carpet on the ceramic white floor. There was a few paintings on the peach walls, and a pair of tropical plant at each side of the front door. There was two doors, one on the left and another to the right.

Not finding what he was looking for, he growled in annoyance. One thing he didn't understand was the mortal's need in material object. Why place plants in planter?

The little cream rabbit besides him notice his annoyed frown.

"Are you okay Mister Sonic?" She asked politely, staring at the hedgehog green eyes.

She swore there was a flicker of said mammal let out a large, fake smile. Cream smiled back, unaware of the danger. Sonic heard footsteps from the right door.

"Yes..of course Cream." He whispered, all his senses on alert.

This was going to be fun...

Vanilla entered the small room, wearing her usual peach dress. Sonic raised a eyebrow at her, not remembering who she was. He searched in his vessel's memories before smiling cruelly...

"S-Sonic?" Asked Vanilla, not believing her eyes.

...but that smile, however, was gone when the anthropomorphic rabbit pulled him into a hug. The possessed hedgehog froze in confusion. Rasgnarrok had never experienced a hug before because of his size, when he was living under the Tree of Creation.

What the hell?

That was all he thought, until he heard dark whispers, chants in foreign language, roars. It was something only he could hear.

It was the Tear, calling him.

The blue hedgehog pulled out of the hug rapidly, startling the elder rabbit. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Vanilla notice something.

Since when Sonic has slit pupils?

She also notice the lack of gloves, and his shoes were covered in dirt, water and...blood? Yes, there was crimson liquid covering the hedgehog's shoes. That was what gave him away, because Vanilla tensed.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong

The said hedgehog completely ignored her and looked at Cream. He could almost smell the power of the black gem on her.

"Cream, I really need your help. Did you find a black pearl of some sort?" He asked in a warm voice, with a huge smile.

Vanilla could see pass it. It was just a act. The smile, the tone were fake. Something was terribly wrong with Sonic. The peach rabbit was going to wait until Cream left the room...

...but one thing she didn't know, it was that the blue hedgehog was waiting for exact the same thing.

Cream nodded as his question.

"Yes mister Sonic! I found it in the forest! It's in my room, I'll go get it!" She chirped excitedly, running out of the room by the left door, leaving the two adults alone.

"Soo, Van-" started casually Sonic, a sly smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

The tone was dry, making Sonic's smile disappeared and his eyes narrow considerably. Without noticing, the duo was glaring at each other, their hands balled into fist. The atmosphere was tense, like before a fight.

Vanilla knew very well she would lose, but she hoped the sound would make Cream run. Inside, she felt scared, but her maternal instinct told her to get rid of the menace. And right now, the blue hedgehog with emerald eyes in front of him was the problem.

A predatory smile appeared on Sonic's face as he stared at the bunny's eyes.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog._"_

"Don't lie." Snarled Vanilla.

What happened next scared her for life.

Sonic's iris disappeared as his slit pupils became bigger, touching the up and down of his eyes. The white became gold, as long claws appeared on his gloveless hands. A smirk appeared on his lips, showing extremely long, razor sharp fangs.

Vanilla hadn't the time to yell that the monster grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the ceramic floor with inhuman strength. A sickening crack was heard when her arm broke. She tried to scream in agony, but no sound came out of her open mouth when Sonic grabbed her fragile throat. He sat down on her, a cruel smile on his usual smilly and cheerful face, as he leaned down, brushing against her right ear. He spoke coldly, in a voice that wasn't human, nor Mobian:

_"My name is Rasgnarrok, the God of Apocalypse." _He whispered in his real voice, a cold, murderous one, making Vanilla's eyes widen in horror.

He then bashed his quilled head against hers, making the female Mobian slip into unconsciousness. Rasgnarrok lifted himself up, nonchalantly dusting him. The creature then grabbed the limp bunny by her broken arm. He easily dragged her into the right room, in the kitchen, behind the counter where nobody could see her.

Siffloting a small song taken from Sonic's memories, the monster reversed back to the defenceless blue hedgehog and walked back into the main hall. He leaned on the right wall, closed his eyes, and waited for a certain rabbit to come back.

Little he knew, Cream had heard and seen everything.

* * *

Cream ran into her bedroom, who was composed by a small peach bed, a large window, a plant, a high table and a falling from her brown eyes like a endless river as she looked at Cheese. The blue chao was hiding under the bedsheets since Sonic stepped in the house. Cream felt like hiding under her bed and stay there. The bunny searched frantically around the room, until she found a phone. Rapidly, she typed a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Tails!" Exclaimed Cream, sobbing.

"Cream! He's there is he?"

"Y-Yes...It was horrible! He hurt mom!" The little brown rabbit cried.

The girl heard footsteps. A mad laugh reached her and Cheese's ears. The chao shivered.

"Cream? Cream stay away from him! We're coming!" Screamed Tails from the cellphone.

"What's happening?" Asked the said rabbit in fear.

"Cream...Sonic's possessed by a monster...Rasgnarrok...Please, stay away...he wants the black pearl...the Tear...Just give it to him." Pleaded Tails, worry in his voice.

Cream felt courage return. One thing she was sure, no good would come out if she gave the pearl to Sonic. That...thing would not have the Tear.

"No." She said firmly, opening the night table and grabbing the little velvet box containing the important gem.

"Cream! Don't do anything! Run! I-"

Cream closed the phone. She spun around in her heels looking at Cheese. The chao seemed to regain courage as he flew out from the bed and opened the window. Cream smirked at the blue chao.

"Ready for some adventure?" She asked with a grin, wiping away her tears.

What she heard next made her fur stand, as she fell a presence behind her:

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?"

She turned around slowly, to meet a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

**Review! You guys made me completely remake the next form of Rasgnarrok to adapt it to its new power! Seriously I had to do a new artwork!**

**But I prefer the new one. You'll see him next chapter! And I know this chapter was short, sorry.**

**Pop question:**

**-what's the character you hate the most in the story?**


	15. Friends in need

**Review! Sorry if the last chapter was small!****  
**

* * *

Cream stood there, frozen in pure fear, staring at the reptilian golden eyes. Rasgnarrok smiled down cruelly at her, his long and incredibly thick fangs poking out of his peach lips. Cheese was gone, the blue chao had fled away the second the monster was in sight.

Cream couldn't breathe, couldn't move. In her whole life, she never felt so scared. For the first time the bunny took full consciousness of what exactly she was going against. Something inhuman. Rasgnarrok would kill her without feeling something. By the way he attacked Vanilla, he wasn't Eggman, he was a monster, a killer.

A _real _killer, like Metal Sonic or Mephiles.

Scratch that, they were rather weak comparatives.

The peach rabbit stood there, the small, purple, square box containing the Tear in her hands. Her brown eyes were wide, as the blue hedgehog bended down slightly. Their noses were practically touching, Rasgnarrok still having that horrible smile on his lips. He shook his quilled head, eyes narrowing.

_"Tsk, tsk. Girl, you can run, but you can't hide from me. Now give me the Tear." _The blue hedgehog purred, his claws starting to come out.

"No." Cream whispered, her grip on the small velvet box tightening.

Golden eyes glowed dangerously.

_"Hmm? What did you say?_" He asked, his cold voice becoming more grave.

The peach bunny gulped and took a step back, trembling violently. Rasgarrok to a step closer, sighing.

_"So, you want to die in vain. Your friends, together, had tried. They failed miserably, even with the help of another God. What do you think you'll do?" _He growled, his fur darkening as he grabbed the bunny's right arm.

It was then that the bedroom door swung open, a black and red blur rushed in, grabbed Rasgnarrok and threw the creature and himself by the window. Unfortunately, the possessed hedgehog had been grabbing Cream. That caused the three Mobians to crash on the grassy ground outside.

Shadow got up pretty quickly. Cream had gotten up as well, hidding behind the black speedster. The ebony hedgehog growled menacingly at Rasgnarrok. The blue hedgehog was currently pulling himself on his feet, painting as his broken arm, who was bended in a disturbing angle, fixed itself. He glared at the Ultimate Lifeform, getting into a fighting possition, his golden eyes shining with rage. Anger was dripping like venom in his voice when he spoke coldly:

"Get out of my way putrid mortal!" The dark god screamed.

A gunshot was heard, as Rasgnarrok dodged a bullet from the right. He turned around and snarled at Sovgir. The white squirrel had one of her shotguns out, but she wasn't the one who shot at him.

It was Tails, standing besides her, pointing the other shotgun at the possessed hedgehog who used to be his brother. His baby blue eyes were cold, his lips pressed in a thin line.

Rasgnarrok chuckled.

_"So, the kid finally got a backbone. Protecting the girl, Cream? Like a knight in shiny armor. Well, there is something you should know." _He started.

Black, opac blood emerged at his feet, spiralling around him as he took his real form. The monster towering down at Tails was a huge, black-furred snake with four crocodile like lims. He had two long and slender back quills on his back. His tail was long and slim, flat at the end. His head was long and oval shaped, decorated by a pair of pointy hedgehog ears and quills shaped like Sonic's. Alone, he made more than 20 meters.

Tails paled and Cream screamed in pure horror, not having expected this kind of abomination. Shadow bared his pointy fangs, hands balled into fists as Rasgnarrok roared like a lion. His long jaws snapped together as he continued:

_"Good doesn't always win." _He said, storming toward the fox and the squirrel like a lizard.

Tails and Sovgir held their ground, their eyes spotting something green running toward Rasgnarrok. Vector impacted the creature's left flanc with extreme force, making the God of Apocalypse stop. He lifted his neck slowly, turning his head to look at the crocodile's eyes.

The Chaotix member seemed unfazed, as he balled his hands into fist. Rasgnarrok had a glint of annoyment in his golden eyes, his body becoming rigid. His right paw collided with Vector at full strength, sending the Mobian crashing into some bushes.

Rasgnarrok was about to finish him by biting his head off, when a white and black object suddenly came from above. A strong kick on the muzzle from the ivory bat later, the dark beast was sent tumbling backwards.

Rasgnarrok roared in shear rage. How dare those animals tried to stop him. Him! The God of Apocalypse! Odin himself trembled at his mention! Why not some puny mortals?

His tail flew through the air, colliding with Rouge. Before she touched the ground, however, Rasgnarrok's jaws closed around her. She didn't even have the time to scream.

"NO!"

That yell, that scream came from Shadow, who charged the biggest and the most powerful Chaos Spear he ever made. He didn't care what happened to him right now. The only thing he could see was the repulsive monster attacking a dear friend.

The black hedgehog threw the projectile. It sailed through the air, glowing white with power. It hit Rasgnarrok dead on, causing the reptile to open his jaws and let go of the albino female. The bat laid on the ground, unconscious. Her torso was soaked in blood and covered by large cuts. Shadow rushed to her side and tried to wake her up, completely forgetting about the battle.

A red and yellow hammer tore through the small clearing serounding the house and smacked Rasgnarrok on the face. The monster roared again like a lion, his anger boiling to higher levels. He spun around surprisingly rapidly, considering his size.

His golden eyes stopped on a familiar silhouette.

_"Amy..."_ He growled, his tail encircling a rock the size of his opponent.

The pink hedgehog screamed and had barely the time to dodge when the projectile was thrown at her. It exploited in several shards the exact same place Amy was standing a second ago. Rasgnarrok growled in annoyance.

His answer was a fireball and a psychic spear to the chest. Blaze and Silver came out of the woods. And faced the creature, a confident smirk on their faces.

Those smirks morphed in horror when the incomplete dragon whirled around to face Cream, Tails and Sovgir, causing his tail to hit them on the head. They dropped like flies, unconscious by the shear strength of the hit.

The dark god faced the remaining trio, a cruel smile on his face. Slowly, he stomped toward them, unfazed when Tails and Sovgir fired on him. The wounds would heal almost immediately, so he didn't need to be concerned.

Using his back legs and his tail, the creature, raised himself on them and stared down at the mortals. He let out a last growl before slamming back down on his stomach, causing the ground to shake around him and the yellow fox and the silver squirrel to stumble and fall. Like a cat, Rasgnarrok pinned them down with one paw each, delecting himself of the horror growing in Cream's brown eyes.

_"Give me the Tear, or your friends dies." _He said coldly, placing more pressure on the two captives.

Tails screamed in agony while Sovgir choked back a groan. That caused Cream's face to become livid. Slowly, she extended her right hand toward him, Rasgnarrok's reptilian eyes never leaving the small box resting in her palm.

"Cream don't!" Screamed Sovgir, squirming under the large claws.

"Sonic will die if you give it to him!" Yelled Tails, trying to reach one of the shotguns.

That caused the black creature to explode in a full, blown laugh, his lip lifted, showing the large fangs.

_"He's already dying!"_ He roared.

Somethingr suddenly crushed his tail, making Rasgnarrok scream in pain and turn his neck around. He saw Amy Rose standing there, emerald eyes blazing with determination, her hammer in hand. Rasgnarrok's mouth hang open when he notice something.

Four large gemstones the size of a fist were flying around her pink body. One was red, another was green, then yellow and the last one was grey.

Amy's hammer was glowing, surrounded in a gold aura. The pink hedgehog was also surrounded by the same aura. She screamed, anger in her voice:

"For Sonic!" She yelled, smashing her hammer on the dragon's tail.

Rasgnarrok face was priceless when he notice that his injury wasn't regenerating. He immediately let go of his captives and whirled the rest of his body around to face the Mobian girl, who was the biggest threat right now.

For answer, Amy readied her hammer, the golden aura around her glowing stronger.

"I'm no scared of you." She growled.

_"Well, you will dear." _Rasgnarrok snarled, opening his left paw.

Horror appeared on the hedgehog's face when she saw what was in his palm.

A small, velvet box.

Rasgnarrok didn't even opened the box. He ate it whole, eager to evolve.

Spams travelled his body, screams of pain escaped his throat as the monster's body began to change.

His legs retracted and disappeared, his back quills became a bit longer and had a resemblance with Shadow's. His tail grew even longer, as his body became exactly like a snake, except for the quills and head. A pair of strange wings, the size and length of a bus each, burst out of his back, just before the back quills. They were long and slender, a cross between aerodactyl and bat wings. A second pair burst out behind the first. They were a bit smaller. Rasgnarrok's head became bigger but more oval, as a sixth black pearl came out on his forehead, making a perfect line with the rest.

Rasgnarrok 5 raised himself on his tail, just like a snake. His wings extended themselves, making a X on his back. The creature made a clicking sound, like a Rattlesnake. But rattlesnakes weren't the length of four school buses together. And they didn't have any wings.

5 roared, a strange eagle-like cry. He glared down at Amy, who had backed away in fear, the golden glow disappearing. Cream was hiding behind Tails and Sovgir, who were pointing their shotguns at the dark beast. Rouge was still out, Shadow standing in front of her, protecting the bat from the monster.

Rasgnarrok took off _flying_. He lifted himself off the ground without even flapping his wings. Floating in front of Amy, he roared again. The pink hedgehog paled when she saw his teeth. Extremely thin, some longer than others.

He soared through the air, mouth open to catch the pink menace. Well, with the size of his jaws he could eat her whole. Before he could touch her, however, a turquoise aura surrounded him and he froze in midair, eyes wide in surprise.

Silver was barely able to stand. He was floating in front of Amy, arms stretched toward the black demon. Never, ever he had lifted a mass this big and this powerful. Rasgnarrok was squirming and roaring, his wings pointing eyes gleamed with hate as they started to glow.

_**WHOOS!**_

Just like that, the God of Apocalypse vanished.

Silver's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" He thought out loud.

_**WHOOS!**_

Rasgnarrok popped back into existence besides the white hedgehog, flying at him. Silver couldn't dodge. The black body impacted his, sending the silver hedgehog tumbling on the ground.

He didn't get up.

"Silver!" Screamed Amy, still surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds, making Rasgnarrok turn around and look at her.

"Shit." She whispered, making flying monster smirk.

_"Quite, mortal."_ He growled, charging at her.

The pink hedgehog screamed again, raising her peach arms to protect herself just as Rasgnarrok charged, mouth wide open, showing barracuda-like teeth.

A huge explosion occurred. Dirt and grass were sent to all directions. Smoke covered the place.

"AMY!" Screamed Tails, Shadow and Cream at the same time, worry in their voices.

Rasgnarrok suddenly came out of the smoke, looking pretty injured, his wings were jagged, having small holes and his fur was covered in black blood. Without looking back, the adomination flew away and suddenly vanished, the same way he did to escape Silver's graps.

Tails, Cream, Shadow and Sovgir ran toward the crater, sensing that the pink hedgehog was no more. You could imagine their surprise when they spotted Amy standing in the middle of the crater, in tears as she stared at the ground.

"I...the...emeralds..." she whispered, crying.

That's when that Shadow notice the grey, red, green and yellow fragments lying around her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! AGAIN!**

**Did you like the new form?**

**Pop question:**

**-how do you think the Heroes are going to defeat Rasgnarrok?**

**And do you want Perfect Rasgnarrok to make a appearance?**


	16. Destruction at Station Square, The Plan

**Review guys!**

* * *

The city of Station Square was as calm as always, its citizens strolling around in the streets. It was a good day for shopping, so there was a quite large crowd at the mall, the streets were crowded and people were yelling from their cars because of the traffic. Busy day indeed, the city relaxed because of the now rarity of robots attacking town. Little they knew, the robots were nothing compared of what was going to happen.

It first came in the form of a large shadow appearing in the main street. It was at least 30 meters long and it was serpentine. It caused people to become quiet and look up fearfully, habit of being regularly attacked by Dr. Eggman. They, however, didn't find anything in the sunny sky, the source of the shadow seeming to be invisible. Cops already started to fill the city when it happened.

A piercing roar caused people to scream and cover their ears as the sheer strength of the scream. Chaos issued, people stating to run for safety, completely ignoring the cops who were trying to put order. As they were at it, the source of the commotion appeared.

It seemed to be a creature coming out of a nightmare with its almond eyes, the color of liquid gold and cold as ice, reflecting the need for destruction the creature had. Its back was adorned by four large wings, looking a cross between a pteranodon and a bat. The wings were jagged, and the creature had long, sharp as hell quills at the back of his head, like a hedgehog's.

The monster roared again, floating down to levitate a few meters from the ground. The wings, who weren't flapping at all, suddenly came down and pierced the ground. The monster's tail curved up to crash down with more strenght, causing the creature to look like a scorpion with a long neck and a mammalian quilled head.

The cops surrounded it and raised their guns at the monster with trembling hands, never having seen this kind of terror before. An officer then spoke, voice trembling slightly in the microphone:

"SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" he yelled, causing the creature to do the strangest things:

It broke into a full, blown laugh.

With an amused glint in its golden eyes, it spoke back at the mortals in a cold and angry voice:

_"Ha! A mortal thinks he can boss me around? Well I think I'll find the Tear the hard way_." It growled, lifting its tail high up.

_"And by the way, my name is Rasgnarrok, God of Apocalypse." _He growled out, slamming the tail into a car and throwing the vehicle to the cops.

Few were the ones who got crushed, but that didn't matter as they had to dodge the creature's tail and its razor sharp leg-wings, who dung into the ground like if it was butter. Rasgnarrok grabbed a policeman and threw him against the building ending his life by breaking his head against the brick. The incomplete dragon then slammed its two upper wings into a car and pulling in different directions, breaking the car in two. He then slammed his head into a upcoming truck. It causing it to flip over and crash against a building, blocking the way in it and the way out, and trapping some humans and mobians inside.

A missile exploted at Rasgnarrok's feet, causing the creature to growl and look up. Some triangular shaped planes and a few larger ones were flying around at tremendous speeds, dropping bombs, missiles and hundreds of bullets on the dark god, who didn't seem to be affected by the weapons. In fact, he smirked.

_"Mortals and their technologies…_" he cursed, taking flight and pursuing the larger planes, who were slower and more powerful.

Rasgnarrok could practically taste their fears when he encircled the plane. For a second, he thought about crushing it, but a more…amusing idea popped in his twisted mind. With a growl, his eyes started to glow and he vanished.

* * *

Inside the plane, it was panic, soldiers shooting on the creature with the guns installed in the plane, only to see it vanish.

"Did we get it?" asked one man, holding his gun with trembling hands.

The whole group froze when they heard a voice behind them:

_"I would be the one to judge that, my friends."_

The soldiers whirled around, only to find a blue hedgehog with no gloves, beaten up-looking, and blood-covered shoes staring at them with familiar golden eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog? W-What are you doing in here?" asked a soldier, causing the hedgehog to smile and show his pointy teeth.

_"Being possessed by a god, the usual." _The blue speedster said casually, drooling with hunger, causing the soldiers to point their guns at him, trembling like leaves in a windy day and face whiter than snow.

_"Like that will have effect on me…."_

* * *

A few seconds later, the plane went down, absence of any living persons in it. Rasgnarrok reappeared and without losing time, charged through the second large plane. The flying reptile chased after the smaller planes, destroying them easily, their speed not being able to match his.

He laughed again, floating above the city. The ecstasy flowing in his veins after such destruction was like an addictive drug. He wanted more fire, more blood, more screams...

Oh he would get more...

* * *

The face Knuckles had at the sight of the four buckets containing different-colored gem shards was completely and utterly _priceless._

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he screamed on top of his lungs, causing Shadow and the rest to cringe.

The black hedgehog dropped two of the buckets, the ones containing red and grey shards, on the main table of the private waiting room. This place was starting to become a base for the heroes, principally because they always came back with a few unconscious or bleeding-to-death mobians. The room was simply composed of a few chairs, enough for the whole group to sit down, a plant and a large table in the middle.

Vector suddenly walked in the room, his green scaled arms covered in bunny blood.

"I gave Vanilla to the medics." he said slowly to Shadow, who simply nodded.

Knuckle's purple eyes went wide as dinner plates. Before he could ask what caused the bunnie's injuries, the dark hedgehog responded:

"Rasgnarrok. The Tear was at Cream's." he said dryly, causing the echidna to pale considerably.

"Is Vanilla-" he started.

"Broken arm, disarticulated shoulder, severe concussion and claw marks on her ankles, but she's alive. Barely."

"The four Emeralds?" Knuckles then exclaimed, pointing the four buckets.

"Amy used them. The Emeralds didn't do too much damage." Shadow answered, crossing his arms.

"Because they weren't in the flux of energy." said a familiar voice besides them.

The two turned around to see Sovgir and Tails staring at them with grave faces. The echidna and the bio-hog were confused. What flux of energy?

"What are you two talking about?" asked Knuckles, causing the yellow fox and the white goddess to look at each other for a second.

"Sovgir and I had an idea. It's just a theory, but its the only idea that could defeat Rasgnarrok and save Sonic at the same time." spoke Tails, voice breaking slightly at the name of his adoptive brother.

The stern face Shadow and Knuckles had urged them to continue. This time Sovgir continued:

"None of our attacks work because we are attacking the Vessel, not Rasgnarrok." the white squirrel started, causing Shadow to frown.

"What do you mean?" asked the hedgehog.

"We can't injure Rasgnarrok. We have to attack the Tears. We have to disturb their energy in Sonic's body. Introduce Chaos energy to Sonic's system again. That should give Sonic enough strength to fight back." finished Tails with a low tone.

Knuckles's eyes widened even more.

"That would mean..."

"We need to stab Sonic?" said Blaze with the most high-pitched voice in the universe.

The three mobians and the goddess notice that the rest of the group had been hearing them since the beginning of the conversation. Blaze was tending Silver's head bruise, the silver hedgehog sitting on a chair, Vector had been trying to comfort Cream, who had finally found Cheese. The blue and yellow Chao had been hiding in a bush during the fight at Cream's house.

Right now, the room was bathed in a dead silence. You could hear a insect buzz around. The Team were looking at Sovgir and Tails like if they just grew a second head. For them, stabbing the Blue Blur was like cutting his legs off. It was impossible to do.

"We have to..." suddenly said Amy, causing the group to look at her.

The pink hedgehog was an absolute mess, dress covered in dirt and blood, her fur ruffled and darkened by dirt. She was curled up on a chair in a corner, completely forgotten since they came back.

The team stared at her, silence taking over the room, only to be broken again by her broken voice:

"It's for his own good. We all known that."

"She's right. If what Sovgir and Tails is true, it's the only way. Look what that..._thing_did to Vanilla. He isn't going to stop. Not until our world burns." said Vector, getting up from his chair.

The rest of the heroes nodded.

"But with what do we stab him?" asked Knuckles with a loud voice.

The Team immediately went into thoughts, not having though about the rather obvious problem. Silver was the first to find a possibility:

"What about a Chaos Spear?" he asked to Shadow, who had closed his eyes.

The others agreed, except Sovgir.

"It will just burn his skin." She said dryly, causing Knuckles to sight.

"I supose you have a idea?" he snarled at her.

"I-"

"I do."

The mobians turned around to look at the black hedgehog. Shadow's ruby eyes snapped open and he walked toward the buckets of Emeralds shards under the eyes of his friends. He searched in the grey, then the yellow one. He then searched the red one, to find what he was looking for.

A long shard the length of his fist, round at one edge and pointed and sharp at the other side. The black hedgehog held in up for the rest of the team to see. Amy looked away and Tails's face went white at the sight of the sharp object.

"I think this would do the trick..." said Shadow slowly, a dark smirk on his face.

* * *

_**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_

**So sorry for the mini-vacation I took, but its freaking summer! I wanted to go shopping or whatever tomboy girls do! Plus, my dad just went to Argentina (I was born there, ablo espagnol sabes?), so I can use his computer (Who is super duper fast, mine is as slow as evolution)!**

**I'm totally sure that none of ya guys thought that I came from South America...**

**Pop question:**  
**-Should I include GUN in this mumbo gumbo of destruction?**

**-Guys, I need ideas for pop questions...Give me some in your reviews! Doesn't matter if they have no connection to the story!**


	17. Petta er sólarlag minn

**Review please!**

* * *

People screaming, fire everywhere, explosions… those things made Rasgnarrok feel stronger, more powerful. The creature flew above Station Square, crackling like a madman at the sight of the destroyed buildings and the bodies lying in the streets. Blood was covering his muzzle, some even got to his hedgehog ears, his wing were even more jagged, but that was healing quite fast, except for the damage he had received from those dammed Emeralds…

Rage flooded his body at the thought of the magical stones. The mobians who had tried to stop him had only four, which was impressive; Rasgnarrok had to give it to them. Rare were the ones who even got a glimpse of the Emeralds. But now they were just fragments, nearly lifeless of energy. The four gems wouldn't be a problem anymore.

A familiar sting on his chest made his smirk cruelly. Looking down, he saw the group of heroes glaring at him with hatred. But the world had shrinked for the dark god, the only remaining thing was one black hedgehog with red stripes…

..puling his tongue at him.

The temptation, the anger, plus the bond the two dark creatures was too much for Rasgnarrok. With a loud roar he charged down on them like an avenging demon, jaws wide open. He just hated the confidence Shadow had right now, that insolent creature had sent him haywire. Dragons, especially God Dragons, were very, _very_ susceptible of challenges like this one.

Shadow and the rest of the group jumped back, making the creature slam his head against the road, creating a crater. Rasgnarrok lifted himself up and glared at the bio-hog, his large almond eyes narrowed.

Shadow turned his head slightly to the left and made some kind of sign to the group of heroes that Rasgnarrok didn't understand. The Mobians nodded and dispersed rapidly, going to help the trapped people and check if the injured ones weren't death. The only persons left in front of Rasgnarrok were a certain ruby echidna and Shadow.

The black hedgehog had no emotion on his face, except that he had narrowed his ruby eyes. His red streaked arms were crossed behind his back. Rasgnarrok's head was a centimetre from him, the large, almond eyes glaring like daggers at the Ultimate Lifeform. Unknown to him, two helicopters were flying above them. The first had a cameraman in it, while the other was the complete opposite. Jet black, the letters GUN were engraved on its flank. It was armed with guns, canons and other dangerous trinkets.

Shadow, Knuckles and Rasgnarrok were completely ignoring the flying vehicles, as the first spoke:

_"_Can we talk?_" _Asked the black hedgehog calmly, causing the God of Apocalypse to narrow his eyes.

He may be cocky, but he wasn`t plain stupid.

_"What are you getting at, mortal?" _The large flying creature growled out, landing slowly, eyes never leaving the duo.

"I`m not getting at anything Rasgnarrok. Just want to talk. Can you change into Sonic? Prefer to talk at the same eye level. "Shadow said calmly, causing the creature to growl slightly.

But, to Shadow and Knuckles's surprise, Rasgnarrok said as asked and started to shrink. The fur and skin melted away to reveal the disgusting black blood underneath, which fell on the ground like normal liquid. And in the middle of the dark puddle was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and slit pupils. People gasped as they recognised the long lost hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow notice that the white and red shoes where gone; only leaving the cuffs on the wrist.

"Getting fashion-ist my immortal friend?" asked the Ultimate Lifeform with a grin, causing the dark god to bare his fangs in a threatening manner.

"_Don't play around with a God, fool mortal. What do you want_?" growled out the creature, crossing his peach arms and tapping the right foot.

Knuckles and Shadow flinched at the same time when Rasgnarrok made the _oh so_ familiar gesture. The black hedgehog went stone after, but the ruby echidna seemed a second away from charging at the azure hedgehog and beating the shit out of him until the monster left Sonic's body.

Shadow fired away:

"Why do you want to destroy our world?" He asked sternly, causing the blue hedgehog to laugh.

The once joyful emerald eyes settled on the ebony hedgehog, the green iris shining brightly. Rasgnarrok looked amused, like if Shadow's question was a complete and utter joke.

"_Why? HA! What idiot you are Shads…I don't understand how Sonic thought you as a rival…"_ Rasgnarrok started, eyebrow raised.

Shadow smirked slightly at what the monster said. But he quickly resumed his stern face.

"Answer, Rasgnarrok." He growled, causing the creature to become angry and cold.

"_I do this because your kind must die! Odin had given to your people the Emeralds, and without them I wouldn't be…wouldn't be like THIS!" _shrieked Rasgnarrok, pointing at himself, blue ears flattening.

"Who's Odin?" asked Shadow and Knuckles at the same time, frowning.

The blue hedgehog in front of them shook his head in annoyance. He seemed to not believe what he just heard.

"_He's the King of all Gods, foolish idiots. You didn't even known that!?"_ the God of Apocalypse growled in desperation.

Shadow scoffed, arms still folded behind his back as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone:

"Well, we never had lessons on Nordic mythology, Rasgnarrok. Nobody believed in big flying lizard." he said, causing the said creature to growl, nostrils flaring with anger.

"_Very funny, mortal_." The creature growled out, curved quills puffing up.

"Then it's this Odin's fault, not ours." continued Shadow with a stern voice, causing the blue hedgehog's eyes to narrow considerably.

"_Ohhh…Odin will have what he deserves. But he must really like this world…And I will destroy it then!"_ Rasgnarrok yelled angrily, emerald eyes blazing with anger.

Shadow and Knuckles took a step back at the outburst. One thing was sure, Rasgnarrok had anger problems.

"Why Sonic?" suddenly asked Shadow, causing the blue hedgehog to smirk.

"_Why Sonic?"_ started the creature in an amused tone, noticing Knuckles starting to walk around them to position himself behind Rasgnarrok.

The incomplete dragon didn't bother. The echidna tried to make a move, and he would be thrown against Shadow. Rasgnarrok would then use that momentum to rip them to shreds. He, as always, had everything planned out.

"_Why Sonic? He's faster, stronger, and more powerful than any mortal known. Why I chose him? Because his very existence is to serve me. He was born to be my vessel. Together, we are __Ragnarök. I can't grow my true form without him.__"_ The creature siffled, causing Shadow to frown.

"What do you mean by 'Born to be my vessel'?" he growled, not understanding the phase.

Ragnarrok smirked, opening his fanged mouth. To everyone's surprise, he started to sing, a rasping and gruff voice that resonated across the half-destroyed city, and that hadn't its place with the Dragon God:

"_**Vindurinn heldur blása eilífu,**_

_**lag um frið,**_

_**blár fjársjóður,**_

_**safír gimsteinn;**_

_**deyja við fæðingu,**_

_**vistuð með myrkri,**_

_**blessuð eftir sólsetur**_**,**

_**lagið um frið verður einn af stríði.**_

_**Myrkur og vindur verður einn.**_

_**snjóflóð, flóð, fellibylurinn Tsunami,**_

_**sameina með meteors, þrumur og jarðskjálftar**_

_**mun eyða þessum heimi eins og við þekkjum það,**_

_**og það er í krafti Ragnarök,**_

_**a sólin mun rísa á nýjan heim."**_

Everyone stared at the smirking blue hedgehog, not believing what they just heard. Knowing very well that they didn't understand what he just said, the incomplete dragon translated:

"_The wind keeps blowing forever, melody of peace, blue treasure, sapphire jewel; dying at birth, saved by darkness, marked by twilight, the melody of peace becomes one of war. Darkness and wind becomes one. Tornado, floods, tsunami, combined by meteors, thunder and earthquakes, will destroy this world as we know it, and it is by the power of Ragnarök, a sun will rise on a new world."_ Rasgnarrok recited to the frozen black hedgehog.

Since the Ultimate Lifeform didn't move or speak, the dark god continued:

"_It was by my power that Sonic lives. He is the only one who holds the ability to hold the Tears together. Sonic would have never existed without me. He is destined to be one with me."_

His expression hardened.

"_A fragment of me was already in him before Richer even gave him the first Tear. He had it in him since he was born. He is part of __Ragnarök.__"_ He growled, taking a fighting stance.

That seemed to wake Shadow, because a growl escaped his throat and he barred his fangs. His red-streaked arms were still behind his back. Knuckles took it as a sign and charged, spiked fists aiming for Rasgnarrok's back.

The blue hedgehog whirled around and caught the two fists, smirking at the surprised echidna.

"You can never take me by surprise, mortal." The god snarled, his blue ears flat against his quilled head.

To punish the echidna, the blue hedgehog started to close his hands around Knuckles's fists. The Guardian's spikes dung in the palm of his hands, but Rasgnarrok didn't seem to be affected by it. Knuckles whimpered when the pressure on his hands augmented. The azure hedgehog was practically crushing his hands. A smile was growing on Rasgnarrok's peach muzzle, fangs becoming longer and thinner. Knuckles was forced on one knee when the dark god towered him, mouth wide open as the fangs grew.

"_Time to die."_ He growled, reptilian golden eyes never leaving the purple ones.

He completely forgot about Shadow.

A spasm traveled his body just as his fangs were millimetres from Knuckles's face, causing him to let go of the echidna's hands. Golden eyes widened in shook as in surprise, as he and Knuckles lowered their gazes to Rasgnarrok's chest.

"Sorry to deceive you my immortal friend…but Sonic is off limits." whispered Shadow behind him as he dug the red shard deeper; causing Rasgnarrok to hiss loudly in pain, black blood starting to fall out of the injury.

The point of a red gem shard was poking out in the middle of the peach chest. The incomplete dragon's eyes widened even more as he felt the horrible sting of Chaos energy spreading in every piece of his body. Or Sonic's body.

* * *

The blue hedgehog trapped in Rasgnarrok's mind suddenly arched his back and roared at the dark god, emerald eyes shining brightly. The blue fur became gold as Sonic started to glow, gold aura growing. His honeyed fur bristled as the green eyes became amber. Rasgnarrok, in the form of a large black snake whose torso was as big as a truck, hissed at the hedgehog, rage and anger in its eyes. The black scales were glowing dully as their owner's ears flattened and his fangs poked out. Golden eyes shone with fury.

But those eyes were filled with shock when the hedgehog, instead of backing down and curling up in a corner of their joined mind, glowed like a second sun. His amber eyes gazed in Rasgnarrok with anger. Sonic's quills pointed up and he roared at Rasgnarrok like an angry lion:

"We are_ not_ the same!" Sonic screamed as the pended up Chaos energy was released.

* * *

Slit pupils dilated and became round, as their owner wobbled on his bare feet, gasping for air.

"S-Shadow…" Sonic rasped in agony, red blood staring to purr out of his injury, causing Knuckles and Shadow to gasp.

The black hedgehog immediately took out the garnet shard and toss it aside. Knuckles held Sonic when the blue legs gave up, sending the blue hedgehog against the echidna. The Guardian held the speedster carefully in bridal style, trying to cause as little pain as it was possible. But the damage had been done; a gaping hole was in the middle of Sonic's chest, ruby blood purring out like a river.

Sonic's vison started to darken as he stared at his friend's pale faces. He didn't dare looking down; the strong smell of blood already telling him it was too late. The blue hedgehog looked up at the morning sky,a small smile forming on his face as he whispered to nobody in particular:

"_þetta er sólarlag minn"_ he said by instinct in the strange language, not even noticing.

_It's time for my sunset_

"Faker!" yelled Shadow as Sonic's emerald eyes rolled back.

The sound of the helicopters, his friend's screams, buildings burning and explosion became faint and the blue hero slipped into twilight.

* * *

**Review! Rasgnarrok and Sonic spoke in Icelandic!**

**In other news, I got an Ipad 3! YAAAY!**

**But I can't download anything…It's for school…**-_-*

**Pop Question:**

**-Question guys: Wanna see Station Square completely destroyed by Perfect Rasgnarrok or the final battle would take place in a secluded place?**

**This is not the ending! We are only halfway through the story! There will be a lot more destruction and blood!**


	18. Let's hear you sing

**Review please! Votes are up: Station Square will go up like the 4 of July during the final battle!**

* * *

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_Sonic dodged Rasgnarrok long fangs as the large snake struck down once again. The blue speedster gave the reptile a strong kick on the head, sending the dark god flying backwards. Rasgnarrok caught himself and charged at the small hedgehog, hissing like mad:_

_"You are going to pay insolent mortal!" Rasgnarrok yelled with venom laced in his voice._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_"SONIC WIND!" The blue hedgehog screamed in response, his eye never leaving the ebony snake._

_Rasgnarrok was hit by the azure tornado dead on, making him stagger. He roared in anger, green venom falling from his fangs. The grey mist around the two seemed to grow thicker, which made Sonic gasp as he realised he couldn't see the snake anymore._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

_Emerald eye closed as the pointy blue ears moved rapidly, searching for a sound. Sonic balled his hands into fists, wanting to scream in frustration when he couldn't locate his tormentor._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..**_

_Azure ears perked up when a sound made its way to them._

_The sound of scales scratching a glass floor._

_Immediately the hero spin dashed toward the source of the sound. His quills tore through a ebony hide of scales and black blood splashed his cerulean pelt. Rasgnarrok screamed in agony before fleeing, his right side completely opened and gore falling out. It would take some time to heal this injury._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

_Sonic collapsed on his knees, painting. He didn't know how much he hold against Rasgnarrok. They were at it for hours, stopping when one was wounded severely and fled. That had always been Rasgnarrok for now. The reptile was gone to nurse his injury, and it would be back as soon he was in shape.__The blue hedgehog sighed in a peaceful manner as the grey fog cleared._

_"Back in control..." he whispered, smiling._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

Emerald eyes opened groggily, as their owner moaned in discomfort. Sonic found himself laying on his back in a bed, and what appeared to be a hospital room.

There were a few plastic chairs besides the bed, the walls were snow white, and the floor was made of a white ceramic. A heart monitor was placed besides his bed, and he was connected to it by a few cables. There was a big red button in the wall besides the bed. Experiences at waking up in hospital told him that the button is used to call medics and nurses if there was a emergencies. That was all the blue hedgehog could make out, his vision being really blurry.

He tried to get up in a sitting position, but a hand pushed him back down. It was then that Sonic realised his peach chest was covered in bandages.

"Lay down Blue...you went through a lot. Take it easy." Said a familiar female voice.

"R-Rouge?" The blue hedgehog whispered slowly, the white bat nodding before smiling weakly at him.

"You okay, blue boy?" She teased, causing Sonic to smirk for a second.

His smile disappeared as he gazed gravelly at the thief's aquamarine eyes.

"What happened?" He asked in a questioning voice, causing Rouge to lose her smile.

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

The bat sighed, grabbing a chair and sitting beside the injured hog's bed. Her ears were floppy as she spoke:

"Well, you got possessed by Rasg-"

"I know."

Rouge blinked in surprise as the blue hedgehog continued:

"I could hear, see, sense and smell everything...Can you tell me what happened after I fainted?" Sonic asked, resting his head back on the fluffy pillow.

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

Rouge's big white ears flattened when she notice that Sonic's voice broke at the end of the phrase. Trying to ignore that, which was nearly impossible, the albino bat explained to the blue hedgehog:

"Shadow and Knuckles rushed you to the hospital ASAP. You were bleeding a lot, Sonic. We didn't even know if you were going to make it. The other stayed in the city to help for a few hours." She said, causing Sonic to nod slowly.

"Did...anyone die?" He asked, ears floppy and stomach twisting itself with aprension.

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

Rouge gulped. Sovgir had specifically told/yelled them to not tell Sonic anything about the acts Rasgnarrok did. The white goddess said that it could traumatize the azure speedster even more. Why did Sonic asked this one?

Man, fate was a bitch.

"Hum...a few civilians and four policeman..." she confessed with a trembling voice.

Emerald eyes widened for a second, as a tear rolled down on a peach cheek. Sonic turned his back to Rouge, nuzzling into the bed and hiding himself under the white blankets. The white bat felt sorry for him. No person as pure and kind as Sonic should have passed throught this. In fact, nobody should have.

"Blue..." she started, only to be cut off by the young speedster:

"I just want to sleep..." Sonic whispered in a broken and shaking voice.

He shivered as he thought of the people he killed. The three cops; a young woman, a elderly male human and a green cat. The civilians too, but there were so much, he couldn't name them. The blue hedgehog curled up, not minding the pain in his chest anymore. He barely heard the room's door open and someone walk in before he slept into unconsciousness, or for a better meaning, his personal hell...

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

_Dodge, punch, dodge, kick, dodge..._

_Again he was fighting the overgrown snake. Rasgnarrok's injury had healed itself, not leaving anything behind. _

_Sonic, on the other hand, was in very bad shape; his right eye was permanently closed because of the large scar Rasgnarrok's fang had done and his muscles were weakening by the second. Also, his right ear was torn to shreds, which made hearing very difficult for him. But Sonic didn't give up, he had to win this fight or more than one life would be lost._

_Rasgnarrok curled himself around Sonic, murderous golden eyes never leaving the hedgehog. The speedster simply jumped out of the circle of scales and yelled:_

_"SONIC WIND!" He screamed, a azure tornado forming around him._

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

_The attack flew toward Rasgnarrok, dodged. But Sonic spindashed through his right side. In a fit of rage, the basilic whirled around and bit Sonic on the right shoulder. The blue hedgehog felt the fangs cut throught his shoulder blade and go all the way, piercing flesh and bones easily. Rasgnarrok let go, causing the speedster to wooble on his thin legs before dropping on the ground like a fly._

_Rasgnarrok smirked at the blue form laying on the glass floor. The grey mist got thicker as the basilic surrounded the battered body of the azure hedgehog. He laid his massive head besides Sonic, large golden eyes shining with victory as he purred:_

_"Sleep Sonic...sleep..."_

_**Beep...Beep...Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip...**_

* * *

Shadow entered the room quietly, frowning when he saw that Sonic had changed possiton and was now lying on his side, blue quilled head being all that poked out of the sheets. Besides the bed, Rouge had a worried and sad look. The raven hedgehog understood immediately.

"He woke up, now did he?" The Ultimate Lifeform started with his normal low voice.

Rouge jumped slightly, not having notice the ebony speedster entering the room. The white bat nodded, placing her hand on Sonic's visible flank and stroking the blue fur underneath the soft white blanket slowly. The possessed hedgehog was deadly still, the only sign he was alive was the beeping of the heart monitor machine.

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

"Yeah, he woke up. He's...very depressed, Shadow." Started Rouge as she stared at the bundle of cerulean and fawn fur hiding under the blanket.

Shadow shook his quilled head at the bat's words.

"Of course he is. Faker killed a good hundreds of persons and he couldn't do a thing to stop himself. But he'll get over it. Everyone does." The ebony hedgehog explained drily, ears twitching slightly at the really annoying sound of the heart monitor machine:

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

"What are we going to do if Rasgnarrok possess him again?" Asked the ivory bat, causing the pair of crimson eyes to look at her.

"We stab him. For now, this is the only thing that worked, except for the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow explained in a low and grave tone, crossing his arms.

_**Beep...Beep...Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiip...**_

Shadow and Rouge froze at the sound, before whirling around and looking at the heart monitor's screen. The line just went flat. That meant Sonic's heart stopped beating.

"SHIT!" Yelled Shadow as Rouge punched the red button on the wall.

A group of nurses and doctors burst in the room exactly two seconds later. The doctors grabbed a few machines, a nurse placed Sonic on his back while the rest of the nurses were three, shoved Shadow and Rouge out of the room.

_**Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii p...**_

The raven hedgehog and the ivory bat stomped around the hallway, waiting for news. That's when Knuckles and Tails appeared around a corner and ran to them, worried out of their minds.

"The docs ran pas us!" Yelled Tails as they ran toward the bat and the hedgehog.

"What's going on!?" Screamed the red echidna besides the fox.

"Sonic's heart stopped beating!" Responded Rouge, who seemed to be even paler than usual.

It was then that a large and high-pitched shriek of anger, followed by several screams, coming from Sonic's room. Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails burst in the room, the black hedgehog on the front line. They froze at the scene playing before them.

Sonic was standing on his bed, green, slit eyes glaring at the crumbled forms of the nurses and the two doctors. They were curled in a corner, trembling with fear. One of the nurses was covered in blood and lying in front of Sonic. The heart monitor's cables had been ripen off him, as the possessed hedgehog growled at the doctors. His fur had speckles of black, his eyes were almond and long ebony claws had grown on his fingertips. Anger was radiating from the possessed hedgehog, who let out another shriek of rage.

Green eyes locked on Shadow. Blue ears flattening and the black and blue form trembling with pure hate toward a certain raven hedgehog.

_"You..."_ growled Rasgnarrok, eyes locked on Shadow.

_"I AM STUCK IN THIS __**DAUÐLEGA **__FORM BECAUSE OF YOU!" The_ possessed hedgehog screamed in English and in Icelandic, pouncing on the black hedgehog, jaws wide open.

Shadow's eyes widened when 58 pounds of royally pissed off dragon landed on his chest. The scar he had there was burning as hell, clouding his vision slightly. The black hedgehog let out a yelp when Rasgnarrok bit his right arm. The fangs pierced the member to the other side, causing Shadow to scream in pain. He squirmed under the dragon, but the dark god was pinning him to the ground easily.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off him and Rasgnarrok let go of Shadow's arm. The incomplete dragon let out a loud roar of anger when a spiky fist slammed on the left side of his head, then another one punched the right side. The creature stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall, painting really heavily. He watched as Rouge and the yellow fox rushed to Shadow's side, leaving Knuckles to fight Rasgnarrok.

The cerulean and ebony hedgehog spitted some black blood with red speckles on the ground.

"_**Bjáni**__..fool...It would take more than that to defeat me, mortal!"_ Rasgnarrok snarled in anger, claws outstretched as he glared at the echidna,

The dark god charged at the echidna. Knuckles duked, causing Rasgnarrok to trip on him and crash against the other wall. The Guardian laughed, but his laugh ended early when Rasgnarrok wrapped his clawed hands around his neck, murder in his emerald eyes.

Knuckles grabbed the hedgehog's arms and tried to pull him away from his neck, but Rasgnarrok's grip was like iron. Air was becoming a rarity for him, and Rasgnarrok's very long and really sharp fangs were getting closer and closer to his face...

A gunshot resonated in the room as black blood splashed Knuckles's pelt. Rasgnarrok wobbled on his feet, blood purring out of his chest. His emerald eyes were locked on the echidna and he took a step toward the Guardian. Another gunshot was heard and a second bullet made its way into his stomach. A shudder travelled the blue monster before he collapsed heavily at Knuckles's feet, out cold.

Sovgir was standing on the doorway, her two black revolvers still oozing out a bit smoke as she sheathed them on her hips. The white goddess walked to Sonic's crumbled form and examined his new wounds. She sighed, picking the blue body up and placed the possessed hedgehog on the blood-stained bed under the eyes of the mobians.

The medics had gotten on their feet, except for one nurse. The woman had half of her face torn off and a long and deep claw mark traveled her chest, staining her white coat with crimson blood. The eye that wasn't ripped out was open and the brown iris was dull. Dead.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Screamed out one of the doctors, a elder man with pointy nose and big blue eyes.

He looked at the sleeping blue hedgehog with such disgust and anger it send a shiver down Rouge and Tails's spines. The rest of the humans were very quiet, just staring at the blue body like if Sonic would suddenly wake up and pounce on them.

Sovgir glared at the blue eyed doctor.

"What the hell do you think? He's possessed!" She spitted out, sapphire eyes narrowing as she glared like daggers at the man.

"POSSESED OR NOT, THAT THING KILLED MY WIFE!" The doctor yelled back, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Sovgir knew too well that shine in the man's eyes. He wasn't crying because of his sadness, he was crying with rage.

"Well don't yell at me, mortal!" Sovgir spitted back, anger passing an invisible line as she unsheathing her right revolver and pointing it at the man's head.

The rest of the humans screamed while Knuckles and Tails jumped between the goddess and the now terrified doctor. Sovgir was trembling with anger, eyes narrowed as she glared at the two.

"Move out of the way!" She growled, her blue eyes gazing in another pair of sapphire eyes.

"Stop Sovgir! He's angry and he has every right to be!" Tails yelled, trying to calm down the albino squirrel.

Sovgir let out a growl, glared at the blue-eyed doctor and stomped out of the room, muturing curses in Icelandic as she sheathed her gun. The room went silent, the only sounds heard were Shadow's heavy breathing as Rouge nursed his injured arm with some bandages she found in the room.

The medics left the room with the nurse's battered body, after glaring at the sleeping blue hedgehog. Knuckles stood beside the former hero's bed, and Tails was examining the bullet wound on Sonic's chest worriedly, but there was a hint of curiosity in his baby blue eyes. The two bullets were pushed out by the regenerating flesh and the skin stitched itself back together.

"Is he going to be okay Tails?" Asked Rouge as she helped Shadow up.

"Who, Sonic or Shadow?" Asked the yellow fox as he turned around to look at them.

"Both." Grumbled and said respectively Knuckles and the white bat.

The duo looked at each other and blushed heavily. The 'touchy moment' as Sovgir or Shadow would have said, was over when Tails explained:

"Shadow's immune to Rasgnarrok's poison since Sovgir gave him the antidote. As for Sonic, I think Rasgnarrok's regenerating abilities did the trick." The yellow fox said with a small smile.

Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge's eyes drifted to Sonic almost immediately. The blue hedgehog was on his back, head on the big fluffy pillow, and his arms were resting on each side of him. He looked peaceful and inoffensive, a complete contrast of what he could turn into

There was a knock on the door which made the four mobians whirl around and stare at the young woman coming in. She was a mobian cat with brown fur and big green eyes. The snow white coat hanging on her shoulders with a + symbol on it could clearly say she was a nurse.

The young girl's mouth hung open as her emerald eyes scanned the torn and blood splashed wall, the destroyed IV machine and the blackened floor.

There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Uhm...What is it?" Asked Rouge, feeling quite awkward talking normaly in a room looking like a battlefield and acting like it was nothing..

"A man came in...he said he wants to talk to Project Shadow..." the brown cat bagayed, eyes still wide at the scene playing in front of her.

"Only one person calls me that..." growled angrily a certain red-streacked hedgehog.

Shadow's ruby eyes darkened and he stormed out of the room. Rouge, Tails and Knuckles followed him in confusion, but the white bat had a idea who would dared to call Shadow like that and not get his head torn off by a Chaos Spear.

Shadow walked down the corridor until he reached the waiting room the team used. He opened the white door and glared at the man standing at the other side.

The atmosphere went cold instantly. Well, colder.

Amy, Sovgir, Vector, Charmy, a newly awaken Espio (to a certain squirrel's delight, thought Sovgir would rather go kiss Eggman before even thinking of admitting that), Cheese, Cream, Blaze and Silver were standing in a corner, glaring at the group of soldiers pointing their guns at them.

Cheese had taken refuge in his owner's arms, who was hiding behind a very protective-looking Vector. Silver had a psychic spear ready to fire, Amy looked ready to unleash her famous Piko Piko Hammer and Espio and Charmy had very pissed off faces. As for Sovgir, she was pointing her left shotgun at a soldier's face, who was green with fear.

"Hah...it's a pleasure you came to join us, Agent Shadow..." The GUN Commander said with a smirk as a group of soldiers encircled the four mobians from behind, trapping them.

* * *

The blue-eyed doctor approached the sleeping blue hedgehog with a sadistic smirk on his face. Unconscious, the former hero would be easy to kill. The man walked slowly to the right side of the hedgehog's bed, a large and very sharp silver scalpel in his hands.

The human raised the weapon up, a large grin on his face as he spoke coldly:

"Die, hedgehog." He growled, slamming the scalped down on the blue speedster's chest.

He didn't expect, however, for a gloveless peach hand to suddenly smack the scalpel away.

The weapon dug itself in a wall, shaking slightly from the strength of the throw. Confusion mixed with fear crawled in the doctor as he slowly looked up from Sonic's chest, to look at the hedgehog's face. A pair of emerald eyes with slit pupils where staring at him with amusement. Long white fangs were poking out of a pair of peach lips.

_"TskTskTsk..."_

_"Dragon, not hedgehog."_

A choked scream followed when the doctor was throw against a wall. The blue hedgehog was on him in a second, his right clawed hand holding the scalpel. The emerald eyes were shining with lust. Bloodlust to be more exact.

_"Now...my mortal friend..."_ Rasgnarrok started, delighted by the fear growing in the man's eyes as he twirled the large scalpel in his hands.

_"Let's hear you sing."_

* * *

**Review please! The end of this chapter is...cliffhangy!**

**And you all know what happened to that doctor:)...**

**I will try to make a chapter per week!****I got grounded, AGAIN! Well, I simply deserved that, since I made my family's pool blow open...-_-***

**POP Question:**

**-Do we kill the GUN Commander?**


	19. Something Green

**Please review! **

**Oh and I know some of you guys are wondering how the heck I made the pool blow up! The thing is I kicked the pool on its side(Not going to explain why) Sadly for me a hole was made. The pressure of the water, plus the size of the very small hole made the pool blow open and I got thrown against my ...I'm a daredevil...**

**Anyway I only own Richer, Rasgnarrok, ****Rasgnarök**** (they are two different beings, trust me, the later is waaaay more evil. A bit like Mephiles and Solaris) and Sovgir.**

* * *

Shadow, Knuckles and Tails glared like daggers at the human standing in front of them. The Commander was a middle aged man with blue eyes, a pointed nose and wearing a military uniform with a gun strapped on his hip . The mobians hated him, and they had a reason to. He had tried to kill Shadow in the past, and he surely did horrible things to hundred of people during his search for power. One of the example was Maria. How Shadow hadn't killed the guy ages ago was unknown by the group.

The man was currently smirking at the four mobians, ice blue eyes never leaving a certain raven hedgehog.

"Project Shadow, how nice of you to...drop in." The Commander said as the hedgehog crossed his arms.

"What do you want Towers?" Shadow growled, ebony fur puffed up and ears flattened.

"Commander Towers, Agent Shadow. And I'm here to pick up someone." The man said calmly, causing Rouge to jump in front of a certain black hedgehog.

"You are not taking Shadow!" The white bat growled threateningly, causing Towers to chuckle at her words.

"Who said I came for the experiment?"

The room went silent, as the mobian's eyes widened when the realisation hit them.

"You're here for Sonic!?" Exclaimed Tails in horror as in surprise, causing the human to smile.

"Sonic? No, I came for the being called Rasgnarrok."

Sovgir let out a growl, pointing her shotgun at the Commander.

"You don't have any idea about how powerful he is!? You can't fool around him! He gets the last soul fragment and its over! The Apocalypse starts and you're all done for!" She yelled angrilly as most of the soldiers pointed their guns at her.

The Commander simply stared at the albino squirrel with that strange smile.

"So, it's really the god of Apocalypse the little hero has in him? Very interesting...My scientists should research on that." The human said calmly.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid!?" Growled Espio as he glared like daggers at the man.

The Commander shook his head as he looked at the purple chameleon. The reptile still had a bandage across his chest, not being fully recovered from Rasgnarrok 3's attack. There was a scar across his right shoulder, like if a large wolf had bit him there. Though, it was far from the truth.

The Commander acknowledge the wound. He had already an idea who did that, especially since he had seen photos of what was left of his soldier's after Rasgnarrok 3 hit the base.

"Crazy? No, power thirsty." The human said calmly, before looking at his soldiers.

"Secure them. Project Shadow, the squirrel, Agent Rouge and the fox come with me to Rasgnarrok's room." he ordered, causing the soldiers to nod.

"Yes sir!"

The Commander left the room with Sovgir, Shadow, Tails and Rouge following him as Knuckles was shoved with Vector and the others. The echidna snarled at the man, but didn't attack as the room's door group was glaring at the soldiers with hatred in their eyes.

Even Cream.

"Don't try anything funny, animals." growled one of the soldiers, though his hands were shaking.

It was Espio who made the first move, disappearing into thin air. The humans blinked repeatedly, then frowned. Yep, the chameleon had disappeared.

"Where is it?" yelled one of the man as he looked around.

He didn't have the time to finish that a fist collided against his head, causing him to fly backwards and cash against the wall behind. He didn't get back up. Surprise made the rest of the soldiers freeze, as Espio appeared completely, a smirk on his face.

Taking advantage of the momentum, the Sonic Heroes charged.

* * *

In the snow white hallway leading to Sonic's room, everyone was quiet. Sovgir, Shadow, Tails and Rouge kept glaring at the Commander walking in front of them, probably thinking about the best way to kill him. A small group of soldiers were walking behind the four, keeping them in check if they tried to do something.

As they reached Sonic's room, screams of agony and yells of help were heard. The group immediately froze at the scene when the Commander opened the door. The man looked around the room, before smiling at a blue-furred creature who was turning its back to him.

The blue-eyed doctor tried to scream again, but Rasgnarrok placed his clawed left hand on his man was covered in slashes, and a very bloody scalpel was in his tormentor's right hand. When Rasgnarrok placed his hand on his face, he blocked the nose and mouth of the doctor. That made the poor human squirm weakly as he searched for air. The blue hedgehog barely flinched at the man's trashing, like if he was holding down a ant instead of a full grown human bigger than him.

Slowly the quilled head turned left to look at the group. Rasgnarrok dropped his scalpel and scanned them with his dull emerald eyes.

The slit eyes scanned the newcomers. They barely registered the soldiers, blazed with anger at Sovgir and Shadow, acknowledged Tails, simply passed by Rouge like if she didn't exist before finally settling on the Commander. They seemed to flicker with amusement at the sight of the guns pointed at the four mobians.

_"Who I own the pleasure?" _Asked Rasgnarrok, not bothering to realise that the doctor who tried to kill him had stopped moving and was now limp.

The Commander stepped forward.

"I am the Commander of GUN, creature. You are coming with us for interrogation." Towers said sternly, one of his arms resting on his revolver.

Rasgnarrok lifted himself from his sitting position. He was laughing like mad, like if what the Commander just said was a complete and utter joke.

"_I am the Commander of GUN, creature! You are coming with us for interrogation!" _The monster repeated in a facito and very high voice as he kept laughing, causing the commander to frown.

"You're not going to come willingly then?" The human said with that disarming calm voice.

Rasgnarrok let go of the doctor, who fell on the floor heavily, face purple because of his lack of air. He was dead and everyone could see that. As for his killer, he was crouching down on all four. A sadistic smile crossed his face as Rouge and the soldiers took a fighting stance, Sovgir pointed her gun at him and Shadow charged a Chaos Spear. The Commander and Tails didn't move, the first being calm while the second was frozen solid by fear.

_"You know, mortal, I starting to think you kind is stupider than the Mobians. Either that or you have an ego problem." _Rasgnarrok growled before lunging forward, claws outstretched as he flew toward the Commander.

Towers sidestepped Rasgnarrok's attack at the last minute. the blue hedgehog zipped past him at full speed, toward the soldier that had the bad luck of been behind the Commander.

At the last second, the incomplete dragon curled up in midair and extended his azure quills at the max.

Blood and gore splashed everyone and a agonised scream resonated across the hospital when the blue hedgehog drilled his way through the human and the door behind him before anyone could blink.

In a few seconds, a new pool of blood was staining the floor, a cadaver with a huge hole in its torso was bathing in it and Rasgnarrok was nowhere in sight. Also, the door had been blown to bits.  
There was a silence where everyone stared at the cadaver with wide eyes, except for the Commander who looked annoyed.

"GET THAT HEDGEHOG!" Yelled the Commander as the soldiers ran past the body and into the hallway.

* * *

Rasgnarrok threw his arms back and zipped through the hallway at neck breaking speed, using one of Sonic's abilities. People he passed by gasped, some even tried to grab him, but the dragon simply bit their hands as he ran past them. The mortals screamed in agony and took steps back, half of their hand having been ripped off.

Rasgnarrok smashed through a window, not even bothering to run down two other floors. He landed on the hospital's entry, as multiple gasps were heard. The azure hedgehog realised there was a crowd of reporters, cameramen and other mortals standing in front of the hospital.

With a annoyed growl he leaped in the air, stepping on a human's head , whose owner let out a squeak of surprise, and ran on two others before jumping on the road behind the crowd. He broke into a sprint, a loud explosion resonating across the city as he broke the sound barrier.

Rasgnarrok made a sharp turn to the right, running into a very small and dirty road. He slowed down, going to stop so he could think about his next-

"AHHHHH!" The blue hedgehog suddenly screamed, tripping on his naked feet, crashing against a brick wall and creating a large crater.

The possesed blue hedgehog slipped down the rubbles of bricks lifelessly. Rasgnarrok barely twitched under the bricks as his body changed of wilder.

* * *

_"You brat!" Yelled the mighty serpent as Sonic punched him on the muzzle, causing him to stumble backwards._

_The large basilic uncurled his long, slender body from around Sonic as the hedgehog growled up at him, emerald eye glaring at the large reptile. The two powerful creatures stood in front of each other, ready to pounce on their enemies. the fog around them had disappeared a bit, enabling Sonic to see his attacker well._

_The azure speedster had woken up to find Rasgnarrok's slim but muscular body surrounding him. His injury had healed, and the only thing that was left was a rather large scar. Realising with horror that the dragon had been in control during the time he was passed out Sonic reacted, punching, clawing and biting the basilic until the large reptile had uncurled and took a few crawls back to avoid damage._

_The hedgehog and the basilic stared at eachother, calculating their adversary's moves._

_It was Rasgnarrok who made the first move, neck becoming rigid a split second before he struck down with inhuman speed. Sonic dodged quite easily, kicking the large snake in the eye in the process. Rasgnarrok howled in pain as in rage, swiftly turning around and smacking Sonic all the way to the other side of their joined mind._

_Sonic tumbled and bounced repeatedly against the glass floor before laying there, a dozen of bruises starting to emerge everywhere on his body. Slowly, painfully, the hedgehog got up, his whole body trembling as he glared at the laughing basilic. With anger he performed a spindash._

_Rasgnarrok's laugh was cut short when a bundle of razor sharp azure quills made a large slash on his larynx. A loud howl of pain resonated across the strange dimension as Sonic was showered by a pool of onyx blood._

_Rasgnarrok crawled away, leaving a long trail of gore as he screamed at his uncoperative Vessel:_

_"This is not over, __**nagdýr!"**_

This is not over, rodent!

_Sonic then sat on the ground, groaning in pain as the fog disappeared completely._

* * *

Emerald eyes with round pupils snapped open, as their owner got out of the pile of bricks. Sonic trembled as he dusted himself as he best as he could. The former blue hero made one step before crumbling again, breathing ragged. He almost didn't remember the last time he ran, let alone walk.

A pained miewl escaped his peach lips as a familiar sting on the chest started to grow. His sight was spinning. He had to get out of here before Rasgnarrok resurfaced...

Sonic got up and started to walk out of the alley, barely paying any attention where he was going. The world was blurry, and it was a miracle he was standing. Knowing that his mind self wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer he broke into a sprint, crying slightly in pain as every part of his body burned and ached.

It was then that he bumped into someone. The person stumbled forward, almost falling. As for Sonic, he was thrown backwards on his back. Pain shot up on his spine and the blue hedgehog muffled a moan of pain as the person whirled around.

"Watch it you son of a...Well _this _is a surprise..." said a male voice he knew too well.

With a groan, Sonic cracked his emerald eyes open. His forest green iris meet a pair of ice blue ones surrounded by bright green.

He could no be mistaking.

"Scourge..." the speedster managed to wheeze out in shock.

Rasgnarrok was completely forgotten for a moment.

* * *

**Review please!****You really didn't think I would add Scourge to the mix, now did ya?****Pop Question:**

**-Is there a character you want in the story?****  
****ex:Fiona Fox, Sally, Antoine...**


	20. Scourge and Fiona

**Review guys!**

**Oh and Sally's going to appear in a sequel! Yeah there will be sequel, well; sequel**_**s**_**... Anyway leave a review plz!**

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH STARTS HERE!**

* * *

"Scourge...what are you doing here?" whispered Sonic in shock as in disbelief, while the green look-a-like stood in front of him with a large grin on his face, towering his crumbled form.

"Well, I was checking out the north section of the city, but the police and GUN kicked me and Fiona out…" Started the forest green hedgehog, and Sonic acknowledged the brown-red fox standing beside Scourge.

"They want to quiet the whole affair; they can try. Anyway, what are you doing here Blue?" Scourge asked with a devious smirk on his face that made Sonic's azure fur stand on its end.

"Nothing…just running around…" the azure hedgehog lied with a trembling voice, getting up as painlessly as he could; every part of his body burned, especially his head.

Sonic knew his mind self wasn't going to be able to hold back Rasgnarrok for long.

"An eventful run you had." Pointed out Fiona the Fox as she lost her smirk.

It was then that Scourge realized his azure look-a-like was covered in blood. A horribly familiar shinny ruby liquid covered Sonic from head to toe, and there was…_sweet chaos_…_**gore **_hanging in his sharp quills. The green hedgehog gulped and paled considerably, but quickly regained his composure.

Last thing he wanted was to look like a weakling in Fiona and Sonic's eyes.

"Care to tell us what happened, Blue?" questioned the malachite-colored mammal.

Blue shook his head furiously, trembling like a leaf as he did that. Blood splashed the ground beneath him as he did so.

"You sure?" Said Fiona, her tail twirling in a way that made Scourge realise she was planning something.

"N-Not really…Guys I have to go-" started the blue hero, turning around and commencing to walk away, not noticing the two other mobians exchanging a look.

He didn't get far, because Scourge and Fiona drop-kicked him on the back at the same time, sending him crashing against a wall. Sonic let out a pained mewl as he tried to get up, only to be squashed down by Scourge's shoe. The blood-covered hedgehog squirmed and tried to get up, but his green look-a-like pushed him down once again.

"Stop moving, Blue. You're getting my shoes bloody." Scourge growled in disgust, pressing down harder, not having notice the ebony claws slowly emerging from his victim's fingers.

Sonic moved so fast, neither Fiona nor Scourge had the time to avoid his wrath.

Large black claws slashed at Scourge, who had been thrown off the blue hedgehog. Fiona screamed when the emerald hedgehog crashed against a wall and laid there, unconscious, a large cut on his chest.

"SCOURGE!" she roared in anger before charging at Sonic, who smirked, slit eyes twinkling under the moonlight.

There was a blur of blue and the fox gasped when the possessed hedgehog's right hand tore its way through her stomach and lifted her off the ground with a strength that wasn't his. Blood splashed red and blue pelts.

Fiona rasped in agony, choking on her own blood as it erupted out of her mouth. Slowly the fox girl looked down to see the face of her killer. She couldn't even gasp when she saw the slit eyes and dark emerald iris that contained a pure form of evil.

A last spam travelled her body and she collapsed heavily when Rasgnarrok drew his hand out if the gaping wound. The blue hedgehog licked the crimson blood off his hand with the most untold care while the ground around him was slowly covered by the crimson liquid.

In the background, Scourge slowly regained consciousness. He shook his head several times before opening his ice cold eyes, which were now clouded with confusion.

_Damn…didn't know Blue was that strong…and when did he get claws?_ The green furred mammal thought while looking around.

His thoughts were wiped clear out of his now blank mind when he saw a certain blue hedgehog towering down a blood covered fox.

A fox with red fur.

"Fiona…" whispered Scourge in pure and utter shock as he notice the gaping hole in his girlfriend's torso.

Rasgnarrok laughed manically, snapping the green speedster out of his shock. Anger quickly filled the emerald furred one, who got up slowly, shacking with rage. The hedgehog's quills perked up, his fur darkened, finally turning pitch black and his ice blue iris morphed into a sinister blood red.

"YOU BASTARD!" the once emerald furred one roared with anger as the negative Chaos energy engulfed him.

His blue adversary turned around to look at him, a large fanged grin on his unusually cruel face. The hedgehog laughed, not scared one bit by Scourge's transformation.

_"You can use all the power you want, mortal. It will not stop me."_ Rasgnarrok said with his usual dark voice as the said mortal charged at him.

The possessed one jumped above the ebony furred hedgehog and plunged his claws in the mortal's back. Scourge shoved him off while howling in pain, throwing the possessed hedgehog on the road. Rasgnarrok easily recovered, even if he had made a small crater when he had made contact with the asphalt floor.

The azure monster once again threw himself at the larger one, claws extended as he clawed and slashed at the other hedgehog's torso. Scourge screamed when Rasgnarrok sank his fangs into his right shoulder, feeling the venom being injected from the creature's fangs. Throughout agony and great strength the black furred transformation of Scourge was able to burn the blue speedster's muzzle with a dark energy ball.

Rasgnarrok howled in dire irritation, leaping away and clinging on a nearby wall like a disturbingly twisted version of Spiderman. The creature roared loudly at the darker one, who froze a bit at the sight of the large shark like teeth adorning his opponent's jaws. There were too much for it to be normal.

It was then Scourge realised what was just happening. SONIC of all the people showed up covered in blood, attacked them, killed Fiona by punching his FIST through her, and not he was fighting him with claws longer than a finger and teeth that could make a goddamn T-Rex have a heart attack.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Those thoughts were placed aside when the blue hedgehog pounced once again on him, claws outstretched and jaws wide open. Scourge had barely the time to dodge, and took the advantage to blast Sonic with a few dark energy spheres.

The monster shrieked in agony when the energy stung his fur. But he then laughed and Scourge's jaw dropped when he saw the burned skin slowly heal itself and blue fur growing out.

"WHAT are you!?" Dark Scourge screamed in anger, fists ready for close combat as his opponent got up with an unnatural grace.

_"I am Rasgnarrok, mortal! The God of Apocalypse and Judgement!"_ Rasgnarrok roared as he charged once again at the black hedgehog.

For answer the once emerald furred one blasted the ground beneath the foul creature, causing the azure one to crash against a jewelry store. Rasgnarrok laughed manically.

"_You can try all you~"_

The blue hedgehog choked on his own words for the first time in millenniums when he felt a familiar addictive energy reach out for him. It was weak, its chant in Icelandic barely reaching his hedgehog ears. He could barely sense it since Shadow had weakened him greatly, but it was easily interpreted.

A few feet behind him was laying the last Tear.

* * *

**One word: CRAP**

**Review if you agree!**


	21. Perfection

**Review people!**

* * *

The blue hedgehog stood there against the wall of the jewelry store, slit emerald eyes wide in shock as he felt the power of the last Tear, the last piece of his soul, calling him, begging him, chanting his power and strength in a powerful, yet quiet voice nobody but him could hear:

_**"hagl í Dom! hagl mikla wyrm! Hail Rasgnarök með svörtum vængjum hans forna skal hann dæma þá hér! Guð sinnum enda hefur sóttu, og dauðlega skal skjálfandi undir skugga hans, borgir mun dimma undir nærveru hans, hetjur falla undir öskra hans ..."**_

_"Hail the judgement! Hail the great wyrm! Hail Rasgnarök, by his black wings of ancient times he shall judge those below! The god of end times has resurfaced, and the mortal shall tremble under his shadow, cities will darken under his presence, heroes shall fall under his roar..."_

A soft smile appeared on the azure's muzzle. A single though travelled his mind:

_Have to end this and get the Tear. Now._

Dark Scourge growled at his opponent's comatose-ness:

"What's wrong, bitch? Had enough?!" the black furred hedgehog spatted out in anger, energy spheres the color of twilight charging in his gloved hands.

For answer, Rasgnarrok chuckled softly. His rodent tail flickered a bit behind him as his ears curled back against his head. He roared at his enemy before lunging once again, claws outstretched to slice the black hedgehog's head off.

Sadly for Rasgnarrok, Dark Scourge flew up before kicking the smaller hedgehog on the back and blasting him with the energy spheres he had charged in his hands. The blue hedgehog howled in agony before collapsing on his stomach. The chaos energy Scourge had used on him was burning his senses, and the god's vision began to fade…

_**"voldugur Rasgnarök, óstöðvandi guð, dæma þær sem reyndust rangt ... brenna þá ef þeir á móti þér ... mátt þín vita ... þannig að enginn skal stoppa þig!"**_

_"Mighty Rasgnarök, unstoppable god, judge the ones who were proven wrong...burn them if they oppose you...make your power be know...so nobody shall stop you!"_

That alone made the incomplete god of Apocalypse growl. His eyes slowly changed into his real ones, a breath-taking reptilian gold. His fur darkened as he roared, got up and faced a surprised black hedgehog.

Dark Scourge was frozen on the spot when he saw his opponent's fur morph from cobalt blue to midnight black. He was even more when their eyes met. The slit pupils fixated themselves on the other black hedgehog. Rasgnarrok's fur stood on its end, like a wolf's.

The two ebony mammals stood there, eying each other for what it seemed an eternity.

Then there was a earth shattering roar and the two lunged at their adversary. Rasgnarrok and Scourge collided in midair; the first biting down on his enemy's left shoulder once again while his victim punched him several times. Seeing that his fist didn't have any effect on the smaller hedgehog, the dark speedster charged an energy sphere and threw straight into Rasgnarrok's right eye.

The monster let out a terrible ear spitting roar of agony and let go of his victim, falling on the ground with a loud thud! sound. Rasgnarrok got up shakily, most of his strength long gone. He looked up at Dark Scourge, who was still floating in midair.

The darker version of Sonic tried to land softly and on his feet; the result was the complete opposite thing. He crashed on the ground, tumbled and rolled over himself several times before stopping, defeated. Slowly his quills lowered down as his rage weakened and his ebony fur turned emerald green.

Scourge weakly blinked his now ice blue eyes. He tried to get up, but failed miserably. His entire body seemed to be paralyzed for some reason. His sight was blurred, black spot in his vision. The green hedgehog felt cold, like if he was in Holoska. Every part of his body was burning.

With a pained mewl he was able to roll over into his back. The sky was dark: night had fallen. In the darkness of the sky he could see a pair of golden eyes.

"What did you do to me…" Scourge whispered in agony, strength leaving him slowly.

Rasgnarrok simply smiled, his fangs being visible. The green hedgehog notice that an emerald fluo liquid was slowly emerging from its tip. He knew exactly what it was.

"Venom…" the olive colored hedgehog growled, which caused his opponent to smile wider.

_"You're smart for a mortal, Scourge. You have exactly five minutes before my poison shuts down all of your organs."_The incomplete dragon said with a large fanged grin.

_"Enjoy what's left of your life!"_the monster mocked, walking toward the jewelry store and busting down the door with one solid punch.

And then there was silence for the new few seconds. One that was broken by a scream of horror and surprise:

"SCOURGE!?"

Turning his head around weakly, the said speedster spotted a stern looking black and red hedgehog, a horrified pink hedgie, a familiar yellow fox that looked worried out of his mind, a ruby echidna with a white crescent moon on his chest that looked like he had been through hell, a white and silver squirrel that wasn't paying any attention to him, just looking around for something…or someone, a white bat that had currently screamed out the emerald hedgehog's name, a mortified bee that was wearing a jacket and a helmet, a green crocodile that had a big ugly bruise on the side of his head, a purple chameleon who had a torso covered in battle scars and a little brown bunny that was now running toward the fallen green speedster.

"Mister Scourge! Mister Scourge! Are you alright?!" she yelled with tear in her eyes, taking notice of his bruises, bites and claw marks.

"Like I look fine, bunny…" the emerald villain moaned out, closing his sapphire eyes in pain.

He heard multiple footsteps as the whole group ran to his side. Scourge sighed, feeling weaker by the second. Sovgir kneeled down beside him, examining his bruised and crumbled green furred form. The white squirrel nodded when she saw the two bite marks. A green liquid was leaking out of them.

Immediately she searched in her short's pocket for the antidote.

"What happened to him?" asked Espio with concern as Sovgir took out a small bottle containing some kind water like liquid.

"Rasgnarrok bit him. He has poison in his system." The messager goddess whispered, opening Scourge's mouth and purring some of the antidote down his throat.

The weak speedster didn't even fight back; he drank the liquid docilely like a pet, eyes opened half way to look into the two silver orbs that were Sovgir's eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Scourge rasped out, feeling his strength slowly return-but he was still very, very weak.

Sovgir was too concentrated stealing the antidote and putting it away in one of her pocket's shorts to even bother looking at him.

"My name is Sovgir, the Messager Goddess."

"Where did Rasgnarrok go?" suddenly cut in Knuckles, cracking his fists and probably thinking of using them against a certain blue hedgehog.

Scourge never had the time to answer. Someone else did it for him. A someone that had been roaming around in a jewelry store.

There was a loud, ear splitting roar that caused everyone in the city to place their hands on their ears. The ground shook as the loud scream filled the air. It was unlike anything anyone had ever heard. It was worse than Rasgnarrok's roar. It pierced through the sky with great force, resonating in echo as the show of power died down.

Blazing flame burst out of the jewelry store as it burned to nothing more than melted metal, crisps and ashes. The fire formed a dozen of flaming tentacles. They were a yellow-orange color, sailing throughout the clear blue sky. Reaching a good dozen of meters, the tentacles were connected by a ball of flames. Slowly the last tentacles unfolded and a familiar hedgehog was visible in the middle of the oblivion.

Sonic's eyes had changed from their usual emerald green to a pupiless, liquid gold color. They shone as brightly as the fire around the creature, giving the illusion that the hedgehog had two holes that allowed the sight of the fire behind him. His blue fur was now replaced by a shiny pale gold pelt, much like Super Shadow. He was lean fit, just like all those years ago, not bony and skeleton like as he had been when he resurfaced after two years of pain and torture. The creature was mouth less.

A long bony tail swooshed behind him, almost as long as the hedgehog himself. It was finished by a group of sharp quills. His ears were larger and curved like the werehog he once had been, and albino, curved velociraptor claws had grown out of his fingers. His ten toes had mingled together to become six, with large white claws on their tip.

The group was frozen in this display of raw power and strength, knowing very well that the being floating above them, surrounded by fire and energy, was not Sonic, or the Rasgnarrok they knew.

"Rasgnarök..." Rouge whispered, stating the terrible truth as the now complete god of Apocalypse laughed manically, his dark, smooth voice resonating in echo across the city.

_"It's time for the Judgement." _

The monster that was inside Sonic had finally taken its true, terrible form.


	22. The draconian

**Hellllllo! Here is another awesome chap you will all enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Phase 2:****  
****Apocalypsis**

_Sonic's POV_

I never expected this. I hoped my friends would stop Rasgnarrok before it was too late.

Guess I underestimated his power.

He is the God of Apocalypse, after all.

The large, mighty serpent had vanished right under my eyes, a fanged grin on his reptilian face. Confusion got a grip on me. I frowned, emerald eyes darting from right to left, searching for his pitch black, scaly hide.

It hit me.

There was no word capable of describing this feeling. I felt angry, betrayed, hungry... I said, there was no word capable of describing this.

I dropped on my knees, shivering and spamming. A long, pained scream escaped my sore throat. It was high-pitched, louder and higher than any sound Rasgnarrok could ever hope to produce. The pain was unbearable. Every part of my body was burning.

I was burned by what? Power.

Never, ever would I have though this much energy would be able to flow throughout my pathetic carcass of a body. It was consuming my very thoughts, incinerating my emotions.

Then, I heard HIM laugh.

He was right in front of me, glowing like the sun he was going to destroy soon. His pale gold quills swayed under a invisible wind, and his flaming, pupiless, ochroid colored eyes were fixed on me. He stood tall, watching me with obvious disdain.

I laid there, looking up at him. I was scared, and I had every reason to be. He could snap his fingers and kill me instantly. He would have long ago, if he didn't need me. I was a part of him as much as he was part of me. He had a right over me. Now I know that I was never truly free. He was always there inside me, waiting for the opportunity to surface and bring chaos to the very world I protected.

There was silence as our eyes met, only to be broken by his voice. A dark, smooth voice that resonated in echo inside my head:

"It's strange...something as dark and evil as me...could give life to something so delicate like you..." He whispered, mouth-less muzzle moving even if his voice didn't seem to come from there. It was coming from everywhere and anywhere at the same time.

Slowly, he gracefully kneeled down to be on the same eye level as me, his long skeletal tail swooshing behind him. It left large cracks on the glass floor beneath us. His eyes narrowed and he extended one white claw toward me.

I flinched as he petted my shredded ear. The feeling was like being poisoned, but I didn't move. I was way too scared, and the pain traveling my body was unbearable. In simpler words, I was petrified.

Another wave of pain and power, but more powerful than the last, made me scream again before I collapsed on my peach furred tummy. My eyes were closed shut, waiting for the final blow.

The great final.

This was the end for me, and I knew it.

It couldn't wait much longer. The fusion was nearly completed, after all. I could feel his anger and rage like if they were mine, even if I never experienced these negative emotions at this kind of level. Not even Dark Sonic would be able to produce this much pain and wrath.

My emerald eyes opened again, looking up at his slim, glowing frame.

Silence.

I then gasped, feeling something slick and moist wrapping itself on my arms and legs. I tried to move, but I failed miserably. It was like if I was covered in hard stone, unable to do nothing more than breathe.

He smiled, apparently pretty satisfied of the scene playing in front of him; black, shiny liquid, like an insect's blood, was covering my arms and legs, placing me on a kneeling position. He got up with that same, disarming grace that nobody could compete with, before turning around and walking away slowly, probably relishing of the agony and sadness I was experiencing deep within me...

Darkness resounds my helpless, near lifeless body as I felt my very emotions, my pure, positive soul becoming the complete opposite. I feel my eye ridge bone crack and shift, becoming narrow like a certain Ultimate Lifeform's. I close my eyes shut in pain. My quills slowly flip up, making a crown like formation on the back of my head. Clean, fluffy midnight fur replaces my dirty and blood stained azure pelt that I'm normally so proud of and gave me the name of Blue Blur.

My now golden eyes snap open, long black slit thin as paper. My healed ears perks up and I growl, sharp teeth covered in drool bared.

A few feet away from me, he turns around and looks at my transformed body with a certain not-hidden-at-all satisfaction. His long tail flickers behind him in content.

I look at him dead in the eye, fangs barred, feeling his hate and anger like if they were my very own. Technically speaking, they were mine. Since in a sense, I was Rasgnarök the God of Apocalypse and Judgement, and he was Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius.

He isn't scared at all. He merely narrow his eyes and his pale muzzle twist in way that made me believe he was smiling.

"Now you are ready, child of the Wind..."

I closed my eyes in shame, my last coherent thought was that my fate, and Mobius's, where in the palm of Shadow's hands.

**-xxxx Real world, Station Square xxxx-**

The air was getting warmer, but not warm like in a normal, sunny day. It was a desert warm. The flames surrounding the golden hedgehog constantly moved and entwined behind their creator, who floated in the middle of the fire, untouched by the heat.

Below, the group and Scourge stared in horror the glowing hedgehog that was now Sonic. Rasgnarök's golden eyes shone brightly like two suns, the different and changing hues of gold making the team of heroes dizzy just staring into their deeps. There was a thick silence floating in the air as everyone stared at the complete God of Apocalypse.

_"þú hefur ekki, dauðlegum, sérstaklega þú, Sovgir. þú getur verið gyðja, en þú ert dauðlegur á inni. sorglegt einn á að ..."_ Rasgnarök growled in a dark voice, which resonated in echo as the heroes and the people in the background stood there, gaping at the golden hedgehog surrounded by flames.

He continued on speaking in a language made of grunts and dry growls. The heroes quickly realized the great wyrm was talking in Icelandic. Sovgir seemed to pale under her white and silver fur, knowing very well that Rasgnarök was speaking to her, and only her.

"What is he saying?" mumbled Tails to the white and silver goddess, who's silvery blue eyes were wide as diner plates.

The white squirrel gulped as Rasgnarök continued his dry and echoing monologue, ochroid eyes fixed on her. There was a certain disappointment in them, but it was rage.

_Mostly _rage.

_"Hvers vegna gera þú hlið við slíkum veiku skepnum? Ég mun aldrei vera fær um að skilja þig, og þú aldrei skilið mig, Sovgir. Þú ert virkilega sorglegt, fóður hjá þeim…"_

"Well, he's rambling about how he will destroy us..." Sovgir lied, knowing what Rasgnarök was saying was clearly between them only.

_"Ég mun aldrei skilja tilfinningar eins og áður Sovgir. Ég ætti að þakka þér fyrir að vera ekki þarna með mér, en ég geri það ekki. Vegna þér ég þetta skrímsli. Ef þú hefðir gist hjá mér um daginn, við viljum samt að vera saman, og ég myndi samt vera gamall sjálf mitt."_

"And that-" Sovgir started to say, but she hadn't the time to finish.

_"Liar~"_

The low, but somehow powerful rubble resonated across the whole city, who seemed to have plunged itself into an abyss of silence. The group of heroes were frozen on the spot, and Sovgir was shaking like a leaf. Her silver-blue eyes were wide as dinner plates, and her breathing was shortened.

Above them, blazing and untouched by the fiery ember surrounding him, Rasgnarök was glowering down at the white and silver squirrel. His white claws started to glow dangerously and his eyes gained a purplish tint. Sovgir's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, faintly remembering the draconian having used this attack on a few intruders.

"Rasgnarök-" she started, trying to disable the ticking time bomb the Dragon God was.

_"LIAR!"_ Rasgnarök roared, purple and white thunder blasting out of his body and making their way toward the group, aiming principally at Shadow.

It took less than a second for the Messager Goddess to make the fatal choice.

She ran in front of the group just as the dark magenta sparks was about to reach them, taking the death blow herself.

A torturous, nightmarish scream resonated in the damaged city, before the ground squirrel crumbled on her stomach like a ragdoll, most of her fur burned off and blood coating what little fur she had left.

She didn't move after that.

Shadow widened his ruby eyes, Knuckles went mute, Cream and Amy let out a scream of horror, Vector cursed loudly, eyes wide. Blaze seemed to have a mix of heart attack and hyperventilation, Silver froze and his white fur puffed up as the muscles underneath tensed considerably. Tails simply dropped, caught (although reluctantly) by a surprised Scourge, while a terrorized purple chameleon rushed to the squirrel's side, eyes wide with horror.

"Sovgir...Sovgir!" The Chaotix detective called, carefully strapping off the squirrel's half-melted guns and belt before he rolled her on the back. His golden eyes widened even more at the sight of the burned flesh.

"Sov..." The chameleon choked as he fought back tears, cradling her lifeless body close, Vector kneeled besides him, examining the injuries.

Most of the goddess's skin was pitch black, coked and burned by the lightning. Some parts were torn off, and the raw flesh underneath smelled like cocked meat. Her face was miraculously spared by the purple bolts, and both of her blue eyes were closed, her pale lips twisted in a pain-filled expression.

"She needs medical attention now!" Exclaimed a certain croc as he helped Espio get up with the near-dead goddess in his arms. Both were ignoring as best as they could the draconian laughing manically above them from an unknown mouth, the flaming tentacles aligning themselves to faintly form massive bird-like wings.

_"Hum ... ætt þín amuses mig, skuggi. Ég hélt aldrei Sovgir væri svo kærulaus. Ég er sjúklingur, forráðamenn, þannig að þú munt hafa sjö daga til að batna. Eftir að það er yfir fyrir alla tilveru." _Rasgnarök raged when he stopped crackling like a demented person, before taking off north, his fire-composed tentacles flaming and twirling behind him like a large, blazing comet coming straight from the very flames of hell.

Back in front of what used to be a jewelry store, Shadow stared at the small, glowing dot that was the rapidly vanishing draconian Anger boiled inside of him as the midnight colored hedgehog replayed what happened.

_I...failed...I failed to save Faker...Maria...she would be ashamed of me...Dammit! I am the Ultimate Lifeform, how did I fail?_

Those words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind, as the Ultimate Lifeform's blood colored eyes traveled from the nearly dead Sovgir, then to the sky, before falling down and gluing themselves on the cracked, fractured and blackened asphalt floor.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Knuckles screamed in rage besides him, a dangerous and wild glint in his eyes.

Behind the red echidna, Tails was finally coming back to his senses, and the second he did, Scourge happily dropped him on the floor without ceremony. The fox yelped at the hard contact with the floor, but otherwise he didn't complain. Blinking, he froze up again at the sight of the half-fried Sovgir.

"What..what did he say?" Blaze whispered, trembling like a leaf as Silver wrapped an albino arm around her in confort.

"I don't know…" Shadow whispered as he stared at the sky in an absent way.

"I seriously don't know…"

* * *

**Poor Sov…I feel bad…not.**

**I don't know why. I'm a sadistic bit*** by nature.**

**Oh and the monologues Rasgnarök** **said I didn't traduce them on purpose. Try to find it yourself on Google Translator! If you think you know what he said, post a review and you'll get…humn….a cookie!**

**XD Just kidding, I don't have any cookies to spare. Valfreya ate them all.**

**Humm...guys, looking back at Bloodlust, did I get better in my writing?**


	23. Dreams, Emerald turns Gold

**Okay, I realized that most of you guys couldn't understand a triple sh*** about what Rasgnarök said, so I'm translating it to you:**

**First speech:**

**"You are all mortal, especially you, Sovgir. You can be a goddess, but you are mortal inside. A weak one at that ..."**

**Second speech:**

**"Why do you side with such weak creatures? I will never be able to understand you, and you never understood me, Sovgir. You're really pathetic, siding with them ..."**

**Third speech:**

**"I will never understand feelings as before Sovgir. I should thank you for not being there to help me, but I do not. Because of you I'm this monster. If you had stayed with me the other day, we still be together, and I'd still be my old self. "**

**Fourth speech:**

**"Hum ... Your kind amuses me Shadow. I never thought Sovgir would be so careless. I am patient, Guardians, so you'll have seven days to recover. After it is over for all existence."**

**Hehehehehehehehehehe...**

**Sonic:(pretty ticked off since he's the villain) what now Rök?**

**Shadow:(Whispers to Sonic) I think she's crazy...**

**Sonic: You think!? She made me part of a fricking crazy-ass immortal! And not to mention a VILLAIN for god's sake!**

***Nervous chuckle and sweat-drop* I'm just laughing about the fact that Shadow's name in Icelandic is **_**skuggi**_**.**

**Shadow: WHAT?!**

**Sonic:*forgetting grudge on me* that is so hilarious!**

**Shadow:(growling) shut up hedgehog...**

**Sonic: Now now, don't get too mad Skuggi...**

* * *

_A black hedgehog was running through a large forest, using his hover skates to go at incredible speeds no normal anthro hedgehog could. His movements were fast and precise as he dodged trees, rocks and bushes like a pro. Ruby eyes darted toward all sides, as if searching something._

_Spotted._

_Black fur gleamed under the moonlight as its owner galloped besides the Ultimate Lifeform. The monster was as tall, or even taller than the hedgehog. Powerful muscles tensed and relaxed each time the soft, black furred paws made contact with the ground, ivory claws digging deeply in the humid soil. A long, muscular black tail swooshed behind the creature as it speed along the other midnight furred animal, not having any difficulty staying side by side with the Ultimate Lifeform._

_A pair of humongous golden eyes, the color of the sun, stared right back at the set of ruby ones. The creature barred its long, sharp fangs, as if challenging the black speed racer. Who smirked._

_"Let's race then, Faker."_

_Immediately the monster roared loudly, its gallop accelerating considerably. The black hedgehog also accelerated his skating movement. The chaos composed fire, the same stunning color as his opponent's eyes, burned the grass beneath him to crisp, leaving large scorch marks. He passed the black furred demon._

_His adversary roared, undignified, its speed increasing as well. The two were neck to neck, the black and red hedgehog sweating a bit while the four legged creature was panting loudly.__The racers arrived in a large clearing with a deep canyon. All the way, deep down in the shaft was a small river. It was so deep that if one of them fell in, they would probably break a bone. But the canyon wasn't a problem for the one of them._

_The hedgehog floated/skated to the other side before stopping and turning around, smirking at the creature standing on the edge. It growled, hissed and shrieked in annoyance for a second, and then its eyes narrowed. It took some steps back before jumping in the air._

_Large, massive bat-like wings unfolded to life and extended each other on the sides of their owner, flapping as the creature gracefully landed in front of the hedgehog. The two examined the other in silence, like if they were seeing their adversary fully for the first time._

_The twilight and blood colored one stared at the large, narrowed golden eyes. The black maws of death opened and a familiar voice hissed four, simple words:_

_"I am the Heart."_

_Flames then burst out of the set of jaws and engulfed the Ultimate Lifeform before he even had the time to scream._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Shadow bolted up, red eyes wide as he found himself on the bunk bed he had crashed on a few hours earlier. His breathing was ragged, and he quickly realized he was clenching the massive, blood red scar he had across the puddle of fluff.

Before Sonic fused completely with Rasgnarrok, becoming a single being, it wasn't red. Nor it was glowing softly.

The Ultimate Lifeform let out a sight and let go of the healed injury. It was the second time he had the damn dream. It was always the same; he was running side by side a large, draconian creature he called 'Faker', they raced, there was the small cliff and then the animal said that stupid, but confusing phrase before burning him to crisp with its fire.

But why did he call it Faker? Could it really be Sonic? Or was it just another illusion Rasgnarök made to rub it in the fact that he failed to save the young blue hero? And why did it mean by 'I am the Heart?'

The black hog groaned, rubbing his temples, a part of him wishing he never had been awakened from his statis pod in Prison Island. But deep down he knew that, in statis or not, Rasgnarök would have resurfaced a day or another...

_"Hum ... ætt þín amuses mig, skuggi. Ég hélt aldrei Sovgir væri svo kærulaus. Ég er sjúklingur, forráðamenn, þannig að þú munt hafa sjö daga til að batna. Eftir að það er yfir fyrir alla tilveru..."_

The four sentences repeated themselves over and over again in Shadow's mind, and he couldn't help again for the hundred time to wonder what the deity said. He didn't speak Icelandic, nor did anyone except Sovgir spoke so fluently like the God of Apocalypse did. But the white ground squirrel, though she survived, was still unconscious and unresponsive to anything the doctors threw at her. During the long two that had passed, poor Espio never left her side, except for going to the bathroom.

Everyone was down, even the happy-go-lucky-and-usually-very-contagious Charmy, who had been a great help for once, patrolling over the destroyed area of the city in search for survivors. Tails was pulling his hair out trying to decode what Rasgnarök said, but so far it was with no luck. Knuckles had been cussing up a storm, taking out his anger and frustration on the remains of a few cars, and Amy seemed to have gone crazy, saying something about Sonic was going to save them all while flashing a disturbingly sweet smile.

At the last though, Shadow clenched his fists; the chance of getting the Faker back was slimmer than ever now. The young blue hedgehog had dissolved and fused with Rasgnarrok, and the two had formed their complete selves, Rasgnarök. There was very little chance the fusion could reverse, and the only other solution would be to slay the draconian...

The second that though entered his mind the black hedgehog remembered the goofy, cocky, azure hedgehog he raced against. He remembered those smiles, the hundreds of thumbs up the blue one gave him...

He had to place this aside; the simple though Sonic was forever lost was unbearable. He may hate the blue one's guts, but he couldn't let that fool of a hedgehog die and/or suffer like that.

The only good news, so far, was that Vanilla had woken up. The elder rabbit only retained a minor concussion and a broken arm, which had been put in a cast. She was a big help with the medics, who were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of injured.

And everyone's mood had gone down, since they knew there was worst to come.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Have you found anything?" Shadow asked, looking at the large piles of books scattered around the workshop. He picked up a massive book named 'Norse of Today', before dropping it back into the pile.

Tails's head popped out between two mountains of literature. The little fox looked exhausted with his ruffled, sweaty fur and the dark shadows under his baby blue eyes. Shadow notice that the kid's namesake weren't twirling like they usually would; laying down and limp, it indicated clearly that the fox's temper had gone south.

"Try to translate yourself, hedgehog." The young one snapped, diving back into the piles like the Loch Ness monster would with the icy waters of a lake.

"Nothing at all?" Shadow said in a almost bewildered tone, raising a black furred eyebrow as he watched the two tailed one shuffle from mountain to mountain, throwing books away each time he picked them up.

"Well~" the fox started, picking up a very old book named 'The Ancient Ones' and flipping the old dusty pages at a rapid rate. He was frowning in concentration. "The only word I was able to translate is _sjö_, which means seven. He said it after..." Tails didn't finish his sentence, but the Ultimate Lifeform already knew what he was talking about.

The lack of clues made Shadow sight in desperation as he left the small house and headed toward the Station Square hospital, deciding to check if Sovgir was awake or not. Rasgnarok had struck an important ally. They needed the albino white squirrel, since she knew the wyrm and the Nordic language better than anyone else.

_Still..._The Ultimate Lifeform though bitterly, _there's little chance she'll wake up, according to the humans..._

The black hedgehog started to skate toward the city, since his red Chaos Emerald was in pieces. Not being able to Chaos Control was something he hated; but right now there were more important thing to be worried about. Like the fact that there was a blood-thirsty god running wild on Mobius, for example.

He slowed down to a simple walk as he arrived in front of the massive red-orange brick building that was the hospital. Around him, people, humans and mobians with a bit of hope in their eyes. The ebony and crimson speedster ignored them like he always did and entered the building.

Inside, humans and furries were running around, carrying or leading patients to their rooms. The secretary behind the desk, with her darkened eyes and wild hair, seemed as if she had been running through Green Hills's pine forest at the speed only two hedgehogs could match. The poor woman was scribbling paper after paper as fast as she could, and she looked ready to pull her hair out and shove it up the ass of a nurse that was currently giving her another pile.

With a small chuckle, the Ultimate Lifeform headed to the elevator. After a few seconds of unbearable Justin Beiber music, the doors opened and the Black Blur zipped through nurses and doctors as fast as he could. Finally, he arrived in the east wing of the floor, which was reserved to the group.

Shadow opened the door to Sovgir's recovery room. Just as he expected, and to his annoyance, the white squirrel still lay in the clean white sheets of her bed, bluish silver eyes closed. Her face was empty of emotions. A purple chameleon was snoozing in the chair besides her.

The red eyes trailed to Sovgir's head, were a bright pinkish scar was traveling her right cheek. Just like his chest scar, it was glowing faintly, rosy glow reflecting off the pure white fur of the ground squirrel.

_Hum...could all of Rasgnarök's attacks leave a mark on the surviving victims?_

Shadow shook his head at the theory; it could be logical, but the simple idea of the God of Apocalypse having such power was...unstable, unreal. With that though, he turned around and closed the door behind him.

The Ultimate Lifeform was about to make a go for it to the elevator when a squeaky voice asked behind him:

"Hi Shadow!"

He resisted the urge to face palm. _Barely._

With a small groan, the ebony hedgehog turned around to look at the smiling face of Amy Rose, who stood in front of him, almost radiating joy. Her smile was plain strange, and her dark emerald eyes were glossy and dull.

All cleat signs she had completely and officially lost it.

"Hello Rose." The midnight colored hedgehog said, resisting the urge to turn around and ignore the pink devil; which immediately made him think about her hammer.

Amy flashed that strange smile again, playing with her small red dress as she did so. It was clean and smelled like roses (no surprise there), indicating she had washed it after the two-days period of non-stop battle and running around.

"How are you Shadow? Shouldn't you go race with Sonikku? He must be really excited to race again with you!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed with a cheerful tone, making Shadow raise an eyebrow. The black one shook his head and turned around, deciding to go along with it so he wouldn't get hammered by that blasted Piko Piko hammer.

"I'll go race with him, then." Shadow said in his normal dull tone, walking away, feeling a tit bit uncomfortable as he felt Amy's emerald eyes drill holes in his back.

When he turned and disappeared around a corner, Amy smiled wickedly, showing a set of impressive shark teeth dripping with green liquid. Her emerald iris slowly turned into a bright gold with slits.

"Yes..." The young hedgegirl whispered happily to nobody in particular, since the corridor was empty.

_"Go, meðlimur...Sonikku is coming..."_

* * *

**Seriously...never though I'll make Amy sound so creepy. You all understand what she meant by Sonic was coming...*creepy grin***

**Oh and Meðlimur means avatar. Shadow was marked, as Sonic said, by Rasgnarrok 0, making him seem as the God of Apocalypse's property to other deities. So, in other words, Shadow is Rasgnarök's avatar.**

**YAAAAAWWWWWWWN! I'm tired...*falls asleep on sofa with dog***

**Valfreya: *rolls eyes* she forgot to say Merry Christmas to you guys...idiot. **


	24. The Eye of Rasgnarök

**Helllooooooooooooooooooo people! I'm not dead! YAY!**

* * *

The air was humid. Silence floated in the underground stone temple. The cold walls of the large cylindrical room were covered in hard vines, and there were massive rocks lying everywhere. Everything was old, looking ancient as the moon. The strangest thing about this place was that every surface imaginable was covered in writings, from the floor to the stone staircase in the middle of the room.

Knuckles the Echidna panted laboriously as he pushed a boulder out of his way with all his strength, throwing the piece of rock against one of the walls of the underground temple. His purple eyes scanned the writings around him, searching for the spell that could mingle the broken Chaos Emeralds back together. The four buckets of shattered magic gemstone sat behind him, glowing weakly as if waiting impatiently for the Guardian to find the darn jinx that could piece them back together.

The red furred Mobian sighed, eyebrows furrowing as he read the ancient echidna's language imprinted in the walls of the temple. The only source of light came from the small lanterns hanging around, powered by the Master Emerald, which sat on its shrine just above this sanctuary, a place Knuckles revered, since it was the last thing left intact from the echidnas of old.

Footsteps were heard, coming from behind the Emerald Guardian, and the red echidna rapidly spun around, spiky trademark fists balled in front of him, ready to protect Angel Island.

"Find anything?" Shadow asked, not even bothering to look at the spiked fists poking his chest. The Ultimate Lifeform was standing there with his red streaked arms crossed, and only the occasional twitching of his left ear could reveal that he was a bit exasperated with a side dish of bored.

Knuckles gave out a sight and whirled around, pushing another boulder out of the way so he could see another text immortalized on rock. His indigo colored eyes scanned the writings, and he could only shake his head when he finished.

"Apart a spell that can apparently shrink somebody to the size of an ant and another capable of growing giant mushrooms, I've got nothing." The mammalian said, going to the other side of the rectangular room and ripping a series of massive vines off the walls, allowing him to see another paragraph of echidna language.

He could literally _feel_ Shadow's ruby red eyes drilling holes in the back of his head. Knuckles cold easily tell the Ultimate Lifeform was getting impatient, and that Tails's probably hadn't been able to translate what the Dragon God of Apocalypse said.

"I don't see how that can help." The black hedgehog said blankly, looking slightly angered by the echidna's ineffectiveness repairing the broken Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles left eye twitched furiously at the black speedster's actions, and the red echidna couldn't help himself but to blow.

"Hear me now Hedgehog!" The Guardian snarled with rage, trying to not throw one of the boulders at the arrogant bastard. He had no right to treat them like this! Because Sonic was gone didn't mean he had the right to walk all over them and command them like he was the one making the rules!

"Just because Sonic is the one we are fighting against doesn't mean you can treat us like crap!" The ruby echidna thundered, starting to want to bash that thick skull in for his insolence. Knuckles was shaking with fury, wanting nothing more to teach Shadow a lesson.

The Ultimate Lifeform stood unaffected by the trembling echidna's anger, staring at the purple orbs with half lidded eyes. Knuckles felt his rage rise higher at the hedgehog's indifference. The Guardian was about to throw himself at the other's throat when he heard it:

"Not that I want to, but I can't replace him."

Knuckles blinked, apparently confused by the ebony speedster's speech. Before he could answer, however, Shadow continued:

"Guardian, you know as well as I do that I'm the only one capable of stopping Rasgnarök. If I didn't care about Sonic I would have killed that dragon hours ago." The Ultimate Lifeform argued, watching as Knuckles sighed. The red echidna, clearly embarrassed by his own outburst, looked down on the ancient floor, twirling his fingers awkwardly.

Silence.

"Call me if you find something. Oh and Guardian, please don't tell Faker I said this when he's back. The little monster would take it to his advantage." Shadow added with a small smirk, stating the obvious truth. Satisfied in seeing the echidna chuckle lightly at the last comment, he turned around and walked toward the staircase, avoiding the four buckets of shattered gems.

The second he placed a foot on the stairs Shadow heard the red one call out:

"What's that?!"

The black speed devil whirled around, attend, to see Knuckles crouch down in front of a wall. The echidna's face read confusion and surprise at the same time, and Shadow's heart beat faster in adrenaline when he realized the Emerald Guardian must have found something interesting.

"What's what?" Shadow said, walking to the echidna's side. His face was impassive, but the midnight colored hedgehog was internally buzzing with joy and excitement. Someone finally found something!

"That! right there!" Knuckles said with shock in his voice, moving aside for the red streaked hedgehog to see the source of his confusion.

When the mass of red fur finally moved aside Shadow saw it.

An eye.

A _reptilian_ eye, a symbol so small, the size of a nail. It was so puny it was clearly obvious no one must have notice it before. The thing was a simple almond shaped oval with a large slit that touched the up and down of the 'eye ridge'. The mark was bare, insignificant for a normal person. But not to Shadow and Knuckles, who had stared into a set of cold eyes shaped exactly like this symbol. Only the ones they had seen held a sun shade with the most untold fury and need for destruction. And they were _alive_, contrarily to this one.

It was Rasgnarök's eye.

"What is it doing here?! Of all the places?" Knuckles thought out loud, saying the same thing the Ultimate Lifeform was thinking. The echidna palmed the carved in surface in amazement, wondering how in the world this little mark would be here, in a ancient echidna temple. That was impossible! There was no echidna lore speaking about the god of Apocalypse!

Shadow pushed Knuckles a bit aside to see the symbol more clearly. The echidna didn't argue, knowing that the black mammal only wanted a closet look. Tentatively, the black hedgehog curled a finger and pressed it on the mark, feeling the cold texture.

The marking glowed gold at the contact.

Immediately a surge of pain travelled his body and he collapsed backwards with a startled cry. His vision blurred, and the temple suddenly melted away to form a another scene, a place he had never been before. He didn't even hear Knuckles yell his name in surprise as he crumbled backwards.

_Screams. People, only human strangely, ran around, trying to escape something by jumping in space-like shuttles, but most of them seemed to be blown to bit by the night itself. The moon shone brightly above the city. White. Pure, bright white. Shadow stood in the middle of the chaos, eyes wide as he could only take in the destruction around him. His entire body was refusing to move, and he could only watch as people died around him._

_The entire city was burning. The buildings and the citizen's clothing seemed to be in the late 60' apparently, but the cars looked modern. The sky was a midnight ink, and red thunder flashed once in a while. Strong wind blew. Obviously, this place had seen better days._

_Besides him, a male human with a bulky stature was pulling a elder woman up to her feet roughly. The poor old lady couldn't stand without help. Her wheelchair sat a few feet away, broken to bits. The man pushed her up every time she fell, but it was no use. Te screams in the background seemed to grow louder._

_"Run! Go without me! I'm useless! Go!" The old hag said, almost weeping when the man was suddenly thrown to the floor._

_Shadow watched in horror as a small, black furred creature the size of a sheep and with dull golden eyes ripped the male human to shreds, quickly moving to the female lying a few feet away. Other creatures came out of the night and jumped on the retreating humans. And then there was a heart-shattering roar._

_Everyone stopped moving. All, draconian, human and one hedgehog slowly turned around to see a figure rise from the burning city like a horror movie's greatest evil._

_Three strong necks thick as a car each rose up, massive bus-sized jaws snapping open and jagged teeth glittering under the moonlight. Enormous membranes of midnight skin unfolded on each side of the gigantic black form. Those wings were monstrous, onyx bones sticking out at the light of the moon like if the owner was a skeleton, the wingspan of two football stadiums. It was twice the size of Chaos, and one clawed paw of this beast could easily crush the God of Destruction._

_A loud, horribly familiar roar escaped the three throats the Dragon was equipped with, and the smaller draconian eagerly answered with a howl of their own, some flapping their wings, others spitting fire or extending their claws and spikes. Their golden eyes lighted up with life and they took off after the humans again._

_Petrified by the vision of the God of Judgement, the mortals didn't offer much resistance. Most of them were still hypnotized by the large golden eyes the deity, who was arching his three necks against his chest, a white, glowing orb encased on the broad, muscular front. Veins thick as tree trunks poked out all around the orb, and Shadow could see the small figure trapped inside of it easily; a human child. The boy had spiky brown hair and large globulous golden eyes with black slits. He was wearing a shredded and bloodied sleeveless grey T-shirt and baggy black pant. He wore no shoes, large white claws disabling him to do so. His fingers were also clawed. Sun colored tattoos were drawn on his arms, feet and face. Slim black veins attached parts of his body to the beast. His eyes were dull; dead, empty of life. His skin was grey, nearly black._

_Rasgnarök opened his mouths again, roaring as the orb in his chest turned a bright, neon red. The boy inside of it arched his back and screamed in pain before vanishing in the blood colored light. The God's eyes flickered into a even darker tone of gold as it stretched the middle neck upwards, the two others arching to the side to make a U with each other. Dark gold energy charged around the middle head, as if it was charging an attack._

_It was then a female voice thundered loudly out of the blue, desperation clearly hearable in its tone :_

_"NO!" IT'S NOT THEIR TIME, RASGNARÖK!"_

_Everything exploded as the negative energy inside the deity was released. Reality itself seemed to be shattered and be consumed by the black light that seemed like a Chaos Control, but this one was burning all objects it touched. It grew larger, larger and larger, quickly reaching Shadow when~_

The Ultimate Lifeform sprang back to life (and to his feet) with a loud scream, clenching his chest scar like if his very life depended on it. Knuckles jumped back at his outburst, purple eyes scanning the black and red form for injuries. Seeing none, the echidna waited for the panting hedgehog to calm down, which took several seconds of tensed silence.

"The _fuck_ was that?" The Guardian finally asked, watching as Shadow blinked and took in the environment around him. The ebony speedster almost had his eyes bulging out of their sockets due to shock, but the surprise in the red orbs slowly died down.

"It happened before."

"**_What_**?!" Was Knuckles's answer as he stared confusedly. Shadow turned around, well aware that behind the echidna were the small dragon eye had been, a massif black door covered in makings stood proudly, menacingly. The Ultimate Lifeform stared straight into the purple eyes.

"Sonic wasn't the first." The immortal hedgehog revealed, the image of the God of Apocalypse's dragon form still fresh in his mind.

Knuckles stared at him wide-eye, astonished by this new information. So Sonic wasn't the first one to have been used like a puppet by the black dragon? How much _more_ suffered the same fate?

When he was about to speak, however, a third person seemed to have joined in their little conversation. This voice was definitely male, with a hard, throaty accent, just like if it had gravel stuck in his mouth:

"That is true. And there was only one before the little hero. Too bad Master wasn't able to destroy this world before Odin destroyed his vessel."

Shadow and Knuckles whirled around, Chaos energy crackling in the first's hands while the later had his fists ready. Yellow eyes scanned the two Mobians, as the creature smiled as well as it could with its wolf face.

It was a wolf alright, and a non-Mobian one. This particular 'little' guy was the size of a human, with sharp lemon yellow eyes and large batty ears. The tail was long and fluffy, the body was strong and muscular, covered in a dark grey pelt. The muzzle was a lighter color and so were the paws. A rusty old, beaten up metal collar covered with battle marks was around the monster's neck, and the remains of a broken chain hung under it.

"Now now...this is going to be fun. After that the Prophecy's mine." Fenrir growled, the dark wolf deity scratching his massive, lethal claws against the ancient stone floor.

That was the only warning the canine gave them before he charged.

* * *

**Yeah adding Fenrir was something I've planned for a while. I took it from the Prophecy of Ragnarök (its without the s, but I prefer with it. Gives a reptilian undertone), which the one Shadow and Knux will read in the next chapters is inspired of the actual one.**

**Also, in the real Prophecy it is said that when Ragnarök will come, Nyhog (Nyhog would be Rasgnarök in this story, but I don't really like the actual name, so the big bad dragon in the story is actually named after the event, not the real dragon of the Nordic Mythology) will devour the Tree of Creation, causing the destruction of the mortal world and Fenrir would break his chains, bite off the hand of a God and devour Odin. I just had to team them up XD.**

**PS: Fenrir is relatively weaker than Rasgnarök, just for you guys don't start changing the view of who is the real bad guy.**

**Anyway, sorry for late updates and all. Have the Exam Week coming up and. Have to study!**

**See ya!**


	25. Hell and Pink

**I'm going da sleep.**

* * *

Shadow widened his eyes at the sight of the large massive body hurling toward them. With a growl he grabbed Knuckles by a quill and skated to the right, avoiding the 300 pounds of angry immortal canine. His heart was still beating over one Mille per second from the horrible vision he just experienced, and having a large talking wolf didn't help either. The image of the God of Apocalypse's true form was utterly terrifying. The black hedgehog mentally promised himself that he will destroy Rasgnarök and save Sonic, since Maria asked him to give the world a chance to be happy, and the black dragon was disrupting the fragile balance he had started to build.

Knuckles yelped at the feeling getting dragged across the room by his quills, but otherwise didn't snap at the Ultimate Lifeform when he realized that he would be in the jaws of the wolf god if Shadow hadn't been quick to act. He skulked, but didn't complain. Deciding to use that rapidly raising bad mood, the red Guardian charged at the massive grey wolf with a war cry, Shadow following behind him.

Fenrir let out a howl of agony, pain exploding on his muzzle where Knuckles's fists had made contact. The large wolf growled, using his paws to shove the echidna away. Knuckles gave out a yell as he was thrown across the room, and before the deity had even the slightest second to recover Shadow was on him like an avenging demon, Chaos energy blazing around his fists.

The Ultimate Lifeform swung his energized fists at the wolf faster than a naked eye could see, pissed by the god's interruption. He had just discovered something very important, a probable clue that could save Sonic, and after that...that vision of Rasgnarök's draconian form, Shadow couldn't help but wonder if they could vanquish such creature.

"You foolish mortal!" Fenrir shrieked with rage, using his tail to protect himself from the blows. Shadow only smirked crudely, activating his hover skates. He charged, kicking the fluffy grey-black appendage, which caused the heat from the rockets to burn the fur to crisp.

The large, massive wolf screamed out in agony, shocked that...that a mere _mortal_ would cause him so much damage. His yellow eyes went wide in surprise when the angry ebony hedgehog charged, murder in his blood red iris, his hands yet again with Chaos energy, obviously intending to crush him into a heap of fur and blood.

That was something Fenrir _definitely_ didn't want.

With a loud howl he charged at the Ultimate Lifeform as well, growling and snarling as he avoided the series of blurry kicks and fists Shadow was raining down on him. The wolf twirled around very quickly, a surprise for someone of his size. After all, four-legged creatures such as the non-Mobians had the reputation to have poor agility. But Fenrir, even if he had the luxury to change into a more adapted two-legged form, had decided long ago he would stay as he had been born as long as he could. Due to his billions of years of practice, he had become a fast, efficient hunter, one that made mortals cower beneath his shadow.

Apparently, it wasn't the case with this midnight furred hedgehog.

Shadow dodged a massive clawed paw and let loose a Chaos Spear at the deity's face, making the large wolf roar. Knuckles decided to step in, punching the creature on the back with as much strength as he had. The spikes on his knuckles dug deeply in the thick skin of the canine due to his anger, making large, bloody, gaping holes.

Fenrir snapped his jaws at the red echidna, using his tail to shove the Guardian against the black door with a inhuman strength. Surprisingly the menacing stone door didn't even have a single dent. The crimson mammal hit the ebony stone with a loud, sickening crack, and seconds later Knuckles laid on the floor, out cold.

"Guardian!" Shadow yelled, avoiding a series of sharp (as hell) teeth. He glared at the heap of red fur, knowing the echidna wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He was alone in this.

How typical.

Really, really un-surprising.

The ebony hedgehog was thrown on the hard stone floor with a startled (and pained) grunt, the cause being a strong pair of jaws grabbing his left leg. Shadow fought and tried to free the trapped limb with a series of punches, but it didn't affect the giant wolf this time; now that he had a grip on his adversary, the deity wasn't ready to let go, not until he tore the insolent mortal to shreds.

Fenrir shoved him down, pinning the helpless speedster with his massive weight. He gave the Ultimate Lifeform a toothy grin, watching in satisfaction as the hedgehog wriggled and twisted and squirmed around beneath him, trying to get out of his grasp. Fenrir laughed loudly at his desperate attempts(even thought his mouth wasn't even moving he could laugh, which would creep anyone out except Shadow).

The wolf growled in front on Shadow's face, the Ultimate Lifeform grimacing at the smell of old raw meat coming out of the god's muzzle.

_Damn...this smells worse than Rouge's cocking!_

Fenrir didn't seem to mind the hedgehog's supposedly obvious discomfort, only taking it as an act of fear instead of disgust. His fur puffed up and he opened his jaws, ready to eat off Shadow's head when~

**_"How many FRIGGIN' TIMES do you have to chose the wrong side DAMMIT?!" _**A female voice suddenly boomed like a harpy, making the whole temple tremble. _Literally_. Angel Island itself shook at the sound, and it was so loud it woke up Knuckles, which was a outstanding feat if you think about it.

"What the-" the Guardian and Shadow started in perfect synchronization, the later not having missed the panicked look on Fenrir's face. The (poor? I don't know if I or you should pity him) wolf had barely the time to look up angrily at someone standing in front of him.

"Dam-"

_**WHOOSH!**_

And there went the immortal's head with a splash of red blood.

Shadow blinked, startled by the fact a large...black...scythe thingy of some kind had somehow decapitated Fenrir without having even been lifted by someone. The overgrown weapon looked like something Amy would have (thank the Lord that pink devil preferred hammers), but it must be ten pounds heavier than the infamous Piko Piko hammer. The whole thing was made out of an midnight onyx stone, but the blade had a lighter grey zigzag motif. The scythe would be, from Shadow's perspective, as large as an full grown human, and the Ultimate Lifeform couldn't help but wonder _who_ exactly was able to lift such a dead weight.

A set of rapidly approaching, hard stomps were heard just as Knuckles and Shadow whirled around to look at their savior.

They did NOT expect what they found.

A young _human_ girl was walking angrily toward Fenrir's carcass, her right hand dragging a second (massive) scythe while the other was holding a orange lollipop. She was frail, not an ounce of muscles on her body, like if she had been starving to get thinner. The girl had amber yellow eyes, and they were sharp, deadly, yet they held a playful and dare I say (write, since my voice would give you guys a concussion at the first sound and I can't go in each and every one of your houses) crazed. She had a darkish grey mane of hair that seemed to have never crossed a brush in it's entire life, and a few dark purple feathers hug in the strands of light onyx.

What she was wearing seemed out of this world, like a cross between a school uniform and a Halloween elf; goth night purple skirt with skulls on its tips, white collegian shirt with a violet tie, which had also a skull. Her shoes were the typical school-ish design and obviously black, and her socks were a light grey. She was wearing a annoyed scowl, her pale, pretty, chubby face twisted in annoyance as she walked toward the massive carcass.

She shoved her lollipop back in her mouth as she grasped the decapitated head of the great wolf by the right ear, looking into the yellow eyes of the god.

"Now now big brother. Next time you do this it's your balls that come off. I expect you to write an apology to the avatar and everyone else you've annoyed once you'll regenerate back to normal. Got it?" She growled, staring deep into the lime colored eyes of the supposedly dead canine. Her statement almost made Shadow and Knuckles gasps in surprise.

"BROTHER!?" They both yelled at the same time, blinking as they tried to find a resemblance between this...this HUMAN and a WOLF. The little girl ignored them, dropping her scythe and grabbing Fenrir's big bushy (not to mention bloodied) tail. Her eyes pointed themselves at a wall, concentrating on something unknown.

Suddenly, the female whirled around, using this movement as leverage to _throw_ the head and the body of a 260 pound wolf at the stone wall. As Shadow and Knuckles stared, gaping, a dark, purplish portal full of skull doodles appeared against the wall with a popping sound, swallowing Fenrir before closing with a ding!

"Da fuck?" Was the first thing Knuckles said, and Shadow mentally agreed with this. Now he'd seen everything.

The girl then turned around to look into the ruby red eyes of the Ultimate Lifeform, smiling like a little witch as she loudly popped her orange lollipop out of her mouth.

"Yellow." She greeted in a nonchalant tone , licking her apricot colored candy. What she said next was as unsuspected and strange as her appearance:

"Name's Hell. Daughter of Loki, Goddess of Death.

Yep. Shadow definitively saw everything.

xxxxxxx Station Square Hospital xxxxxx

The building was quiet at this time of night. The air was filled with the smell of medicaments alcohol (for cleaning wounds and stuff. Not drinking). Most of the employes had gone home or stayed in the house of a friend, since more than 30% of Station Square was rubbles.

A green hedgehog walked carefully toward the west wing of the third floor, deciding to go check on that white squirrel. Or was she a squirrel, or a Mobian in the first place? She certainly did look like any other normal Mobian, but her eyes...they held wisdom. Knowledge. But those two silver-blue orbs held also pain.

At the door of the goddess's recovery room, Scourge briefly wondered why did he care about one of those goody-two shoes Sonic surrounded himself with.

'_Well, it doesn't seem like Blue's a good guy anymore. The half of a god...never though something like that would be possible.'_ The Moebius King thought darkly, remembering what Vector and Tails had summarized to him after they brought Sovgir to the hospital. He also, bitterly, remembered how crudely the once hero had attacked him and Fiona.

Fiona...

Just the thought of the dead vixen made his blood boil. He knew it wasn't Blue's fault, but still it was a horrible and painful death his lover had suffered. A hole torn into your chest? That was barbaric. Even Scourge felt sick, and I mean REAL sick.

_'Since when did I start thinking?'_ He jokes himself, chuckling at his own comment. _'Actually, since when did I start growing a conscience?'_

He stopped in front of the door. With a sight he walked in.

Just like he expected, Sovgir laid on the bed, pale as a ghost. Espio was sitting besides her, occasionally nuzzling her hand in sadness. The purple chameleon watched his crush's movements closely, trying to find any sign the albino ground squirrel was going to wake up.

Scourge watched them, leaning on the doorframe. His lips were pressed in a thin line as he asked:

"How is she?"

Espio whirled around with his fangs poking out defensively, his scales standing on end as he bolted up. It was only when his yellow eyes recognized the emerald hedgehog that the dark violet Mobian finally calmed down.

"Don't startle me like that." Espio growled, earning a scoff from Scourge.

"Yeah and aren't ya a ninja?" The Moebian replied. He watched with mild interest as the purple lizard sit back on his chair.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." The detective whispered, caressing Sovgir's arm when the goddess's face twisted itself lightly from pain. The ground squirrel let out a small whimper before falling back into deep slumber.

Silence.

"She may wake up in a few days, so said the doctors. Then again they don't know a thing about an immortal's anatomy or healing factor." Espio said sternly, finally answering the king's question.

"Hope's soon. Stripes is getting restless." Scourge mumbled, sighing. He faintly recalled how Shadow was getting these last days: angry, impatient and even more negative. With that trio active the emerald hedgehog DID NOT want to have a talk with the Ultimate Lifeform.

The purple chameleon gave Scourge a approving nod.

"Well, I'll be out of here before I start creeping ya out." The green speedster said nonchalantly, turning around and leaving the room. He ignored Espio's glare as he slammed the door behind him.

You couldn't believe the heart attack the emerald king had when he came face to face with Amy.

"Holy~Girl you scared the shit outta me!" Scourge exclaimed, mentally scowling himself from having jumped out of his fur so easily. He couldn't not feel, however, creeped out by the sweet smile the pink hedgehog gave him.

Amy didn't answer, only staring emptily at the emerald furred hedgehog. Her smile was straight out scary, and her slit eyes seemed to drill through his head~

'_Wait...her pupils...what the heck?'_ Scourge though, starting to realize that the person in front of him was not Amy at all.

Gradually, a dull gold shade replaced white corneas and dark emerald iris. The green hedgehog cold only watch as midnight black spikes slowly burst out of the pink girl's back and forehead, shredding her clothing like paper. Her fangs elongated to an extreme level, poking out of her rosy red lips like lethal daggers.

Amy-or what had been around as Amy- hissed loudly at Scourge, her face twisting itself into an cruel, crazed expression.

"I'm going to enjoy this...and Daddy's gonna be proud." The creature snarled at a shocked olive hedgehog with a maniac laugh, watching in satisfaction as he took a step back, stunned by such a change.

And then the she-devil pounced, bend on leaving this building only when all of it's inhabitants were dead.

* * *

**You guys are like: BITCH ABOUT TIME YA UPLOAD! Yeah I'm sorry if there was no new chap last month, and before you kill me with some pikes I have a reason:**

**THE EXAMS WERE KILLING ME.**

**There you go and thanks for understanding bros.**

**Also, yellow is a way of saying hello!**

**HINTHINT: If you wanna know what hapened to Amy, read the last chap and answer this question; what has ****_dull_**** golden eyes?**

**LOLLIPOP (lol) question:**

**-hum...do we let Scourge live?**


	26. The Wait Ends Here

**I** **have no ideas for entry...oh let's just go on with the story I'm having a almighty headache from hell.**

* * *

xxxxx Somewhere xxxxx

_Cold...it was so cold...I don't understand...we were finally complete. I and the other fragments were now one... shouldn't we be happy, enjoying the fusion, the feeling of being complete...but...why did it hurt so much?_

_Every breath we took brought sharp pains up our combined spine. Every movement was hurtful. I didn't understand...why wasn't this working? Did the fusion go wrong?Weren't we fused well? Shouldn't we be peaceful? WHY was it hurting!?_

_The other fragments were trying to hide it, but I could feel their pain as much as they did mine. Jolts of electricity travelled our overgrown, muscular black body. Veins poked out of the thick, shaggy black coat like vines. Pain...so much pain..._

_We screamed, spitting a special gas out of our three maws. It ignited at the contact of the oxygen around us. The Drakons, our minions, flew away from them in terror when they bit down on a freshly born draconian, trying to muffle the pain in our body. The pitiful creature screamed, squirming in it's creator's jaws in panic, fright in it's dull eyes. For answer we bit down harshly, crushing the poor Drakon like a stick._

_Crack._

_Silence._

_Sweet silence._

_Our eyes snapped open, glowing like suns in the darkness of the cave. We were tired. We didn't care for the seven days of wait. It was to much. We couldn't hold together that long. We were like a castle of cards; a single, gentle pull as the palace would go down. We had to act now. It was time._

_Time for the Great Devastation. Time for the Apocalypse to begin._

_A single roar was all it took for the ceiling to go down._

xxxxxxx Sunnyway xxxxxxx

The farmers of Sunnyway were having a great harvest this year. This little farming town sat against a large mountain and besides a large lake. Perfect place to grow crops. The humans and Mobians had worked hard these past months to get a considerable amount of veggies and cereals to feed not only themselves, but the nearby towns as well.

Right now we bring attention to a few adults standing in one of the numerous fields of Sunnyway. The men were leaning on the harvesting machines, gossiping the afternoon away. If only they knew what was slumbering under the mountain west from there.

"How's the wife coming along Alfred? Did the woman give ya trouble?" A cat asked to a brunet man.

"Yep. She's getting hormonal." The said Alfred exclaimed with a sigh, thinking about his wife with light fear. Pregnant women were known of their mood-swings...

"You knocked her up GOOD then." Another human said with a smirk, earning a couple of snickers from the rest of the gang. Alfred blushed deeply, grumbling 'imbeciles' under his breath.

The group of farmers could have spend the rest of the day debating, that if the ground hadn't shook lightly.

"What was that?"

"A earthquake you crow-head!"

"Again? It's the fourth tremor in less than two days!"

"Well at least it's not that strong."

The second the cat finished his sentence the field shook, and this time there were cracks appearing on the ground. A thunderlike sound made the whole town vibrate. Screams escaped the mortal's mouths when they saw a nearby mountain"s top blow up sky high at the sheer power of the roar-like sound.

The inhabitants of Sunnyway knew it was time to evacuate. Screaming their lungs off the farmers and their family tried to escape the avalanche of dust and rocks coming from the mountain. Very few made it out. The fields were swallowed into darkness when the ground gave up beneath them, bringing with them anyone that was in the area.

All this in less than 10 minutes. The peaceful town had turned into a war zone.

The few people that were able to evade the disaster could only watch helplessly from a nearby hill as the Main Street of Sunnyway was blown apart. A long, muscular black...tentacle like thing came from under it. The humans and Mobians alike understood what it was with shock.

A tail. A goddamn, seventy meter long black tail, finished by a army of black spikes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!" Someone screamed, and all stares came to what was left of the mountain.

A large shadow had risen from the deeps of Mobius, six gold, glowing, menacing eyes shone like suns throughout all the dust and smoke rising from the mountain's remains.

The giant's fur seemed to drink up the light around it. Massive wings unfolded and in one flap, the monstrous creature took off, the dragon's shrieking roar resonating loudly in everyone's ears while it disappeared from sight. The thing was huge, enormous. Numerous smaller versions of the draconian flew around the monster, and a hundred more of those beings, thought a lot larger, were stomping after the black winged devil like an army coming from the very deeps of hell.

And the said battalion of monsters were heading toward Station Square.

xxxxxx Angel Island xxxxxx

"So let me get this straight: that wolf was Fenrir the God of Discord, you" Shadow said harshly, watching as the little girl yawned in a bored way. "You are Hell the Goddess of Death and ruler of the Underworld, AND the Gods are having a all for themselves fight in their dimension?" The Ultimate Lifeform added, earning a nod from Hell.

The two were sitting on the stone floor of the temple, Knuckles having left to call Tails and see how he was doing with the transcribing Rasgnarök's speech. That left Shadow to interrogate the chubby little human-like being that, apparently, couldn't get focused on a conversation for more than six seconds.

"Exactly." Hell affirmed with a grin, sucking on her orange lollipop while she checked the razor sharp edge of the scythe she was holding. Her fingers scratched the black and grey metal, searching for any possible dents.

"And what does that fight have to do with us?" The midnight furred hedgehog devil asked, not wanting the turn around the bush. Also, he would do anything to open that GODDAMN door, since it seemed to watch his every move, and that was due to the giant eye it sported. And feeling uncomfortable was a understatement of what the black speed devil was feeling.

Worst was that Hell wasn't paying attention to him. **_Again_**.

Shadow felt like choking himself to death...and then he remembered that he'll have to put up with Hell for the rest of eternity.

That was the only reason why he didn't throw himself off Angel Island.

"HELLO!" The Ultimate Lifeform yelled at the goddess's right ear, and believe me he felt satisfied by her squeal of fright.

"**WHA**-Urgh I hate when people do that." The little girl grumbled, rubbing her poor, oh very sore ear. Indeed, Shadow wasn't the first to have done that, and Hell hated it. But she could guess it was her fault for spacing out.

"Can we come back to the topic?" Shadow asked sternly, watching and receiving the goddess's yellow-eyed glare with no expression on his face. Like always.

"Anyway...yeah they're fighting cause they don't know which side take." Hell explained, being extra careful to keep her attention on the ebony mammal. Last thing she wanted was her left ear to be sore as well. Hell may be immortal and almighty, but that didn't mean she loved to have people screaming in her ears.

"What sides?"

"If we help you defeat Rasgnarök, do nothing, or, in Odin's case, kill you and let Rasgnarök destroy Mobius."

"Flattered." The bio-hedgehog couldn't help but say at the new information.

"Yep. I got tired hearing them bitching' and when I realized Fenrir was coming to get you and the Prophecy, I had to spice up things myself!" The little girl added with a maniac grin, showing the Ultimate Lifeform her long fangs. He sweat dropped at the sight.

"We didn't need any help defeating Fenrir, but I think I should thank you. And what the hell is the Prophecy anyway?" Shadow mumbled under his breath, watching as Hell winked and got up elegantly. The Goddess of Death pulled her scythe on her shoulder, not minding the massive weight of the ebony weapon.

"Prophecy's a book made out of Yggdrasil wood, and it has the ability to show future events. Odin gave it to the echidnas along with the Emeralds; that's where their vast knowledge came from." The immortal girl explained, opening the black door with one strong kick. Wanting to know more, Shadow followed her inside.

The room was an exact replica of the Master Emerald shrine, though this one was untouched, it was smaller, and seemed brand new. It was a midnight black, covered in red vein like marking which glowed dully in the darkness of the cave. Mushrooms grew around the shrine, some of them glowing due to their fluorescents properties.

Where the Master Emerald would have sat a pedestal of onyx covered in red markings like the rest of the shrine. On top of it was a small, two-three paged white book with a green tree marking encrusted on it's cover. The book looked remarkably bare from Shadow's point of view, but seeing how Hell was now handling it like a new born hoglet, this literature piece was unique indeed.

The little human flipped it open, grumbling something under her breath when she realized it was plain empty. The black hedgehog besides her raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing's written on it." He pointed out flatly, only to force-receive the book in his hands.

"It doesn't want me." And at that moment black ink started to appear on the page. "It wants you." Hell added, watching with mild interest as words and images appeared on the once sparkling white page.

Shadow could only observe with fascination as the image of a large, three headed creature appeared on the first page, glowing gold eyes drilling into his own ruby ones. It stood on top of a half-crushed skyscraper, roaring at the red sky above it. Blinding thunder surrounded the monstrous god, and a pure white orb was shinning on it's chest. Inside of it was a small humanoid creature with a turned up crown of quills. Shadow's eyes widened lightly.

He recognized the creature. It was the Rasgnarök from his vision...except the one from his dream had a human boy inside the orb. But now it was Sonic who had taken the human's place...

Anger boiled weakly inside of him at that thought, and it was only the appearance of a large paragraph next to the picture that calmed him down. The words were unreadable. Frowning, the ebony and crimson speedster realized it was Icelandic. That fact was barely registered that the letters changed shape, becoming plain urban English:

_It fights for its freedom, angered by Odin,  
Its power has no match,  
The scaled child of Yggdrasil raged by its fall,  
The creature will have nothing but anger left,  
Its a dragon long forgotten by its masters._

Rasgnarök, angered, shall burn this world and those in it.

It sates itself on the life-blood of fated men,  
Paints red the mortal's homes with gore.  
Black become the sun's beams in the day that follow,  
Weathers all treacherous.  
Do you still seek to know who caused this great end? Or what?

Brothers will fight  
And kill each other,  
Sisters' children  
Will defile kinship.  
It is harsh in the world,  
Is it a wind age, a fire age?  
Before the world goes headlong.  
It will have no mercy for men, or gods

When the sky turns twilight,  
When the sins of the unworthy are punished,  
Death will come from the sky,  
Golden eyes, night fur and ivory fangs,  
Will come to unleash the power of judgement on the cowardly mortals.

Only the Seven guardians could stop him, and,  
United by fate and friendship,  
Will vanquish this sacred beast, destroy it,  
Mortals will praise them, as well as fear these beings.  
Rasgnarök no more than a broken shell, the apocalypse prevented,  
The power of the dragon is left behind.

The Guardians will watch over the slumbering phoenix,  
Protecting the young hero until his time comes,  
When he'll rise with justice and hope,  
He will sit on the throne of Asgard by his right of first born,  
Mercy for the twisted hearts...Rasgnarök will come.

"What that fuck did that mean?" Shadow exclaimed, looking at Hell expectingly. The girl only shrugged in response, which didn't help in the mater if you want my humble advise as author of the story (shit. I'm breaking the fourth wall...heh. It looks good so I won't erase this line XD).

"Don't look at me I didn't understand a piece of it." Hell responded, earning and ignoring a death glare from Shadow.

Footsteps echoing behind them made the duo whirl around, only to meet a panting Knuckles holding what appeared to be a talkie walkie like device. The Guardian was absolutely livid, and the Ultimate Lifeform couldn't help but wonder why.

"What is it?" Shadow grumbled, snapping Prophecy shut and placing the little book inside his quills. Knuckles looked at him with wide eyes, obvious panic in the purple orbs.

"It's Amy! _She's trying to kill Sovgir_!"

* * *

**Your face: 0.0**

**My face: ;)**

**Sonic's face: -_-**

**Soooooooooooooooo let's get to the Pop questions!**

**-Who wants GUN get the shit beat out of them?**

**SEE YA SALAD HEADS!**

**Honestly I had no idea why I said that...anyway I expect reviews cuz I fought my butt off to write the Phrophecy part.**


	27. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Hello suckers! I'm back and I'm sorry for the horrible, stressful wait!**

**Here it is: chapter 27**

* * *

Chaos could be the only thing that could describe the Station Square Hospital. Patients and medics alike had evacuated the building as fast as they could, and a armada of policemen were at the entrance, guns ready to shoot down anything that came out of the hospital. Believe me, it was panic and chaos down there.

The fact that a purple, skull doodle filled portal popped out of the blue on the street floor didn't help either. Weak murmurs and panicked shouts travelled the mass of humans and Mobians when three silhouettes ran out of the swirling purple-ness.

Shadow raised a eyebrow at the sight of the armada of armed humans standing in front of them. Knuckles grumbled loudly in annoyance when he realized the policemen were pointing their guns at them, while Hell didn't seem to give three shits about the current situation, closing the portal and placing her huge black and grey scythe on her shoulder once again.

Tension was floating above the street, and the human lowered their weapons only when a angry voice shouted behind them:

"Lower your weapons you imbeciles! Don't you see it's the Project and the Guardian?!" Commander Towers exclaimed as he stomped toward them, the policemen shuffling back in fear of his outburst.

Hell raised a eyebrow at the old human.

"Shouldn't he be retired or something'?" The goddess wondered out loud, ignoring how Towers seemed to turn from pale white to a brighter, redder shade. Right there, the man had a resemblance to Odin: both of their faces always turned into a tomato when angered...

The GUN Commander examined her with a blank face, all the way down from puffy grey hair to shiny black school shoes. The short-tempered human was even blinking repeatedly, trying to process what he was seeing. Silence seemed to fill the street as everyone awaited for the commander to make the mighty blow.

"What is this little...girl doing with you two! Shouldn't she be at school Project?! You are dragging insolent children into this madness now?! What on God's name is going on!?"

"Hey that friggin' mean!" Hell cursed at the human, only to watch in stupefaction as the man had the _gall_ to ignore her. Her! She was Hell, the Goddess of the Underworld and one puny piny human treated her like she was just some dirt on his shoe! What the heck? What did they teach kids these- oh wait there was the answer. _Nothing_.

"_Commander_." Shadow started, spitting out his former employer's name like if he was nothing more than a annoying bug. He chose his next words carefully, wanting to give the man the strongest verbal bitchslap he could make.

"I'll like to present you Hell, Goddess of Death and Ruler of the Underworld." The Ultimate Lifeform hissed through gritted teeth, watching with extreme satisfaction as everyone present when from peach to straight out white. As for the Commander, his face was in a cross between green and purple that made him look like a humanized Barney the Dinosaur.

"Goddess of _what_!?" A GUN officer squeaked in a pathetic way, dropping his gun from surprise.

"Well you guys seem shocked." Hell huffed, making her scythe disappear in a shower of purple dust and skull doodles. That seemed to further prove the point of her being not human. Well, at least on the outside, but she still looked more like an elf with those ridiculously funky clothes of hers.

Towers opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped short when a loud shriek resonated behind them, and a bed was thrown clear out from the eight floor of the hospital by a newly shattered window.

Everyone frantically took a few steps back to dodge the falling object and the debris, while Hell only acknowledge them when the bed crashed right in front of her face. The glass shards flying everywhere gave her a few scratches and some nasty cuts, but she was more occupied watching the broken window above. And the fact the injuries faded away almost immediately after they appeared made her cuts even less important.

"What on Yggdrasil's name was that?" The immortal barked at the Commander. The man nodded at her question, lowering the gun he had pointed at the window.

"That pink rat went crazy, screaming like mad and tearing people's throats out." Towers explained in a disgusted tone, anger radiating in his different colored eyes.

"She was also yelling something about her father coming. And her eyes..." The secretary Shadow had seen this morning added after the Commander, light fear evident on her expression and posture.

Hell scratched her non-existent chin, apparently in deep thoughts, while Knuckles gave a confused frown. As for Shadow, his brain short circuited at the human's last statement. The Ultimate Lifeform asked even if he already knew the answer:

"What color were they?"

Most of the hospital's staff shuddered at the memory, while others cringed at the black speed devil's question.

"Gold. A dead, lifeless gold. It was..." The secretary answered, shuttering on her reply. The other doctors and nurses gave the poor woman reassuring pats on her back. That didn't help, since the poor female was still shaking like a leaf, same as many other employes and patients in fact.

"...like she was dead on the inside."

* * *

Shadow stepped first in the hospital, carefully avoiding the shattered glass lying around the bloodstained ground. Hell and Knuckles followed, the echidna gagging at the horrors he was seeing. The place was a absolute mess. Walls, doors, tables, electronics, beds...all shredded like it was nothing more than paper. And there was blood. Lots and lots of blood for the very few bodies lying around.

"She's got some issues...Amy is her name, right?" Hell commented in a conversational tone, kicking a chair that was in her way. Blood and bodies were nothing new to her. She _was_ the Goddess of Death after all. Knuckles nodded at her question.

"Yeah. Amy. Her name is Amy Rose." The echidna said, answering the ash-haired girl while he examined the few unfortunate humans that hadn't the time to escape the fury of the pink hedgehog. Most of them seemed to have died quickly, their heads bashed in like porcelain, probably due to the girl's Piko Piko hammer. Others, sadly, had their chests crushed and their last, terrified expressions were still on their faces.

Shadow gave them a sideways glance, apparently uninterested by the duo's conversation. He walked toward the stairs, knowing due to experience that taking the elevator was a bad idea. From the many years in GUN's service, the black hedgehog knew that using the elevator made them a very vulnerable target. The enemy could easily cut the wires making the machine work, and the group would become pancake if it fell down. The electricity could be turned off, and they would be stuck inside the machine. Not a good idea. Plus, the stairs made a good warm up before a fight.

Making their way up the floors, the trio avoided the beds and the medical machinery that had been thrown down on the stairs. Thankfully it wasn't slippery, since there wasn't any blood here, nor bodies for that matter.

Shadow suddenly stopped, his ears perking up. Behind them, Knuckles and Hell were now talking about Angel Island's stunning flora. Geez, how did it get from the hedgegirl's name to that?

"What is wrong, hedgehog?" The Guardian spoke, noticing that the Ultimate Lifeform had stopped the ascend. His own ears, which were hidden beneath his quills, didn't hear anything; but Shadow's were perked ups, hearing something that only with his improved hearing you could hear.

"If you two would stop talking, it would help a lot." The striped hedgehog whispered, making Hell huff, insulted that the Ultimate Lifeform tried to boss her around. The little woman crossed her arms across her chest, yellow eyes sparkling with anger.

The goddess was about to reply when she heard it. It was a familiar squeaky voice that Knuckles and Shadow immediately recognized, and both Mobians frowned as they realized what they were hearing:

_"I search I want,_

_Some little soul,_

_Lost and alone I like it the best"_

"What the HELL is that?" Hell said, completely ignoring the irony of what she just said. Knuckles cracked a small grin at the joke, but Shadow was too adsorbed in rushing up the last staircase that lead to the eight floor of the hospital.

The place was even worst than the first floor. Blood sprayed the walls like crimson paint, and large cracks covered the ceramic floor where a certain red and yellow hammer had impacted. Bodies lay around, and some were in the same horrible condition than the soldiers back in that GUN base.

Shadow pushed a door open, cringing at the sight of the corpses lying inside. The door itself fell, too weak to stand anymore. Seeing there was no pink demon in there, he searched in another room. The ebony speed devil was about to walk toward another room, followed by Hell and Knuckles, when the familiar voice sang again:

"_Trick or treat dear,_

_I shall use it well,_

_Master Sonikku is in search of you_

_Looking for his avatar_

_Have you heard the news?"_

Now knowing where she was, the trio rushed toward the east wing of the floor, and they were able to hear the banging of the Piko Piko hammer against something. A door perhaps. The horrible, high-pitched voice of Amy was still echoing around the hospital, the lyrics as creepy as the tone the song had:

"_If you are the one he wants_

_I shall find you_

_All alone will you suffer"_

"She's insane." Knuckles said as they rushed around a corner, and the Ultimate Lifeform couldn't do anything else but mentally agree. Seriously, between 'Rival Has Turned Into A Giant, Fire Breathing God' and 'Pink Bitch Lost Her Marbles Completely', he didn't know what was worst.

"You think?!" Hell barked in a obvious tone, running besides the two Mobians as they arrived at the scene, which was, by pure coincidence or luck, the exact time the song ended:

"_Our little hunting game_

_Until you spiral into the darkness_

_Come on, child, give it a try"_ A certain hedgehog said with her annoyingly high voice, smashing her hammer against Sovgir's room door. The poor furniture stood by luck, but with the large gashes it had, it wasn't going to hold on for long.

At the morbid scene playing in front of them, the trio froze. Hell seemed to have turned into stone, her breath hitching slightly. Knuckles stood, dumbfounded by the monster standing in front of them. As for Shadow, the midnight black hedgehog tried to stay as emotionless-looking as he could, but his crimson eyes still became small.

Amy looked like a monster.

Her muzzle was longer than a normal mobian hedgehog, large twisted fangs poking out of her lips like a piranha's. They were thick, mutated by something unknown. Large, boney spikes had grown on her back, and most of her fur was torn off, letting the trio see the black scales beneath. Her tail had grown a few inches, and her dress was dirty with blood. Her clawed hands were clenched around the pole of her Piko Piko Hammer, and the weapon itself had changed, just like it's owner. The edges were armed with sharp pikes that could easily impale a person, and the yellow was now a dull gold.

Amy's demented pupils were small, unfocused. The veins on her corneas had taken a golden shade, and her once emerald iris didn't even exist. Her face was covered in blood, especially her muzzle-scratch that, her jaws.

"Holy Chaos. She lost it..." Knuckles cursed lowly, watching as the hedgehog-was she a hedgehog anymore?- smiled like a maniac. Amy giggled at the sight of them, eyes lolling around inside their pockets, unable to focus on anything. Her ears perked up toward the three and she took a step toward them, guided by the sound of their breathing rather than her eyes.

"Echidna...hedgehog...human?" The former hedgehog exclaimed with a giggle, dragging her giant bloody hammer behind her as she advanced toward the trio. Her head tilded to the right, and she flashed a demented smile that could make the Tail Doll run and hide, not to mention cry.

The three Mobians and the deity stood in silence, waiting for someone to start the fight.

It was Amy who made the first move, swinging the red and gold hammer at Knuckles's face- which was blocked by Hell's black and grey scythe. The Goddess of Death didn't even flinch as the two weapons impacted. Neither the red hammer nor the onyx scythe had taken damage, and the immortal was amazed (mentally, since she hated looking surprised) by the fact the first hadn't broken under contact. Amy crackled lightly like a schoolgirl, thought this twisted version was...discomfiting instead of cute like the standard edition.

"This...this is unnerving." The elf-like female said blankly, pushing the hammer away from the red echidna. Their pink opponent laughed as the Piko Piko hammer was pushed a few feet back, sending the insane hedgehog stumbling backward.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star, let me smash you apart!_" Amy suddenly chanted, her eyes rolling like wheels inside their sockets when she slammed it forward once again. This time Shadow took a step back to avoid damage, while Knuckles rolled away and Hell teleported besides the black and red hedgehog devil in a burst of purple energy.

"Majorly fucked up." The Ultimate Lifeform muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. He then charged a array of Chaos Spears, which flew into the pink monster. With a loud, angry shriek, the female was send straight through a wall and into another room.

"And worst, she killed the song." Hell added, changing her scythe into two smaller, shorter versions. She twirled them skillfully like axes, her vampiric fangs showing in the form of a sadistic smile as she awaited for Amy to get up. Since the female took too long, the immortal threw herself into the other room, charging at the pink hedge-girl and attacking her without any form of mercy.

There was a loud scream that assured the two were having a _very_ buddy-buddy conversation.

"Go check on Sovgir and Espio!" Shadow yelled at Knuckles, jumping after Hell before the ruby furred echidna could argue. A vein popped out on his forehead, but the Guardian still followed the command, even if he would better like to bash the black hog's head in. Didn't they talk about this in the Master Emerald's temple?

Satisfied to hear the roars of pain from a certain pink girl-turned-monster, the echidna opened Sovgir's room with one strong punch. Already weakened by Amy's hammer, it gave away easily, falling to reveal a dazed and still sleepy white squirrel sitting in the bed, yawning cutely as she woke up.

Knuckles only had the time to realize that the Messenger Goddess was awake that he received a uppercut to the stomach. Letting a surprised squeak, the Emerald Guardian stumbled backward, disoriented by the punch. He was barely able to recover before his enemy sung around and a shoe connected to his face-well would have if he didn't crouch just in time.

"Fucking calm down Espio!" The poor echidna barked as the purple chameleon stopped, narrowed eyes widening at the pathetic sight of Knuckles the Echidna trying to catch his breath. Helping the red Mobian up, reptile cringed at the bruise he made on the guardian's stomach.

"I though-Argh!" The Chaotix agent finished, holding his abdomen that Knuckles just punched. He curled his scaled back, trying to get air back in his lungs while the echidna smirked.

"Now we are even."

* * *

**Lol. The ending was just a lol when I finished. Sorry if it isn't long, but Math is killing me and having violin classes isn't helping either!**

**Hint for Amy's condition: she had direct contact with Rasgnarrok And that is the cause.**

**POP Question:**

**-Urgh...what would you like it to be?**

**-Kill Amy?**

**Bye Bye ya little weedheads!**

**That was not a insult, just a joke, so don't come to my doorstep to try and murder me.**


	28. Return of the Dragon

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Finally we reach to the real fight! Now READ AND GIVE ME A REVIEW!**

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Espio whined as Knuckles brushed past the purple chameleon. The ninja rubbed his aching tummy, glaring at the Guardian while the later helped Sovgir off the bed, the squirrel's razor sharp senses dulled slightly by her nearly fatal injury.

"Guardian. It is good to see you." The female greeted, taking the offering hand and jumping off the bed. The squirrel raised an eyebrow when she saw the broken door, and, further away, the destroyed, blood-caked corridor.

To say her eyes nearly popped out of her skull wouldn't do justice.

"What happened? Knuckles, Espio?" Sovgir exclaimed, realizing she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but instead a hospital robe.

"Long story short, you almost fried." Knuckles answered jokingly, scratching the back of his head as Espio glared at him for his stupid comment.

"Oh."

A loud roar coming from a nearby room, quickly followed by sounds of crashing and a few curses made the trio cringe. Sovgir narrowed her silver-blue eyes, recognizing the roar from somewhere, but she couldn't exactly remember from where...

Stepping away from the crimson furred echidna, the goddess perked her ears up and walked toward the door, wanting to exit the room. She was stopped, however, by a gloved hand grabbing her shoulder. Sovgir turned around, metallic blue meeting a pair of worried yellow.

"Sov I don't think it's a good idea. You're still recovering." Espio said sternly with his deep voice, not wanting to see the immortal be injured even further. For the ninja, the image of Sovgir's lifeless, unmoving, near fried body had been a complete nightmare. And never again he wanted to see her like that. Not ever again.

The Messenger Goddess could only smile softly at the chameleon's words. He was that worried about her? How cute...and his overprotective behavior...oh by Odin's bear that was the first time anyone ever cared about her...anyone besides...

At the reminder of the draconian, the immortal squirrel felt something inside her snap.

"I can take care of myself, _mortal_." Sovgir gave Espio a glare and slapped his hand off her shoulder before turning around, walking away, not wanting to see his broken hearted expression. She was never good with feelings, not since the Rasgnarök she knew was murdered.

Espio could only watch as Sovgir left, almost hearing his heart shatter at her rejection. And Knuckles could only give a grimace at the scene unfolding in front of him.

'_Poor guy...then again, trying to get a god for first girlfriend should not be easy.' _The Guardian of the Master Emerald thought, watching as Espio suddenly whirled around and went to wake up Scourge (who Knuckles just notice). The emerald furred hedgehog certainly wasn't in the best of shapes, his ears floppy and bluish from the impact of the monstrous Piko Piko Hammer. He had a bruised lip and a black eye, and his torso had even more scratches and injuries than before.

In the confusion caused by Amy's terrifying transformation, Scourge had taken a embarrassing beat down from the pink hedgirl-something, lying on a growing pool of blood in a matter of minutes. Even with his super speed, enhanced strength and his powerful punches, he had been no match for Amy, who struck him down before the human's terrified eyes.

Knuckles gave the hedgehog a glance. The Guardian smirked.

"He took some nasty hits. Good."

To say he was happy with the villain's condition wouldn't do justice.

xxxxxxOutside, Station Square Hospital's 5e Floorxxxxxx

Shadow delivered yet another punch to Amy's head, sending the pink monstrosity flying toward Hell. Preparing herself for the upcoming adversary, the Goddess of the Underworld twirled around herself and slashed with her mini scythes the former hedgehog across the chest, tearing off big chunks of pink pelt and further exposing the black scales dwelling beneath.

"Dammit Hell don't do that!" Shadow growled as he watched Amy bleed heavily, the pink creature roaring in pain as more of her protective skin gave away. "Fox boy is going to murder us if we kill her!"

"Well tell that to Amy!" The little human snapped back, kicking the monster away as it was charging toward her, massive hammer ready to kill.

Shadow could only watch as the blow ripped off another part of the bubblegum pink fur, making Amy roar in agony and back away from the goddess. The Ultimate Lifeform thoroughly examined the former, trying to find any weaknesses that could help subdue Amy without killing her.

Finding none, he cursed like usual:

"How the fuck do we do this without killing the hedgehog?"

"She's already dead Shadow."

A gunshot tore through the battlefield, tearing off half of Amy's face. The pink female didn't utter a single sound, falling back like a stringless doll. Blood pooled out like a river, it's horribly familiar insect-like black shade glistening under the lights of the room.

Silence.

Shadow blinked in surprise, turning around to see a familiar snowy white squirrel walk into the room, a Browning 9 mm semi-automatic pistol drawn out in a way that made him wonder where she got it. Well, seeing how Hell could materialize her scythe as she pleased, it would be no surprise if Sovgir was hiding a entire gun shop in her backpack.

"Why did you do that?" Shadow asked in a stern tone as he watched Hell poke repeatedly the bloody corpse with the sharp end of her scythes, wondering how he was going to explain to Faker's friends that Amy had lost her head, both figuratively...and literally.

"Because that was necessary. Amy was dead for a long time. Seems like her madness got the best of her." Sovgir sighed, watching/glaring at Hell, who had taken it upon herself to make the victory dance. You had to wonder if that girl got any respect from the rest of the gods.

"Already dead?" Shadow frowned, the black hedgehog not understanding what the Messenger Goddess meant by that. "She was breathing fine last time I saw her." He added, trying to understand the situation.

Sovgir gave out a dry laugh, sheeting her gun in her shorts, and Shadow blinked when he realized the squirrel was now wearing her usual clothes, which didn't seem to have a speck of dirt from the last ordeal with Rasgnarök. That was...unique. She had been wearing that overgrown hospital gown just a few seconds ago...

"This is one of Rasgnarök's most rapid way to create minions. His power amplifies the darkness inside us, and that sneaky bastard had already infected Amy with his power. Knuckles seems pretty sane. He's not going to turn into that. Insanity makes Drakons grow." Sovgir quickly added that last sentence as Shadow gave a weary look to the echidna gawking at the pink corpse on the doorstep of Sovgir's hospital room.

Even Hell was worried for her safety when Knuckles stomped toward them, purple eyes blazing with untold fury.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?" The red Guardian thundered loudly, appalled by the bloody body of Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. He never liked the girl much, but still, seeing someone you knew lying in a pool of blood and missing half of her head was not something you could just shrug off.

Before Knuckles could start murdering the three idiots however, a loud sound made them all stop in action.

_Crunch_.

Amy's near headless body pulled itself up, gunks of midnight shaded blood polling around her as she curved her spine forward, the only eye she had left watching the ground beneath. Everyone took a major step away from her, and Hell yelped in surprise, diving behind Shadow and using the Ultimate Lifeform as a shield, the later rolling his eyes at her childish behavior.

Sovgir sighed yet again, pulling out both of her automatic guns and throwing one at a frozen Knuckles, who caught it. The Mobian held the weapon awkwardly, not sure what to do with it.

"Amy's dead Knuckles. What you're seeing now is a Drakon hatchling that apparently doesn't know when to fucking die." And with that said and done she cocked her gun and aimed toward Amy's chest, ready to blow her in pieces as soon as it came out of it's shell.

Everyone watched with disgust as Amy's back shattered, blood splaying out as two large black bat wings came out. A pair of dragon-like legs proceeded, and a wet muzzle followed the strange, slimy limbs. Two large eyes opened, revealing a shiny hue of liquid gold. The creature hissed loudly as it pulled itself out of it's shell completely, the bloody remains of Amy dropping onto the floor as it stood on it's muscular, bulky legs. The head was oval, long and sharp, filled with teeth that could easily shred you apart, and the monster's tail tip was mysteriously shaped like a hammer.

The Drakon was over eight feet tall, towering them with it's thick body and heavy head. The draconian roared, the loud sound making the group back away and giving it the time to stretch it's wings.

_"Holy Emera~"_

"Save the cursing for later, Echidna!" Shadow yelled, charging a Chaos Spear-that was before he was violently tossed aside by a green blur.

"Don't think so Blacky! This bitch is mine!" A familiar green hedgehog exclaimed as he pushed Shadow away. The King of Moebius threw himself into the air and curled, forming a deadly spine of sharp quills that could cut through someone like a buzz saw. Scourge charged into the Drakon's broad chest, making the creature roar once again. The Moebian was thrown away by the monster's hammered tail, and it whined pitifully at the gapping wound it now sported.

"Couldn't you hold him back?" Knuckles asked to Espio, who now watched boringly the struggle taking place without lifting a finger to help the emerald hedgehog.

"Not worth it." Was the echidna's answer.

"Hey need any help?!" Hell yelled like she was watching a football match, sitting on the bloody floor like she had nothing else to do.

"No! The king can take care-_Oh shit please help me._" Scourge quickly added as he tried to hold the monster's jaws at bay, his blue eyes going wide at the sight of the hammered tail making a hole right besides his head.

A blood-curling scream later and the Drakon was limping back and away from Scourge, a massive scythe embedded in it's side.

Whining and hissing with hurt, the creature pulled the weapon out with its clawed superior limbs. It staggered, injured pretty badly, before throwing itself through the wall and into a deadly free fall, that is if it hadn't deployed it's wings. Ignoring the crowd's screams, it flew away toward an unknown destination.

Scourge blinked, not expecting the grey-haired girl to suddenly pull out a huge ass scythe from the air itself. Pulling himself up, he watched as Hell lifted her weapon up and made it disappear once again.

Cricket...cricket...cricket...

"We have to get the others." Sovgir suddenly said, breaking the thick silence that had been hanging on the group.

"Agree." Espio consented, thought he didn't even cast a glance at the albino squirrel before walking toward the stairs. Apparently, the conversation in the goddess's room had affected him more than expected.

Sovgir made a cringe as she realized what mood she put the chameleon in, and the fact Hell was signing 'ooooooh you've got relationship problems!' in thr background was not helping either.

xxxxxxxxxFour miles away from Station Squarexxxxxx

Under a cloudy, rainy looking sky, Rouge the bat flew toward Station Square, holding the Purple and Blue Chaos Emeralds tight against her chest. The white had to steal the purple stone from a nearby town's museum, and she didn't even want to remember about how much screaming she had to do for the hobo guy to give her the blue one...well...that last emerald hunt ended with a passed out hobo, but it wasn't her fault. The guy fainted during their screaming match.

And that meant she won fairly. POINT.

Not that it mattered. After all, Shadow had told them that the only way they had a shot at defeating Rasgnarök was with the seven Chaos Emeralds. So he asked Rouge to retrieve the Purple and Blue Emeralds, since she had a gift finding those shiny rocks. It was Silver and Blaze took care of the turquoise one, and Rouge knew it wouldn't be a problem for them to find the stone.

"Hope Knucky fixed up the other ones..." The bat wondered out loud, not knowing about the Amy problem going on in the city.

Rouge yelped as the wind suddenly picked up, her wings not being able to withstand such strength. Trees crackled, some even collapsed as the wildlife stirred and ran around like headless chickens, the smallest of them being blown away by unnatural gusts.

The thief could only gasp as she toppled into the ground like a helpless ragdoll, clutching the Emeralds against her chest. The wind screamed in her sensitive years, and Rouge curled up to protect herself, cringing at the tree's cracking and the animal's panicked cries.

Then she heard it.

A loud roar, so loud, so strong, so powerful that all wildlife suddenly went quiet. Terrified silence filled Rouge's ears, and she couldn't help but cry silently, knowing very well that only one creature could have made such a sound. A creature she couldn't possibly win against, especially all alone like that. Rouge knew she was a easy pick.

After the scream came the earth shook, and the strange, rockslide sound that followed it became louder. Rouge cracked one eye open, only to widen both in horror.

Giant black shapes galloped all around her, terrifyingly beautiful with their details hidden by the darkness of the cloudy sky. Their large golden eyes glowed brightly, and sharp teeth shining in the dark as they ran around her. They were hundreds, a thousand more flying in the sky, and Chaos knows how many hid in the clouds.

Purposely or not, none of the monster paid attention or even got near her. They seemed to be fixed on the horizon, toward the bustling, terrorized city that was Station Square.

'_Oh God. There is a whole army of those things.'_ Rouge couldn't even count how much of theses creatures they were, but there was one terrible thing she was sure.

Rasgnarök was back.

* * *

**Now the stuff is going to get hot!**

**And I mean literally.**


End file.
